Fledgling Villain
by contheycallme
Summary: Dying was definitely not the plan but having the power of The Gamer at my fingertips isn't something I could ignore. This new world suits me and playing this game will allow me to fulfill my dreams. All I gotta do is get my hands on that book, wand, and I'll rule everything. Strap yourselves in I'm gonna make Toffee and Eclipsa drop their jaws.
1. Once More

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil!**

 **Once More**

I took one last breath. The steady drone of a heart monitor flatlining was the last things that greeted my ears before I shut my eyes and my strings were cut. Why did I sacrifice my life for some dumb little kid? His parents should have kept him out of the street now I'll never get the chance to spend my final days in a cabana surrounded my hot, foreign women. Instead, I've been confined to a bed with a catheter jammed in my most sensitive organ.

As I thought back to the driver who hit me a sour feeling seeped into my being reminding me of the days following. At first, the hospital had been plagued with reporters pining for an interview with the Monster that pushed a child into traffic, but now this place is quiet. The driver had spun the tale in such a fashion to make me like a heinous monster and because of his power and influence, he had gotten away scot-free for his crime. Then there was the kid, I just wish I could get one more chance. Even someone like me had dreams, things I wanted to do, and time to search for anyone willing to share their life with mine. I was a good for nothing until the very end.

Please anyone if you're listening to one more time. That's all I need.

I drifted in the void for an indeterminate amount of time whether it was years, days, or minutes I could not tell. There was no chance for me ever seeing the pearly gates, I understood that much, but with no one else's thoughts to keep me company I began to think that the pit of fire would be a better alternative. Compared to the immense span of the universe I'm a mere speck but was I so worthless that I had slipped through the cracks of both afterlives? I sighed or so I believed as I pondered what to do with my lonely eternity but before I could dwell on the thought words in a text-box glittered in the dark.

 **Hello.**

 _"Um hello?"_

 **Good, you are coherent. Soul from the plane of Earth, you have died.**

 _"Yeah I picked up on that and who might you be? Are you someone else stuck in limbo with me? Wanna play Twenty Questions?"_

 **No, I am no soul. I am what you would call the World, or God, or perhaps the Truth. I have come to inform you that your fervent wish has been heard. You have been selected for reincarnation to participate in a game.**

 _"Game? What type of game?"_

 **One where you will be able to enact your dreams.**

 _"Really but wait let me guess the cost is that you get my immortal soul for all eternity, right? Sorry but I'm not buying. There's a lot of things I'm willing to sell but my soul's quite literally the only thing I own."_

 **There is no cost. You simply need to say yes or no. Answering will be the game and you will be allowed to do as you please only limited by a few rules.**

 _"So I get to live again?"_

 **Yes.**

 _"Bitchin' let's do it."_

 **Understood, then let us begin. Based on your previous life the ability of "The Gamer" has been bestowed upon you.**

 _"Like the manga?"_

 **Exactly but please do not interrupt. The new plane assigned to you is the universe known as Star vs The Forces of Evil.**

 _"Really? Not a bad choice seeing as there are hundreds of, I'm assuming, other planes I could be sent to like Death Note, enduring Kira's wrath would not be the best for someone who got a new life."_

 **Before we can continue your place of birth must be selected. Depending on your choice advantages and disadvantages will be given to you.**

 **Mewni- Home of Mewmans**

 ***Perk(s) will be automatically assigned.**

 **Related Perks**

 **Choose 2.**

 ***Loyalty to the Throne** \- The Butterfly family has given perfect service in protecting the kingdom for millennia show them how appreciative you are of their hard work! +75% EXP gain when performing activities in the Butterfly kingdom!

 **Corn Farmer** – Mewmans came to this world in search of land, liberty, and corn! Boy oh boy do they have their hands-on corn now thanks to people like you! +100% EXP gain when working in cornfields! -100% when working on other activities. +20% strength increase.

 **Noble born** – Born with a silver spoon in your mouth you don't have to worry about much of anything aside from noble families popping over to visit. Though you may not have innate magic like the Butterflies your family has dabbled in it before. Maybe the Royals aren't so special after all? Beginning MP regeneration increased to +5%.

 **Johansen** – Barbarian! Buh-buh-barbarian! Need I say more? This family of savages might not be the cleanest but you won't find a closer-knit group! +50% EXP increase when learning to use melee weapons. +100% increase in strength. -100% intelligence. 200% EXP gain when playing Flags!

 **Demon** \- Some people just want to watch the world burn. Being born here increases your natural affinity with Fire Magic but locks you out of learning Water Magic! Also, prevents usage of Corn Farmer skill. Stacking with Noble born will reincarnate you as a Lucitor. Will lock you out of all other rebirths.

I've always wondered what the life of a demon was like but on one hand, I might end up running into Tom Lucitor and that temper of his is something best left to avoid unprepared. He has gotten better in the recent episodes but it would be best to avoid the man cast until I had to. Honestly, despite that factors, my focal point was being locked out of water magic. That was a definite no go.

 _"I think I'll pass on being_ mewman _can we move to the next one?"_

 **Outlands- Home of Monsters**

 **Related Perk(s)**

 **Choose 2.**

 ***Monster Hide** – The life of a monster is one of Darwinism. The Mewman's magic isn't something to be played with be careful. +30% magic resistance.

 **Intimidate** – Everyone looks down on the monsters of Mewni. Heck, even monsters hate other monsters. Show them you're not someone to mess with using a harsh glare! 10% chance to frighten those around you with words or actions! +20% reputation gain when speaking to those of lower level.

 **Tough Skin** – Having a rough life has made your skin harder than stone! +20% increase in physical defense.

 **Rip Their Wings!** – Your unbridled fury for the mewmans has left you with nothing but hatred and anger in your soul. You swore on the graves of your family that you would make them pay and retake the land they stole. Rage as an innate skill. +100% damage buff when engaging a mewman. -100% physical defense.

Choosing one of three races locks you out of others.

 **Septarian** – Your people are often regarded as immortal beings though only one has lived long enough to give those words medal. Few and far between you are one of the last survivors of your race, seek justice. +30% intelligence. Ability to regrow limbs. Can corrupt magic.

 **Hippity** Hop -Frog monsters aren't all that special. No one's afraid of your kind so you have the chance to live closer to the Butterfly kingdom and snag some sweet corn! +150% EXP gain when in swamplands. Vitality +50% increase.

 **Avarian** – Your family used to be royalty but when the money went dry so did your title. Though it appears as if one of your brothers has a plan to rectify your situation. Others monsters of lower intelligence will listen to you without question.

While I sympathized with the plight of the monsters none of it was my business. Thanks to Star some steps were being made but I won't risk my neck in an unfamiliar world, taking the center stage, or potentially getting Toffee's attention.

 _"Next."_

 **Earth- Home of Humans**

 **Related Perk(s)**

 **Choose 1.**

 ***Human Spirit** – Even in the darkest of times humanity has found a way to keep surviving! No matter what you won't give up! When in a pinch all stats increase by 30%!

 **Athlete** – No matter what sport you play you've always excelled. Your body is always at peak performance! When it comes to raw power you're unmatched! +30% stat EXP gain when playing sports! Endurance(s) and Strength +20% increase.

 **Genius** – Whether your parents were hard on you or not you can't help but study. You can skim through a book and come out with 70% of the information in just a glance. +50% EXP gain when studying. +15 intelligence. -7 in all other stats.

 **Popular** – Everyone wants to be around you. You're ahead on the latest trends, have the coolest clothes, best phone, and even a car! With all those eyes on you what could possibly go wrong? +150% EXP gain when interacting with others.

 **Loner** – Spending time alone is the best way to reflect on the world or just plain out have some fun! Just because you're alone doesn't mean your lonely you've got all the time to make yourself better without people distracting you. +2 Dexterity and +2 Intelligence per level.

 **Ordinary** – Mom and Dad are around, there's always food on the table, things are good. You can do a little bit of everything but excel in nothing. Stats are balance how you grow depends on you. You'll have to work harder than others to be proficient in a field.

Man was that a lot of information to digest. With all these choices, I feel as if I'm walking into Bloodborne or Skyrim. I can't have a fangasm right now! Cool as that would be those worlds would leave me dead in no time flat. Just between me and the floorboards, I would be too scared to progress through the story line's creepier sections until days later.

 _"Ok, I think I've got it. World you there?"_

 **I never left.**

 _"I'll be sticking to life on Earth, weighing my options being caught in the crossfire of_ mewman _vs monster affairs early on doesn't sound like a winning strategy. Also, I choose ordinary I want to see what it's like on the inside for once."_

 **Understood. Choose 3 attributes.**

 **[x] Memories of the past** \- You will retain all knowledge of your former life and receive +5 to INT!

 **[] Just a little more** – You can squeeze a little bit more out of yourself! +1 to all stats.

 **[] Natural Fighter** \- Hand to hand combat is your forte! You dare large groups of people to take you on at once. Maybe then you'll at least break a sweat. +3 STR and VIT, -2 WIS and INT!

 **[x] Arcane Tap** – Your body has a natural affinity to control magic you don't need a silly book to get a handle on your power. +3 WIS and INT, -2 STR and VIT!

 **[] Calming Presence** – When you are around your allies feel at ease. They're putting your faith in you to prevail! +15% stat increase for each follower nearby.

 **[x] Worry wart** \- Someone says it's impossible to worry too much and you're a firm believer. You think out every situation before diving in! + 3 WIS and DEX, -2 STR and VIT.

 **[] Good boy** \- No one suspects the nice guy. Avert suspicion for even the most observant eyes.

I choose my three attributes happy with the options available to me. My new body was going to be a bit physically weak and not as durable but with proper training that wouldn't matter. Training that sounds so cool! Much better than just working out. If I had a body, I'd be bouncing with excitement.

 **Your path has been set. Before you are released the system tutorial must be completed. To begin think 'status'.**

 _"Status."_ A small green and white box materialized before my eyes.

 **Name:?**

 **Age:?**

 **Level: 10 (0/5500)**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title:?**

 **Money: $0.00**

 **HP: 750**

 **MP: 734**

 **STR: 6**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 13**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIS: 16**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Elemental Affinity: None**

 **Status Effects: None**

 **Attribute Points: 0**

 _"Looking good."_

 **You can open your other menus such as Skills, Quests, and Inventory in a similar manner. System tutorial finished. Let us start the game. Reincarnation beginning in 3…**

 _"Wait don't I get a character customization screen or something?"_

 **2…**

 _"I know you told me not to interrupt but this is kind of important to me! I was never super attractive but I wasn't the worst looking person either! I don't want to downgrade!_ "

 **1…**

 _"Hello!? Hey, are you listen-"_ Suddenly a bright light burst from beneath me. It started slowly at first the darkness chipped away like cheap paint on bricks until like a tornado it swept away everything.

 **Reincarnation complete. Happy gaming.**

* * *

I could hear the chirping of birds, cracking open my eyes I saw my room vaguely. My clock read Sunday 11:27 AM. I rolled over in my bed I should get some more sleep before I…wait clock? I shuffled. "Whoa." My primary senses had returned.

I kicked myself over my bed standing up and moving for the first time in forever. I examined the new body, wondering why it was so big. Shouldn't I have been placed into a brand new one? "Mijo you're sleeping the day away wake up!" Someone knocked on the door. From their language and gruff tone of voice, it must have been whoever's father this was.

Not wanting to arouse suspicion I spoke. "Be down in a second," Grabbing the first few items in sight I threw on a hoodie, a pair of skinny jeans, and trotted down the familiar staircase following the smell of food until I wound up in the kitchen. I braced myself to face whoever's family I was now a part of but it was still not enough for the revelation. My heart stopped as I got an eye full of the person who called me down.

 _A skill has been created through a specific action._

 **Observe** \- Gives details about your target like the status screen.

I gulped unable to fully process the situation unfolding before me.

 **[Rafael Diaz Machismo Incarnate LVL 44]**

 **[Angie Diaz Spunky Professor LVL 46]**

"Marco come sit down with us." And there's the kicker. Angie smiled at me waving me over to sit at the kitchen counter with Marco's family. I gripped my jeans tightly as my thoughts ran at a sprinter's pace and my mind, like molasses, was unable to keep up.

"I-I'm gonna head upstairs and wash my face. Th-that ok?"

"Sure, thing sweetie!" The lady replied.

As I raced for the staircase I almost tumbled while ducking into the nearest bathroom and switching on the lights. If my new mother saying it did not hit me fully the face in the mirror did. "Don't scream. Don't scream." I covered my mouth. I had tan skin, brown hair, and a cute little mole on my face. I dug my fingers into my hair unable to deny the truth. "Holy shit I'm Marco. I am Marco Diaz."

Semi-calm I slid down against the bathroom door letting the full gravity of the situation sink in. "Oh, my god," I whined. "Out of all the bodies, out of all the people why this one!" I hijacked the body of this world's secondary hero completely by accident with no way to go back how can this be any...better, a wave of ease washed over me. It must have been the power of "Gamer's mind."

Instead of freaking out I thought logically, isn't this a good thing? "Status."

 **Name: Marco Diaz**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: 10 (0/5500)**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Safe-Kid (+20% EXP gain to all activities in Echo Creek)**

 **Money: $6.50**

 **HP: 750**

 **MP: 638**

 **STR: 6**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 13**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIS: 16**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Elemental Affinity: None**

 **Status Effects: None**

 **Attribute Points: 0**

With my status screen's information, it seems that I'm around one year behind the main timeline. Knowing that'll give me enough time to train up and get my stats in order before Ms. Butterfly comes knocking at our door. "Since she's going to be living under our roof," I grinned devilishly. "I'll have no shortage of chances to absorb that book and steal the wand."

You seemed surprised. My bad sorry I forgot to mention my intentions. The initial shock of being Marco made me forget but let me explain it now. Ever since I was a kid I've always wanted to subjugate the world. If not by magical powers then by climbing the corporate ladder of scumbags and since the latter option was out the former, more childish, option was in full swing.

Swiping away the screen I cracked my knuckles and went back downstairs. "Sorry, that took so long! I was still a bit sleepy I guess."

"Don't apologize you had a long day Friday with all your tests. How do you think you did?" Angie asked.

How would Marco respond? He's not really cocky but he was always confident in his grades so I should be too. "I think I did decently. None of the material was that hard." I shrugged.

Rafael chuckled in response to my answer. "Do you have any plans today? If not your mother and I were thinking, we could all go to the local gala downtown. They're featuring some of my art there tonight at eight!"

 **(New Quest Added!)**

 **Holla at the Gala!**

 **Your father wants you to spend the day with you at the Galleria downtown. Make his day extra special by making an appearance!**

 **Rewards: +1500 EXP, $10, increased intimacy with your mother and father, Applied Magic Skill Book**

 **[Y/N]**

I accepted the quest with a press of a finger. "Yeah, that sounds fun. Where is it exactly downtown? I planned on taking a walk around town for a little while."

"It's not too far from Echo Creek Middle don't you remember that?" The woman asked.

"Sorry I must have forgotten." I needed to stop apologizing so much. Angie didn't seem to mind as a kind grin formed on her face and she ruffled my hair before ushering me to eat. The moment I completed it a small box with the buff Momma's Home Cooking popped up. Plus +50% EXP gain when performing activities for the next hour.

Scarfing down the last bits of breakfast I shot up heading for the door. "Are you heading out already?"

"Mhm." I sounded. "I'll meet you guys at the show late-" Before I knew it a pair of hairy muscular arms scooped me up and held me in the air. I felt two wet, warm kisses on both ends of my cheek before I was released onto the cold stonework.

"Have a fun time out! See you soon!" Marco's mother and father said in tandem.

"Y-yeah." I blushed rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "See you later." This is a new feeling but I've seen parents do stuff like this for their kid, it's normal. I may not exactly be Marco but I was their child now. I should at least try to be kind.

Soon after exiting my new home I located my bike and sped off into Echo Creek's streets to enjoy my renewed freedom of movement. I raced around the town bobbing and weaving between the people who crowded the streets. I tried doing a wheelie, jumping, and even grinding at one point ending up with zero success. I didn't care it was exhilarating. An hour later I finally reached the park, out of air.

The town was far bigger than I thought. Aside from the main locations like the high school and Marco's home, there were a plethora of other places to venture in the future as well. I leaned into the park's water fountain to take a drink finishing my ride.

 **[By pushing yourself to the point of exhaustion your DEX has risen by 1!]**

It really does work exactly like Han Jee-Han's power that means almost every little thing I do will buff me up some way. Considering that I wonder how I should begin my training. Maybe I should open an instance dungeon and start right away this space is big enough. No one will notice if one kid goes missing in the park.

"Open instance dun- "I let out a small oomph and grunt as I staggered to the side from the pain, rubbing the spot where I had been hit. I dismissed the screen telling me that "Physical Endurance" had been created.

"Sorry about that Barfo." A grating voice shouted from behind.

 **[Jeremy Birnbaum Spoiled Brat LVL 8**

 **Age: 8]**

 **[Lars Vanderdud Roided-out Orangutan LVL 9**

 **Age: 14]**

I pinched my chin in confusion wasn't Jeremy supposed to be younger? "Hey! Barfo! You gonna give us our ball back or what?" Cautiously I tossed the ball back. "Thanks, Barfo."

"You can stop calling me that," I told them. "It's pretty annoying." Turning my back was my first mistake.

"Oh really? Then how about we call you target practice?" I heard the crack of a bat. Unable to dodge from the quickness of the ball it bolted into my back.

"The hell's your problem?"

"Uh doy, Barfo we hate you." Jeremy sniggered with his annoying little grin.

I pinched the bridge of my nose cursing my bad memory. At least there's one consistency so far. "That sounds like a personal problem. Take your insecurities elsewhere if you don't mind." I tried to turn again, unsurprisingly I heard the old sound of a bat meeting a ball.

Ready and on my toes, I tucked the baseball into my stomach softening the blow. Their stupid smiles turned to frowns as I reeled back releasing it full force. Jeremy doubled over holding his crotch, critical hit. I was aiming for his stomach but with my current dexterity, I should be glad I didn't hit him in the eye. I don't need Marco to get a record for physical assault.

 **[+500 EXP, Drops: Dignity** \- Too small to see. **]**

"Lame." I pouted. "Here's the deal you two I've got quite literally a million better things to do today so take that as a warning and go play with someone else." I tried to leave but again the universe had different plans for how I'd spend my day.

"You can't just do that to Jeremy Barfo!" Lars roared. His gargantuan feet shook the ground, the sound of his knuckles pierced my eardrums. "I'm going to pummel your face in."

Now, this would be an actual challenge. From a quick observe what Lars lacked in all other stats his base strength was two times as high. Looking at his effects he also had Berserker's Rage on raising all his stats by 10%.

Not knowing any real stances, I got into the one most comfortable to me. My dexterity is going to be my only out. "I will break you!" Feeling my blood run cold and common sense take over I concluded that this was a bad idea. That was all kinds of nope. Instead of risking my neck on a dick measuring contest I turned and ran. "Get back here!"

 **[A smart man knows when to hold'em and when to fold'em and for you, it's folding time. INT and WIS have risen by 1!]**

I groaned. It was appreciated that my power was going to keep track of me but at the time I needed to focus on outmaneuvering the mass of muscle closing in on me. Using his long arms my pursuer twiddled his fingers for my hoodie. My breath was on the verge of running out.

My legs stopped I threw up my hands hoping to lessen the impact of the punch. Wham! I waited for a moment expecting the pain to catch up to me at any second but none came. "You ok dude?" My savior asked. I opened my eyes to see Janna Ordonia, Marco's stalker and sort of friend. My head craned around her and saw the crumpled form of Lars. She had straight up one shot him.

 **[Janna Ordonia Upstart LVL 14]**

 **Age:13**

 **HP: 1082**

 **MP: 1009**

 **STR: 28**

 **VIT: 14**

 **DEX: 26**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIS: 16**

 **LUK: 10**

Holy crap her stats! She kicks my butt in every single area aside from wisdom and intelligence and even then, I barely have an edge on her. Why the hell is she so strong and what is up with her title? "Earth to Marco," Janna snapped. "You in there?"

Another note I need to stop spacing out. "I'm alright Janna. What about you?"

"Me? Doing me like always," She huffed proudly. "Lars looks like he'll be out for a while so you should get moving before he wakes up."

I nodded plus someone was sure to be by shortly to check in on these two. No way they'd be stuck here till their parents came looking for them, hopefully. "I think I will." Janna raised an eyebrow before shrugging and heading back to her bicycle.

"You should hang out with me sometime. You won't get beat up by those two numb skulls if you do!" The strange girl peddled off. I kept my gaze on her as she strode off to meet two figures, Ferguson and Alfonzo. They too had higher than average levels and with similarly strange titles. I'll need to check out this event later but first I decided to take her advice and got out of dodge.

Once I was enough distance away from the park I stopped by Britta's Tacos to refuel and regain health. Thanks to that debacle I had lost the buff eating Marco's Mom's food had given me to make matters more annoying this fast food didn't offer anything of value. "Skills." I thought. Now that I'm done running around it's time to see where my baseline is.

[ **Martial Arts Mastery(Active/Passive) LVL 2 EXP: 92.1%]** \- The art of punching, kicking, slapping, and overall annihilating everything! This skill can cover a large variety of fighting styles such as karate, boxing, Muay Thai, and more. Only experience will raise this skill. Warning: Some styles may interfere with one another.

\- Currently Passively Increases Attack Speed by 5% (can be increased)

\- Currently Passively Increases Attack Damage by 5% (can be increased)

\- Only Three Styles can be active at a time.

 **Known Styles:**

\- Style 1: Karate

\- Style 2: None Learned

\- Style 3: None Learned

 **[Cooking (Active) LVL 4 EXP 67.1%]** \- Mama always told you that nothing beats making a nice, hot meal for yourself. Tasting the flavors of the world you realize how right she was. I miss you, mama!

Chance to create food with positive status: 50%

Known Recipes:

-Nachos

Failures create useless goop that can be used on enemies!

 **[Crafting (Active) LVL 9 EXP 97.4%]** \- Necessity is the mother of invention. Going out into the real world requires that you know how to fix more things than break. Take those hands of yours and make something fantastic!

Chance to succeed in crafting: 50%

Known Recipes:

-Red Hoodie

 **[Magic (Passive) LVL 1 EXP 0.0%]** \- Ancient lifeblood of the universe flows through you allowing your body to channel magic! Foundation for creating new skills! Skills requiring Magic power cost 10% less when used.

 **[Pick-pocketing (Active) LVL 2 EXP 12.3%]** \- A great thief never gets caught red-handed. Dig in those pockets for all the juicy money and items!

Chances of successful pick-pocketing: 10% (Will be increased or decreased depending on your target's dexterity compared to yours! Status Effects on you or target affect a successful pick-pocketing attempt!)

 **[Lock-picking (Active) LVL 5 EXP 43.1%]** \- Accursed latch! Bend to my will! This skill allows you crack open the toughest of locks! Keep moving until you hit the sweet spot! Even failing increases your skill!

Well, Marco, I didn't expect you to have a skill as nefarious pick-pocketing in your repertoire. Maybe he was secretly plotting villainy in his spare time? I honestly doubt that more than likely he was trying to get something back from Janna.

 **[Create Instance Dungeon(Active) LVL 1 EXP 0.0%]** \- You can make your own dungeons with this skill. Higher skill will allow you to create dungeons where stronger enemies spawn.

Available Dungeons:

1\. Empty Dungeon- Empty place for contemplation.

2\. Slime Dungeon- All kinds of gooey monsters!

Gamer's Mind, for rational and calm thinking, and Gamer's Body, which allowed me to experience the world as a game, were already at their max. I tapped the edge of the table not bothering to look at the skills I had attained earlier today. The only thing out of the ordinary was my ability to channel magic as normal humans should not have this. There's so much testing to be done but instead of wasting time I prepared to make my last stops before it was too late.

Still on my journey to get a lay of the land I observed many places for later but when I passed by the Hill-Trank Plaza, where Marco spent his time practicing karate, I stopped. I secretly wished that Marco's pseudo-brother was in, unfortunately, there were no karate classes going on today. Inside another event was happening.

The sign on the door read, Capoeira, classes every Friday and Monday. "Maybe Sensei wanted some extra money for when he wasn't working." Meshing the two fighting styles together would be optimal while I was on Earth because let's be honest using magic for humans was overkill. I'll need to practice those skills on my own if I want to take care of Star and Moon. Ripping down the flyer I got back on my bike heading home.

I sat in Marco's room drafting all the information I had gained from my ride around town.

Anomalies: Ferguson, Alfonzo, Lars, and Jeremy.

Threats: Janna?

Plan of Action: Training! Training! Training!

I grinned in delight at no one being home. I'd have around three hours to train before I had to meet Marco's parents. Before I become an overlord, I'll have to pull off my facade as Marco properly but when I'm alone the mask can come off. Right now, I want to enjoy my power. I grabbed a bat from my closet then tiptoed out of the house into the backyard and raised my hand. "Create Instance Dungeon: Slime!"

The atmosphere shifted, the air turned colder. I looked around and even the sunlight had dimmed somewhat to a nasty, orange hue. I heard flopping far in the distance. "Inside?" As I was about to make my way in I stopped short as a green blob began oozing from the ground, forming into one singular, adorable amalgamation. A young baby slime had just been born.

Cute. I kneeled down by the small creature not afraid in the slightest, a chill ran up my spine.

 **Detect Blood Lust skill created.**

The slime flipped into my jaw knocking me over onto my butt. It wobbled in place then bounced forward ready to fight. I stiffened my lip and reached for the bat in the inventory. I'd be a disgrace to all gamers everywhere if I lost to a slime.

 **LVL 10 Green Slime**

"Observe!"

 **[Green Slime LVL10]**

 **Slimes, while not particularly evil, are known to eat everything in sight. Should you find yourself caught in one of their bodies you will experience the long process of their digestion until you become nothing but bones. Only the most fodder of characters would ever lose to this type of creature.**

 **HP: 34**

 **MP: 0**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 11**

 **DEX: 7**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 1**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Status: Agitated (More likely to mistakes.)**

Good to know the text system has some sass at least. Without hesitation, I charged, doing a quick hop gaining more momentum before I hurriedly swung my bat, slamming it into the back fence. It jiggled aggressively at me, bounding back moments later despite half of its health already being gone. This time I just sidestepped out of the way as the tiny monster flailed around the backyard. That agitated status was not kidding. I could play around with this thing and possibly get my dexterity up but this was plain sad. When it jumped back again I stomped the monster to dust.

"Well, that was boring."

 **[You received 300 EXP!]**

I closed the EXP message and wiped the remaining slime off my shoe. I waited by its corpse hoping for loot but no such luck. I shrugged as a shiver went up and down my spine. More sounds of flopping and plopping came from my left as more slimes appeared from the ground. They locked onto me the trio began their charge but this time I didn't stand around to be mesmerized by their cuteness, I was ready to fight.

 **LVL 10 Green Slime**

 **LVL 9 Green Slime**

 **LVL 9 Green Slime**

Taking advantage of my superior dexterity I launched into battle. The leading slime whipped into the air, spreading its body like a net. It was likely intending to slam me into the ground so they would have an easier time defeating me but that wasn't happening. I tumbled back infusing magic into the bat and swung as hard as I could at the mass of the monster who tried to smash me.

Doing this action created the "Brutal Blow" skill, increasing the critical chance of my strikes by fifteen percent and adding a fifty percent increase in damage at level one. Adding on it has armor penetration built in. It might have been an accident but at least I created a skill that applied to weapons and hands.

The slime I beat into the ground with a "Brutal Blow" died immediately. I pointed my weapon at the other two slimes daring them to attack, with their resolve renewed they attacked once more shame for them.

 **[Blunt Weapon Mastery has gained a level!]**

 **[Brutal Blow has gained a level!]**

 **[You have gained 860 EXP]**

Early leveling's not going to be a problem thankfully. If I can hop in and out of dungeons whenever I have free time increasing combat-related skills shouldn't be an issue either. After grinding here for a while I should have access to the stronger dungeon's maybe even ones where only septarians exist...let's stay in the realm of possibility for now. I flicked my weapon clean and examined the war zone, I found some slimeballs maybe I could sell these at a flea market as toys.

That seemed like the only way to make money for now I frowned. I killed four slimes, but not a lick of gold or a couple of dollars. I shrugged we're only just beginning. I don't know anything yet. The only way to figure out how this system works is to test it out some more. Come on lady luck be on my side.

 **[You have gained 3 levels!]**

 **[Blunt Weapon Mastery has risen by 2 levels!]**

 **[Brutal Blow has risen by 2 levels!]**

She was not. I had spent hours grinding getting a feel for the new system but I was having mixed feelings. I learned a bit, but I also discovered that slimes do not drop cash. Not only that but the stingy system had not given me a title for killing all these darned slimes. A nagging feeling told me that I was almost there but I was far too exhausted to continue. I also managed to learn the "Sense Danger" skill from fighting, in conjunction with "Detect Bloodlust" these skills will make me a more sensitive fighter.

However, where was the money? All I had were slimeballs! While I didn't necessarily need money, it was better to not go without and I didn't plan on doing the whole Princess Marco shtick. I had been wasteful in my time and had not used my magic to make any attacks. I was banking on that Applied Magic skill book to compensate for my waste of time though in the future I can't afford to make the same mistake again. It was seven now best to take a shower before I head over maybe I'll get some boost out of it. I yawned.

"I'd say my first day as Marco was pretty productive." I thought to myself gaining three levels in such a short time has put me in a good mood, now all I had to do was leave the dungeon and finish a quest. It shattered but not by my will. My body trembled alerting me to danger.

"So, this is where the protected space was." By the voice, I could immediately tell that whoever had destroyed my space was a woman. My eyes widened in fear as I stood in place like a deer in headlights, staring back at the real Marco Diaz's pale skin, red-haired, pointy-eared, potential love interest. She crossed her arms scanning the area for any potential threats only to land on me.

In any other situation, this would be cool but seeing as how I plan on absorbing basically her boss, Glossaryck, and defeating Moon this situation could not be worse. Especially if Rhombulus was involved. Maybe I could turn this meeting around for the better? Yes, it would be good...no. Remembering the Council's track record they crystallized anything they deemed a threat. Meeting Hekapoo now might get me that game over sooner than I thought.

I did not like this. How do I plan around this? There is no way I've already screwed up the timeline in one day! I needed to distance myself from this woman now! But the instant I tried to escape the ground lit on fire. At least I got to gaze into her pretty eyes before I was frozen for eternity.

Enjoying my final breaths of freedom, my mind finally calmed itself settling on two words to describe my predicament. "I'm screwed."

* * *

 **Name: Marco Diaz**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: 13 (300/7000)**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Safe-Kid (+20% EXP gain to all activities in Echo Creek)**

 **Money: $6.50**

 **HP: 900**

 **MP: 788**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 9**

 **DEX: 17**

 **INT: 22**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUK: 13**

 **Elemental Affinity: None**

 **Status Effects: None**

 **Attribute Points: 15**

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

 _Back Cover_

[Rebirth Arc Ch(s): 1-3]

[Into the Unknown Arc Ch(s): 4-8]

[Welcome to Earth Arc: Upcoming]


	2. New World

**New World**

I had absolutely no idea how long she had been staring at me. Hekapoo's eyes seemed as if they had opened a portal into my soul to scan every bit. I feared that if I gave her too much time she might pull out something or worse make an assumption. Steeling my nerves, I shrunk away from the woman.

 **[Hekapoo Fiery Councilwoman: Scissor Enforcer LVL ?]**

Hekapoo kept her eyes affixed to me more than likely contemplating the assignment she had been sent on. She may not be able to detect levels however due to her relationship with magic she must have felt the small sum of power emanating from me. An ability that creatures from Earth should just not have. "Hey mind telling me why you're _trying_ to run away?" she requested.

My hairs stood on end as her venomous words churned my stomach, making it even more difficult to think a way out of this situation. "I don't know what you're talking about ma'am," I said innocently. "I was just playing in my backyard and suddenly a lady with horns pops out of nowhere is it wrong to be scared?"

The councilor was taken aback sneering at my words. "I don't know." Hekapoo began, "You don't seem to be all that scared. Any normal human would have wet their pants. What's your excuse?" Good to know she wasn't just a pretty face after all. She had lived for millions of years according to Star and Marco's Guide of the Multiverse so no doubt she had dealt with plenty of smooth-talking individuals and caught them red-handed. She was not getting this one today though.

I stepped back again. Hekapoo skirted to the opening side of our backyard blocking, what she thought, was my only exit. I concentrated on the palm of my hand, with the little bit of MP I had left I was going to get out of here. "You're starting to make me nervous. Someone might think you're trying to kidnap a kid."

"Your dirtball's laws don't mean anything to me."

I gulped. "That so? To be honest it's not our laws you need to worry about." The energy kept burning against my hand almost causing me to lose control. I bit my lip, I can't lose concentration.

"And why should I worry about the universe's worst batch of worms?"

"That we're not worms for one. I'd say we're more like rats." I shouted, raising my hand in the air showing a small sparking, a ball of mana.

 **Due to a specific action, the skill _Flash Bomb_ has been created!**

"And rats can be pretty tricky! **Flash Bomb**!" Hekapoo dashed for me however as she almost grasped my arm I tossed it into the ground covering my own eyes and ears.

 **[Flash Bomb(Active) LVL 1 EXP 0.0% Cost: 20 MP] -** A skill created from volatile magic to disorient opponents. Will cause the user to have impaired senses as well.

 **-Stuns targets in a 10-meter area for 5 seconds.**

The sound screeched around us deafening the noise of all other things. Once the light and wide-ranging white noise stopped I shook my head. Hekapoo was stumbling in circles trying to dull the pain to her sensory organs. I hopped over the fence into my front yard where my bike was and strode down the street as quickly as the pedals would take me. I dove down the nearest hill taking any path that would increase the distance between the two of us.

The galleria's downtown, all I need to do is get there and I can blend in with the crowd. Swiveling suddenly, I smelled burning rubber from behind me and saw the fire. My bicycle wheel was smoldering, melting away before my eyes, then it popped making me skid out of control into a patch of grass. From down the street, Hekapoo blew out the fire on her finger and nonchalantly walked after me.

I rose from my feet pacing myself to a sprint. I could see the beacon lights calling me to safety however my goal was still too far. I scanned the area with observe looking for anything. The beat of piano keys drew my eyes to the local loner of the town, Oskar.

 **[Oskar Greason Musician LVL12**

 **Age: 15]**

"Yo Mango what's up dude?"

"Marco," I corrected him. "Hey uh you mind driving me somewhere really quickly?"

The older teen tilted his head in confusion. He parted his bangs seeing my dirtied form. "You ok man? You look like you got hit by something or…" He trailed off softly pressing the keys on his instrument. "Are you running away from someone?"

I snapped my head down in a quick affirmation. Thank goodness, he was at least smart enough to pick up on this situation. "There's a crazy chick after me! I need to get away from here and to the Galleria!"

Oskar puckered his lips and brought the car to life, kicking open the door he let me into his dingy all-purpose vehicle. "To the local gala we go my man!" His engine screeched in agony before it ignited and we blasted from the street corner onto the roads.

Hekapoo became a speck in the mirror. I sighed of relief reclining into the torn-up seats. "Thanks for this. I would have been in a real bind."

"No problem," Oskar playfully punched my shoulder. "Moms huh?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Moms?" The car slipped against the street. The roof of the car liquefied in the wake of the tender hand ripping it back. Hekapoo flicked her finger sighing at the chipped nail, no doubt she'd be taking that out on me later.

"Uh, Mango is that your mom?" Oskar squawked before his head slammed into the steering wheel. My pursuer leaped from the roof to the front of the car bringing it to a stop with her foot.

She released the smoking hood dropping the car to the ground. I tried to climb into the back but with her monstrous strength, Hekapoo tore open the door snatching me by the hood and outside. "I need an adult…"

"I am an adult." Hekapoo dug her fingers into my neck constricting my oxygen flow. My head went into a haze as I slipped out of full consciousness. I could feel myself being dragged over gravel, rocks, and other debris until I overheard a portal being torn open then it was dark.

* * *

 **You have slept in a bed for 8 hours! HP and MP 100% restored!**

 _"Today is not my day."_ I squirmed in place cracking my eyes. From a glance, I could tell it was some sort of cell room but there were only fragments of colors here and there. I groaned, the hushed whispers of those in proximity became silent. In unison, feet marched towards me all taking a spot-on an end of my body.

A beaming glare of light blasted my sight burning my corneas. "Who are you?" A distorted voice asked.

Unable to deal with the pain I reflexively turned my head to the side. What were they using a two-dollar voice modulator? "Excuse me but can you get that light out of my face? I've been manhandled and knocked out in the last I don't know when. Mind showing some courtesy?"

"Oh, yeah we can do that." The light snapped off.

"Rhombulus!" Hekapoo slapped the back of his crystalline head. "You idiot how can you go listening to the prisoner!?"

"I'm sorry! He was just very polite about it." The Timeout Guy said apologetically. "Which is more than you do always yelling at me." He cried gaining him even more of his fellow councilor's disdain.

My locks drafted upwards as right above me the highest member of the magic council was inhaling my hair. Lekmet stroked his beard in contemplation. "How come every time we get together you two start squabbling like kids?" Omintraxus Prime huffed from within his small containment. He checked the tiny watch on his wrist grumbling more.

Hooray, I've had the chance to see all my future competition! Bad news it was not looking good. I could not read one of their levels. I was but a mere vanilla character in the DLC expansion. "Go to the time out corner!" Hekapoo shouted. Lekmet's bodyguard shuffled to a corner of the room staring into the wall. Just then the heavy door cracked open. A regal woman with pale, blue hair stepped though sticking one more pin into her hair.

 **[The Undaunted Queen Moon LVL ?]**

Moon's very presence suffocated me not only because of the air of nobility or her overpowering strength but that amazing title. This woman was _a_ queen and deserved respect, however, the way she handled a certain immortal monster could have been better. "Now what is so important that you dragged me away from the ball?"

The council pointed to me. I wish I could wave I was near _the_ Moon after all. "Him?" Moon questioned aloud. "He's a child."

 _"Yes! Someone trusting!"_

Lekmet bawed. "He said there was a magical space made on Earth, one of the non-magic places in the multiverse." Rhombulus translated, more so muttered, as he was still cross with Hekapoo. "The meanie found that kid in it. Brought'em here."

Moon stepped by the table. I kept a neutral face praying she would see me as harmless, comparatively at least. What's one human to the might of the council? The Queen poked my cheeks, maybe she figured I was a realistic doll. "Is he alive?" She continued to prod.

"Yes, very much," I answered causing her majesty to recoil in embarrassment. "Don't be scared, I don't bite."

"But he does run," Hekapoo said snidely.

Moon glared back at the scissor maker forcing the girl to shut her mouth. The head Butterfly rubbed her temples. "By Nefcy this is obviously just a child." Moon groaned. "I have no idea why you're all being so tense but this needs to stop. You are to release and send this boy home."

"What?" Hekapoo and Rhombulus shouted.

"After I went all the way to that backwater dimension to get this chump?"

"Who you calling a chump?"

Hekapoo smirked pushing off the cabinet she leaned against. "Am I supposed to call garbage anything else?" I didn't want to agree with the cry-baby enforcer but Rhombulus' words had some merit to them. She was beyond rude to anyone beneath her, although to be fair she was one of the strongest people in the universe. I suppose she had the right to, for now.

"Enough!" Moon roared gathering all members of the council. "I'm sorry young man." Moon reached for a pair of keys unlocking one of my shackles. "We'll get you home immediately."

"Queen Moon!" Someone burst into the room. "Princess Star has gotten into the punch bowl!"

"For the love of..." Moon sighed. "Excuse me we'll be back in a moment."

"We?" Hekapoo asked.

Moon nodded. "You all obviously need to relax. Come with me we're going to go downstairs and enjoy the party."

"Baw baw baw?"

"Yeah what about the kid?"

"He's a child where could he get off to?"

Is she leaving? "No, unlock me! It takes two seconds!" I groaned. Thank you, Moon, but really? Could you not have spared the time to let me go? Whatever queenly duties swirling in your head could not have been that important but what do I know. How can anyone be normal after their mother was murdered...? Ah man, I just bummed myself out.

The more I think about it Mewni really is a messed-up place behind the bubbly people and fun. With a heavy sigh, I promised to at least try and keep Moon alive in the future. Lifting my head the second I couldn't hear the collective rambling of the commission I clawed out a bobby pin from inside my jacket. Marco's strange quirks were already coming in handy.

 **(New Quest Added!)**

 **Escape Mewni**

 **One jump ahead of the corn line! One step ahead of the scissors!**

 **They crystallize only what they can't ignore! And that's a lot of things!**

 **Seems you've been put in a bind by the council. You don't really plan on sticking around, do you?**

 **Rewards: +20,000 EXP, title, $250, +200 reputation on Mewni**

 **Failure: Crystallized, unable to progress in the storyline.**

 **-Get out of your prison room. []**

"Really? So even after Moon's specific orders, they were still planning on making me a statue. That's not happening." I snapped springing into action.

Using my free fingers, I navigated the pin into the lock. I deftly manipulated the mechanisms in my shackle fighting the tension. Slowly I went deeper and with one more push, the lock broke off. I rolled my shoulders and stretched. _"Must have been on that table all night."_ Not to relish one victory I began working on the door only to have the pin snap inside.

Great news. _"Next plan of action."_ I wondered. _"Status. MP's full, alright. Might as well practice my magic now, no harm they know who I am already."_ Focusing on my palm I summoned my magic pointing in a corner. When the energy compressed I swirled it this time in more control. When I felt complete mastery, I breathed deep letting every bit flow leaving black marks on the wall. _"One more time should do the trick. Now for the door."_

I repeated my process only this time I pressed my hand against the lock. In a mass of vibrations, the lock ruptured to flames, dipping off the handle and dissolved through the ground.

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **[Magic Bolt(Active) LVL 1 EXP 0.0% Cost: Varied]-** By successfully manipulating your magic your ability to create objects with it has manifested into a new power! Can shoot magic blasts up to ten yards. Minimum charge time 4 seconds, max ten.

Maybe being dragged here wasn't so bad after all. When put under pressure you've got to be creative and my impending crystallization was a definite motivator for innovation. I pushed open my containment room, a thought occurred. What if the council came back too soon? If they just walk in, they'll send the castle into high alert searching for me. Any second I have is going to count so if I lose even one...Nodding to myself I strung the drapes together and suspended them outside.

Next, I shattered the light fixture and kicked over all chairs except for one bringing it with me. While exiting, I tied a bit of string to the end of it, yanking it through. When I heard the thunk of wood on wood I was ready to leave. If I orchestrated that correctly that should give me more than enough time to get out of here.

 **-Get out of your prison room. [x]**

 **-Find a way to get home. []**

Yeah, stop nagging me. It's not as easy as you're making it out to be. How can I get out of here? _"My dungeons aren't such a protected space if people stronger than I can walk in and out, the front door's not an option, I have no idea how to open dimensions, so that leaves me finding a pair of scissors. Who's gullible enough to let me snag them?"_

"Moonpie!" a gurgling voice hiccupped. River Butterfly, Moon's husband, did a drunken waltz down the hall downing a wooden beer stein that lapped its remaining contents on the carpet. "Moownpie! Where have you gone dear?"

 **[King River Butterfly LVL 64**

 **Status Effect: Inebriated]**

 _"Here's my Sucker."_

I could smell River from down the hall he's been hitting the bottle hard. Events like these must be the few where he's allowed to cut loose and from the sounds of it all he wants to do is spend time with Moon, cute. They must have missed each other. "You there lad!"

The thick mass of man hobbled towards me. "Lad, do you have any idea where my dear Moon might be?"

I coughed twice raising my voice to what I assumed would sound nobler. "King River how are you this evening? Queen Moon has sent me to retrieve you!"

"Indeed?" River's face burned red. Was retrieve some type of code word for them? He began muttering to himself, thankfully whatever lewd thoughts he had would not fall on my ears. "Then we shall go to the bedroom post haste!" The older man said tiredly reaching for his scissors.

Oh no. "Wait King River! Q-queen Moon also informed me that it would be best for you to stop by the main ballroom before heading up there. She has asked me to escort you without the use of your scissors."

River flared his nostrils at me. He put his hands on his hips like a teenager waving his scissors a little too close to my face. "Why? What possible reason?"

"Queen Moon made mention of the pole-dancing incident. She said it would be best to give them to a trusted retainer."

King Butterfly's face folded into a sullen expression on his forehead overlapped one another. "But I just got done dealing with that insufferable Dave Lucitor. Simply because his son and my daughter are dating does not give him free reign to come to the castle whenever he and his wife have quarrels!"

 _"Star and Tom are still dating? Maybe I'll get the chance to see their breakup."_ What am I thinking? I don't have time for childish drama. Their breakups going to happen no matter what, I can't concern myself with distractions.

"Fine," River stuck the scissors into my hands. "We have not a moment to lose lest my loins lose their fire." Gross. I huffed as I grabbed hold of River's arm. My face contorted into a frown breathing in the toxic smell of alcohol it took all I had not to pass out. River led me down a corridor to corridor until we finally reached a well-lit area of the castle.

True servants employed by the Butterfly family rushed in and out of the kitchen to the main hall. We've reached our destination time to drop off the extra baggage. River was still babbling to himself whispering his wife and daughter's names over and over. _"Dang it."_ Despite being utterly repulsed by the drunken form of River I couldn't just leave him here alone.

You better remember this kindness old man. "Hello, can someone come help me? It appears King River's had a bit too much to drink again!"

"Really?" a collection of voices asked. Mere seconds later King River had a battalion of maids and butlers at his beckon to take care of him.

"My Moonpie..."

They had him on a stretcher going back the way we came. "Sir River let us take you back to your room. We'll inform Queen Butterfly."

"But what about where'd that lad go?"

"What lad sire?"

"He wore a…what was it again?" And he was completely delirious another feather in my cap. With that obstacle, out of the way I reached for River's scissors and prepared to open a way home, preparing being the operative word. The castle was abuzz, every corner I moved to awaited a new hindrance for escape and here was the next one.

"Move it or lose it!" Waves of boys attired in regal clothing forced me down the hall had I not kept a tight grip I would have lost the scissors. Minutes of almost drowning in the body odor of others I wound up in a velvet room. Clothes like the ones the men who accidentally brought me here were hung all around. I hid from the Royals near the back. A lot of gossip was going around but once I heard a peculiar name my ear's tuned in. "You really plan on dancing with Star again Tom?"

"Well duh, she is my girlfriend after all?" Tom Lucitor, a demon prince from the underworld, and semi-rival to this body's original owner cackled. Saying he was in love with Star an understatement it was bordering on a creepy obsession but it was strangely endearing in some ways.

"Don't you think you're being too clingy? I mean no girl likes to be smothered."

"I'm not smothering her Adrian," Tom tossed his damp with sweatshirt at the fish prince. "I have to make sure no one else here gets funny ideas."

"All I'm saying is that there are other girls in the world than Star Butterfly."

"And we're supposed to be friends." Tom said dismissively. "Where the heck is my tie?" Please don't come over here. Pale lilac hands swept across the table. Tom plucked one of the many ties from the heap bumping me out of the way as he put it on. "Nice, hey dude aren't you going get dressed?" The prince grinned slapping my back.

As soon as they vacate the dressing room I'll receive my sweet rewards putting up with pompous royals is a small matter. Admittedly royal secrets are the juiciest and Tom's obsession can be fuel for later. A bell rang. The princes aligned at the door adorned in their new suits. "Hm," Manfred tapped on his clipboard.

"Um, can we get a move on? I have a dance waiting for me."

"Apologies Prince Lucitor, we are short a head for the evening. Another prince was due to arrive at intermission and from the looks of it, he is still not accounted for. Have any of you perchance seen him?"

None of you saw anything. Get a move on, go along with the underpaid, overworked staff member. "Yeah, he was sulking by the mirror in the back." Of course.

The kings to be were funneled to the main ballroom, following Tom's instructions Manfred smiled pleasantly at me and offered a hand. "Hello young prince," he said. Manfred too emitted an aura about him. I deemed it unimportant to observe him but copying his behavior may be of some use. "Heavens it appears you've come underdressed! What to do? What to do?"

I've done plenty of lying so far maybe I can keep up the streak. "I could always return home for some proper clothing. You see I have my own scissors and-"

"No that will not do sire! Here come with me I've always wanted to unveil a personal creation of mine when a chance concurrent to this occurred." Manfred clapped his hands together happily, pulling me aside. "Strip."

"What?"

The manservant wagged his fingers. "I'm going to make you look lovely." Does no one on this end of the universe know the meaning of the word modesty or personal space? He must have had a plethora of practice with others because he had my clothes off instantly. Once Manfred was thoroughly done violating me we stopped in front of a full-length mirror. "Tell me what you think?"

 **Equipment**

 **Total DEF 20**

 **Head - Black and white, birdlike domino mask.** Masks your true identity. 80% less chance for enemies to recognize who you are. +5 defense.

 **Chest - Black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents.** An outfit most of the noble birth tend to wear. + 5 defense.

 **Hands - Red gloves.** A call of thievery rings in your body. DEX +8%. +3 defense.

 **Legs - Black jogger-pleated pants.** A little loose but they'll do. +4 defense.

 **Feet -** **Black pointed shoes**. Comfortable and quiet you could get used to these. DEX + 7%. +3 defense.

 **[Rare] Armor Bonus Set-** When wearing this set and performing duties under the name of your organization reputation +25%.

"I admit it. This outfit's pretty bad ass."

"I aim to please," Manfred replied with a bow. "Shame we cannot revel in my glory any longer. To the ball! Chop! Chop!"

I had almost forgotten. "No, let go of me! I don't want to go!"

"Don't be silly you'll turn heads at the ball!"

 _"It's not their heads I'm worried about."_ I whimpered. Over the course of one hour, I had gone from being a prisoner to a false princeling what else could go wrong?

Manfred dropped me in a chair next to Tom. I averted my eyes from him opting to keep my own face down. "Hello, all! I would like to commence the second portion of this evening's silver bell-ball, an event for all royalty to partake in and form stronger bonds with one another! Would our first few royals take the center stage."

Tom stepped up straightening his tie, across the room a blonde girl with heart mark on her cheeks advanced across the floor. The Demon Prince confidently placed his hand out to his partner, taking it they began their dance. She wore a brilliant blue dress the same color as her eyes and glided over the dance floor with a pristine elegance one expects from a princess. If I didn't observe her I might not have believed it was Star Butterfly.

"Ow!" Tom bounced up and down on the floor clutching his swollen foot. Amid their dance, Star had stabbed it with her heels.

"That's leaving a mark B-fly." Princess Pony Head snorted.

"My bad Tom," Star mumbled.

"I'm fine just-ah! Ice. I need to sit down for a minute." Star went back to her seat as well. She quickly began conversing with her disembodied friend hiding what was undeniably a smirk from everyone else.

I tried my hardest not to laugh at the agonized boy next to me. "H-hello," a pixie clothed in white bowed in front of me. "Would you like to dance?" she asked embarrassed. This dance involving royalty must go by seat order.

"Pardon me but I must decline not much of a dancer. Any waltz with me would surely end with us both on the ground, two left feet you see."

"Is that so? Excuse me for being so informal, enjoy your night." Pixie Princess sniffed.

Did I just hurt her feelings? Formal functions aren't my forte but even I could tell she was distraught at my refusal. Upon my refusal, the master of ceremonies continued down the line until we got back to me, skipping over the injured Tom. This time I ignored a princess with a large blemish resembling a parasite. Whispers were being spread.

"Twice in a row. Is our mysterious prince saving his feet for a special partner this evening?"

"Maybe he's shy?"

"Isn't that adorable?"

I was occupying myself with my status screen help section.

 **[Your life. Duh. Health(HP), tells you how many more hits you have until you go caput! So, don't hit 0 or it's game over!** **Current HP regen is 2% of max HP/minute]**

 **[Magic power is the gauge of your magical reserves. Current MP regen is 1% of max MP/min]**

 **[You're a real smarty pants. Affects your ability to learn quickly and retain information.**

 **MP regeneration increases by 1% for every 10 points added into INT. Each point in this stat increases your overall MP by 10.]**

 **[Show off your guns to the ladies with your amazing Strength! Affects carrying capacity and how hard you can hit with melee weaponry!]**

 **[Vitality. How much of a beating you can take! Raises physical defense. Each point in this stat increases your overall HP by 10.]**

And last but certainly not least my favorite stat.

 **[Dexterity. E = MC squared. Increases hand-eye coordination, attack speed, and will let you dodge like no tomorrow! Increases an attack's damage and aim with ranged attacks. By the way, do you have sticky fingers?]**

Dexterity and I are going to get along swimmingly. I dismissed the screen. By this time most of the royalty had joined their family. I looked to my lone seat where no one was and frowned. Marco's parents must be worried sick about him by now. "Hey there Tuxedo Turd. You here to dance or what?"

I smiled at Ponyhead. A little longer, I can do this. "No thanks, I prefer someone with hands to hold."

"Your loss." She scoffed floating to the stage with her parents. Everything about this world is so irking! Even with the power of Gamer's mind frustration kept bubbling within me.

I balanced the chair on it ends as I whistled to myself. Making it through the entire night without dancing with anyone has got to be an accomplishment. "And now for our last dance!" To conclude Star's going to dance with Tom.

Tom climbed shakily to his feet. "Yes, they got the song right." The melody picked up. Looks like Tom was up to a scheme to woo Star. Good for him hope it works out. I closed my eyes. In a minute I would hear Manfred finish the ball, snag some food, and be gone.

"Hey," _No._ Tell me she's throwing her voice and not speaking to me. "Hello," Why does the universe hate me? "Anyone in there?" I intercepted Star's hand as she reached for my mask. I gently pushed it back to her grimacing. "It's rude to ignore people you know. Especially in their own house."

 **Bloodlust Detected.** "Is he going to decline Princess Butterfly too?"

"The joke's gone too far."

As expected Star was standing there. "Wouldn't you rather dance with Prince Lucitor? He looks _very_ agitated that you aren't offering your hand to him." Star frowned to the side at her boyfriend who was spitting flames. Tom's attendants were unsuccessfully trying to calm him down. Unexpectedly she picked me up and maneuvered our arms together. I positioned my feet, I didn't really know what to do but I must try and not look like a fool.

Everything seemed to darken like lights in a theater. Are they setting ambient lighting? The music was gone and all the whispers from earlier were as well. Why can't I hear anything? I thought I wasn't breathing because I was nervous but I wasn't struggling for air either. Just then a luminescent green screen appeared in front of me.

 **[Hope you're prepared! You've entered your first quick-time event! QTE for short. QTEs are triggered during special storyline events and require you to use quick thinking to succeed! If you mess up there are no redoes!]**

" _So, I only get one chance to leave a lasting impression…"_ I thought to myself. I mentally ordered the box to flash to another screen _._

 **[In this QTE you will see golden silhouettes that signal the next position you should take in the dance. Try to avoid doing the same action twice as this will decrease everyone's attention on your hypnotic movements and expose your identity!]**

Where was this when I was getting run down by Hekapoo? It's possible that my stats were too low and I needed to use my own ingenuity but I'd have to figure that out later.

 **[Warning! Time will resume upon closing this box and the quick-time event will begin. In the future to succeed at QTEs the Gamer's stats will be heavily dependent on the route to victory but seeing as how this is only a tutorial focus on making Star happy! Well, we're done for now! Sweep her off her feet killer!]**

Ok, this sounds fun. While entirely out of left field along with everything else from the evening, this was a golden opportunity. Time to give the angry prince a sneak peek of the future. I closed the box and promptly tucked my arm underneath Star's waist, moving with the music.

Glancing around her searching for the faint ghosts stepping in the direction of the poses, I matched each one hearing a chime possibly meaning I performed the action properly. I felt as if I was hogging the limelight but I didn't have the luxury of wondering if Star had something against being lead in a dance. Honestly, her compliance doesn't mean much.

The two of us stood to face each other in the middle of the dance floor, Star stared back at me her blue orbs glittering. Quickly she took the initiative leading me into a series of back steps and twirling me. I could barely match her movements, after each instance, she sped up. Even with my meager knowledge of dancing, I knew that the way she carried herself during the box steps was unbelievably accurate. I barely placed by foot in the right spot as the golden outline faded away.

I had to take back the lead, she was getting carried away. I snaked my arm over my partner's shoulder forcing us both apart then I took her fingertips pulling her back in. The violins were slowing down time to end it with a big finish! Star's feet collided with mine, she must have thought she was still leading, sending us into a free-fall that almost had us on the ground. I coiled my leg forcing us into a spiraling pirouette that made me green in the face.

Stomping on the ground and drifting my arm down her midriff we dipped ending the dance with a final strum of the string. I hope that was as cool in my head as it was to everyone else.

 **[You saved your waltz at the last moment with fast reflexes! DEX has risen 1!]**

 **[Congratulations! QTE passed!]**

I wiped the hem of my forehead and released Star. I had put way more into the dance than I thought. Dramatically the room exploded with applause. I swallowed bowing to the crowd. "Awesome," Star giggled. "I don't think I've ever had a dance that fun!" The blonde girl gawked as she hung onto my shoulder.

"I try to impress." I coughed and glanced behind me at the boy who at this point has turned into a literal ball of rage, "But I'm afraid the fun stops here."

I dodged to the side and rattled my suit. Thankfully he missed the outfit, not only for Manfred's sake but my own. I would not lose the bonuses it gave me. "That dance!" Tom shouted. "Was meant!" He's getting stronger. "For me!" the prince floated in the air fireballs ignited in his hands. He spouted unintelligible gibberish locking onto me before hurling the masses of flame.

 **[Tom Lucitor Temperamental Demon Prince LVL 41]**

And this is what playing around has gotten me. I wasted no time, sprinting across the ballroom and away from the demon. I winced at the scorching sound of crashing through the wood. I glanced back over my shoulder to see the tables burning in my wake. "Tom bro you need to stop!" Adrian shouted from his seat. Surprisingly Tom calmed down and floated back to the ground. His fishy friend put an arm around him wiping away the fire on his shirt. "Missing your dance isn't such a big deal," He began.

"It isn't?"

"No buddy," He smiled sweetly. In an instant, Adrian wound his fist back jetting it into Tom's midsection projecting his fellow noble flying across the ballroom onto the buffet table. "Hitting me in the face with a fireball is you goddamn douche!" The underworld's Prince grit his teeth in fury, a fire sparked with every grind.

Tom reached for the cake underneath him hitting Adrian square in the face. The fishy prince frowned wiping up the remains lobbing it back and missing entirely. He hit another one of the princes and before I knew the room plunged into a chaotic showdown of slinging food."Food fight!" Pony princess called from her throne.

Dodging the tasty projectiles, I flipped over a table as a barricade to protect myself. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. "Pony Head over here!" Two more people joined me behind my fortress. "Hey! How you doin'?"

"Fine." I groaned. "Are all royal functions this," _Splat!_ "Dysfunctional?"

"No, they're usually worse!" Star slung a pile of food over the blockade. My stomach rumbled, seeing all this food being thrown around like garbage was making me hungry. I clutched my bottom half Star must have noticed because when I did she shoved a handful of mixed nourishment into my mouth.

In any other circumstance, I would have to spit it back up immediately but the amount of force she was putting behind her hand was too much. The mix of foods slid down my throat. My body didn't reject it, not bad, pretty good actually. "What is this?"

"I think that's sponge cake mixed with steak."

My finger prodded the edge of my lips, the savory sugary taste still hung on them making me drool like a dog who wanted another treat. "That was delicious." I scraped together some mush and put it in my inventory.

"And good ammo gurl!" The unicorn groaned. "This is getting boring. Can we get out of her Star?"

"Yeah," Star said wiping the gruel and stains off her dress. "Let's leave." I sat up cracking my back. "Hey," I opened my eyes. "You're coming with, right? It'll be fun!"

I shook my head. I've had more than my fair share of fun with the DLC. "I need to head home."

Star frowned, the heart cheek marks on her face turned to little teardrops. Her puppy dog eyes drew me in. "Please! Please! Just for a little while! You're one of the few not boring people here!"

"Sorry but I-"To force me further down the rabbit hole my friend blurred up.

 **(Side Quest Added!)**

 **Princess' Plaything**

 **Star wants to have an after party with you! It's up to you to keep her entertained until things die down you can do that, right? Then you can go home! Maybe…probably…**

 **(Escape Mewni-Quest Updated!)**

 **Rewards: +5,000 EXP, $100, intimacy with Star**

 **Bonus Rewards:?**

You're an absolute son of a bitch text-box. I can't deny the urge I need the early leveling power-ups! "I mean I'd love to um...?"

"Star Butterfly!" I already knew her name but I had to keep up the act. "What's your name?"

I can't give her my real one. What's something creative and proper, oh I know. I think I'll grant a special wish for someone out there. "Refer to me as Sol. Emperor Sol!" I said placing two fingers on the side of my parted hair.

"Emperor?" Star's friend blew out air. "What a Turd." When I get the book she's the first to go.

* * *

Astonishingly Star choose her family's library as a cool down spot. She explained that during incidents her room was the first place her parents would check to scold her and so on coming her was smart on her, but annoying for me. Star and her bothersome friend were banging their heads to rock music downstairs while I was walking around this treasure trove of knowledge taking whatever caught my interest.

The Butterfly library was marked for easy access by the owners of the company, it made finding the magic section all the easier. As I made my way around the shelves I kept observe active using it on each book. I managed to find a skill book for meditation, a book about Mewman knight's proper sword form, and a book describing how to manifest magic properly.

The best find was a book describing how to heal, although it apparently needs some sort of catalyst, crystals probably. I found two tattered books near the back of a shelf with faded writing. They were skill books but even observe could not fully access them. Finally, I found an actual guide to the multiverse. "Hotspots and vacationing for royals. Where to go, and avoid in a ravenous universe." Ultimately, I stuffed all those books into my inventory.

"Hey, Sol!" I quickly slid down the library's ladder after stealing the books and made my way back to the girls. While I was still out of sight I took the meditation skill book and absorbed it.

 **[Warrior's Meditation (Passive/Active) LVL 1 EXP: 0.0%] -** Throughout time Queens of Mewni found themselves run ragged for their people, fatigue could usually be fixed with a firm massage but Solaria wasn't one to sit around! She created this technique to recover quickly after a battle and taught it to her fellow fighters! By reaching into oneself you can tap into your magic and calm the raging spirits within your soul! You are at one with the universe and can feel your body grow thusly.

 **-Passively increases all stats by 10%**

 **-When active, allows the user to go into meditation to restore lost HP and MP**

 **-When active HP recovery is increased by 10%/min**

 **-When active MP recovery is increased by 10%/min**

I laughed. The commission may have brought me here out of fear but once I start allocating my stat points numbers will solidify their dread. I needed passives and this book was a get out of jail free card. As for those other books when I'm back on Earth they'll be assimilated but I can't keep Star waiting too long after all. "What's up? We ready to go do something now?"

"Yep!" Star nodded. "Pony Head and I were thinking that we'd take a trip into monster territory! We're gonna go on an adventure!" She singsong.

"Unless the Emperor's too scared!" Again, with the insulting comments.

I growled. I flexed my fingers resting them more comfortable in my gloves. I've already been gone for a day or so what's a few more hours. I didn't need detect bloodlust to feel Pony Head's anger but that wasn't going to stop me. Time to show off. "What are we waiting for an invitation? Let's go!"

* * *

 **Name: Marco Diaz**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: 13 (300/7000)**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Safe-Kid (+20% EXP gain to all activities in Echo Creek)**

 **Money: $6.50**

 **HP: 900**

 **MP: 788**

 **STR: 9.9 (9 + .9[10%])**

 **VIT: 9.9 (9 + .9[10%])**

 **DEX: 22.5 (18 + 1.8[10%] + 2.7 [15%])**

 **INT: 24.2 (22 + 2.2[10%])**

 **WIS: 22 (20 + 2[10%])**

 **LUK: 14.4 (13 + 1.4[10%])**

 **Elemental Affinity: None**

 **Status Effects: None**

 **Attribute Points: 15**


	3. A Fledgling Villain

"Why'd you press the dang button!"

"Star was the one who told me it was the right one how was I supposed to know!"

"I said bottom left not bottom right!" Star turned sharply wrenching the pony and I along. We hard-pressed ourselves against the back wall as the boulder bulldozed the doorway and blocked our path back. We sighed of relief at having survived yet another hazard survived. The deteriorating passages were covered with moss, crumbling at the slightest touch, my coat kept getting caught on stray rocks, and there were traps around every corner; this was phenomenal! I've never felt my heart beat so fast to the pure excitement of fleeting death before!

Now if only I had a whip and a hat I'd be a globetrotting treasure hunter. Don't get me almost breaking my ankle wasn't fun nor was tripping over myself a few times but the thrill was intoxicating. Plus, my DEX helped me through a percentage of the gauntlet netting me a lesser HP loss. On the down side, we were stuck. Stare swore we were on the maze's last leg but due to our big rocky friend we had to hit a detour. The enclosed space we were in now offered no obvious escape. "Now what Dungeon Master?" I asked.

"You see," Star uttered. "That's the way I usually go when I sneak out." Not one backup plan. Great. Awesome. Literally the best thing ever. I paced back and forth biting my thumb due to sheer nervousness. Tight spaces and I go together like oil and water. "Is there another switch around here?"

"Nope," I mumbled. "Don't! Press! Anything!" We need to use a scalpel as opposed to a hammer in this situation, taking our risks with any buttons or levers sent shivers up and down my spine. _"Observe."_

I figured there had to be another way out, puzzle rooms always do. As I glossed over the girls I noticed that the walls were emitting a bright glow. I felt along it putting my ear against the damp stone listening for anything. Both teenagers started chatting up a storm probing me with questions about my actions drowning them out I heard it, the sound of wind.

 **[Observe's level has increased by 1!]**

Observe's level up allowed me to perceive the small wisps floating out from a crevice a meter away from us. Interesting, it behaves like eagle eye or detective mode. Perhaps with enough experience, I could tell what someone has on them down to their underwear. In fact, let's hope it doesn't go that far or at least not until I'm sixteen.

I got on my stomach seeing light and freedom. Nodding to myself I turned back to my fellow dungeon crawlers. "This is it."

Star and Pony Head shared a quick disapproving glance. "You sure dude? Snakes can't fit in there."

"Yeah cause the three of us can move that rock." I proclaimed with a roll of my eyes. If they wanted to stay in here all night that was their business, however, I prepared to head into the hole. I can go look for a shovel and dig them out later I guess.

"What do you think you're doing?" The unicorn asked.

"Going first."

"Uh-uh, haven't you ever heard of the phrase ladies first?"

I had. Pony Head isn't exactly one but then again, as a masquerading gentleman, I indulged her anyway motioning for her to go. "Go on, ladies first. God, forbid you get stuck." I finished quietly. She went first shimmying into the dark and ended up on the outside. She gave a grunt for confirmation at that point Star went in.

Like a worm, Star tunneled into the dirt nearly making it out repeating Pony Head's process. I stood off to the side impatiently waiting for my turn, not bothering to check her progress. Because of her initial fast pace and speed, I figured she would be out soon but, "Um guys…" A minute of zero progress later proved me wrong, Star was wedged.

Pony Head on one end had her teeth around Star's arm while I desperately pushed her boots to no avail. "Little more guys I can feel myself slipping out!" she announced.

It wasn't just a little more like Star wanted us to believe. The poufy dress held tight to the brickwork like a slug in a shell, I swear solving cold fusion would be easier than this catastrophe. "Nu-uh you're caught."

"You think?" My muffled screams echoed.

Star kicked up dust wiggling her legs. I understand that she's restless but I'm still stuck in here with the dirt. "What're we going to do? I can't stay here all night."

Talk about being stuck in a hard place. Star's petite frame should easily be able to slither out, the only problem is this dress. They're primarily proposed of cloth and with what we've been through its torn in plenty of places. "Star be cool with this okay?"

"What are you talking about? "Rip _! Rip! Rip!_ "Sol stop that my mom's going to kill me!" At this point, I had gone too far. I tore the last bits of the dress to tatters and casually pushed Star who slipped through like a child on a water slide.

I crawled over the ragged parchments thanking whoever that I didn't suffocate from the heat. Star collected the scraps of what remained of her getup and heaved it all into the hole blocking the space with a brick to recover later.

Though as I tried to stride away the Princess moaned, "Why did you do that?"

 **[You survived a treacherous ancient dungeon! DEX has risen by 2!]**

Raising my hands defensively I scooted from my position next to the sobbing Princess. _Rip!_ My mouth formed an 'O'. Star had finished crying her crocodile tears and was holding some pieces of my coat. "Now we're equal." She said brushing past me.

 _"Well, aren't you adorable?"_ I huffed, what's she so mad about I made the situation better. Had I made another miscalculation and Star's more aggressive in this world as well? No, she's always been assertive to a degree.

 **Labyrinth Cleared: Butterfly Castle updated!**

Sol swiped the air. Is that a nervous habit or something? Every now and then he'd stare off into space taking charge shortly after but most of the time he was passive or sarcastic, mainly because of Pony Head. There was some sort of barrier between us no matter how many questions I asked he blew them off. He's a weirdo.

Enough about him though! The whole village raged in the midst of the ongoing holiday. The sound of partying matched the sounds coming from the castle it's a wonder how any of these people got any sleep. Regardless of being packed like sardines, the peasants maneuvered from stand to stand where replica dolls and wands of the perfect princess and queen were sold along with one other baubles to swindle individuals out of their gold.

Sol was lagging. He kept bumping into a few sleazy salesmen and stuffed what appeared to be purses into his pockets. I was going to shout and call him out on being a thief despite obviously being rich but then I noticed that there were some kids out on the street, balling their eyes out. He gave them the gold and corn before catching up to us.

We were just leaving. A group of kids around our age hung out near the entrance of the village huddled together but not for fun it seemed. A lone girl with orange hair held a sack in her hands near a pair of boys in rags. "Well, well, well if it isn't Higgs?"

Higgs kept lugging the satchel of corn and broken farm tools with her. The leader elbowed his friend beforehand and laughed more as he walked up to her again. "Come on Higgs you know the rules just a couple bushels of corn and you can get back to your house. Hand over the bag." He ordered tearing up the wrecked sack.

"Back off!" Higgs shouted punching him in the throat. She headbutted the other staggering him but as she did the lead thug tackled her. Higgs struggled on the ground to get him off however with his superior weight he pinned the girl down socking her in the stomach. "You son of a monster…" she whispered. "My dad needs that. Give it back!" She rose again only to be kicked back into the mud.

I blinked several times waiting for someone, anyone to come and help her but they continued with their activities either too oblivious or uncaring. I must have blinked too many times because when I opened my peepers again my strange emperor had joined in.

 **(New Quest Created!)**

 **One act…**

 **Help Higgs!**

 **Rewards: +1500 EXP, +200 reputation with Higgs**

 **Bonus Conditions: Keep Higgs from losing over 60% Health**

 **Bonus Rewards:?**

I don't need a quest to push me into doing what's right. I stepped out from the shadows speed walking right at the brutes. "Hey dirt for brains hands off her!"

"Who the hell are-"I backhanded him before he could finish the sentence switching to my other hand I punched again mounting him I prepared to give him the pummeling of a lifetime, however, I was jerked back. The boy's henchmen directed blow after blow into my guts stringing me into a full nelson.

I jerked my head back butting my grappler's nose, pinched the fat of his stomach and as I summoned all my strength I launched him overhead into his smaller friend. The other boy trundled out of the way brandishing a small sickle. I leaped backward avoiding the slashes in a rush he lunged forward allowing me to handle his arm and wrestled the weapon away from him.

He spun on his heels directing his elbow at the side of my face. I felt the ground disappear beneath me as he went for my legs putting me into the dirt. I blocked my face as he came down with a tirade of blows. "Think your hot stuff rich boy?" he shouted. "All we wanted was some food!"

I grit my teeth. "Even so," I struck back going for an opening. "Cut the crap!" I dug my fingers into his face kicking him away to his cohort.

Wiping the brims of their mouths both peasant boys nodded to one another. I prepared myself for an extra round. "Stop right there!" A shrill voice pierced. Star raised her hand pointing at us. "What the heck's going on here?"

"We aren't performing a show! Get out of here girlie!" They paused sizing up the newest member of the brawl like a switch had been triggered in their minds the boys became putty. "P-Princess Butterfly? Your majesty, what are you doing out here tonight?" Their voices lost all vigor at the sight of her.

Star crossed her arms. "Answering questions with questions is like super annoying you go first."

"Well, uh, you see-"

"They were stealing this girl's corn," I answered.

"What?"

The boys scrambled to kneel. Where was all their bravado from before? "Your majesty! Please forgive us we just need some food our little brother's starving." He cried hitting his face into the muck. "I-I- know it's wrong to take from others but please! Have a heart!"

Star twiddled her fingers nervously casting her gaze off. She must not have any experience dealing with the farmers in her own country yet she is only thirteen. "That so…ok, I have a plan!" She declared with a grin. "You two come to the castle first thing tomorrow morning and I'll give you something to do! You too," she said pointing to Higgs.

They gawked at the girl bending over with words of praise. I helped Higgs to her feet amid their conversation. "You alright?"

"Mostly," She coughed all the while staring down at the bounty of food she had lost. "Looks like I'm won't be eating for a few days." She said her shoulders slacking in utter defeat.

 **[Higgs Lapkus LVL 13]**

 **Hardworking, organized farm girl who strives to be a knight. Her father is currently ill so she has to take care of most of the chores on her own. A lot of children make fun of her for her tomboyish appearance.**

 **HP: 1124**

 **MP: 700**

 **STR: 17**

 **VIT: 17**

 **DEX: 14**

 **INT: 11**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 14**

 **Status Effect: Gloomy (Can't see the bright side)**

I pat her back that seemed to at least get a smirk out of her. I wanted to tell her to not worry but my words would be pretty and nonetheless hollow. There is something else I could do to brighten up her day a little, possibly seed a little favor for the future. "Thank for the help," she was trying to leave.

"Wait up," I extended my arm into my inventory handing her the corn and money I had stolen.

Higgs looked me up and down, my pockets obviously didn't have enough space for all I had given her. "How did you do that?" she asked befuddled.

"I'm a mage from a world unknown to you. Here to give a gift! Do not be too awed by my powers mewman." I whispered in the most hushed of tones.

Higgs stared at me flatly but allowed me to pander to myself. "But this is…a lot of gold and corn and," Higgs was starting to panic and the unintelligible babble about my kindness was the clear trigger. Why did she have to look this gift horse in the mouth?

I put my finger to her lip preventing her from speaking more. "Here's the deal, how's about you just take that stuff. Get home to your dad and appreciate what happened. Those dudes won't be a problem anymore and you've got supplies to last you for a few days."

 **A skill has been created through a specific action!**

 **[Persuade(Active) LVL 1 EXP 0.0% Cost: 0 MP] –** When you talk it's always with a purpose. Whether you're trying to get someone to see your point of view or just calm them the heck down your silver tongue guides the way!

- **Chances to persuade others in conversations: 15% (chances increase or decrease depending on reputation)**

"Well they're taken care of. Hi, how are you!" she asked chipperly.

"Thank you so much Princess Butterfly!" Higgs said with a bow. "You saved me."

"It's no big deal. Anyways, it was Mr. Emperor who jumped in first."

"Emperor?" Higgs stared at me.

"That's me," I said directing attention back to myself. "But just call me Sol."

"Hm…" Higgs sounded turning. Looks like I caught her curiosity, I think I smell a recruitment quest in my future. As she wiped her misty eyes I silently wished I knew her better, I wanted to console her aching heart a little.

I felt as if this was the first genuine kindness anyone had done her before. It explains why she's was so hard on Marco perhaps not being helped here was the turning point for her. "Thanks again." She murmured. "I'm going to pay you back. When you're back in town find me on the eastern border!" she proclaimed.

With my heart now at ease, I waved away. "Don't be so dramatic," I chuckled, watching her run I was very pleased with myself.

 **(Quest Completed!)**

 **One act…**

 **You protected Higgs by stepping into the fray!**

 **Received: +1500 EXP, +200 reputation with Higgs**

 **Bonus Rewards: x2 REP gain with Higgs!**

I hummed in thought as I read the new screen. It was only intimacy before. "Reputation?" I muttered causing a new screen to pop up. One listing was Earth the other Mewni. "Mewni."

 ** _REPUTATION_**

 **Butterfly Kingdom- 0/2500 (Neutral)**

 **Moon Butterfly- 0/2500(Neutral)**

 **River Butterfly- 340/2500(Neutral)**

 **Star Butterfly- 1500/2500(Neutral)**

 ** _Peasants_**

 **Higgs- 400/2500 (Neutral)**

 ** _Magical High Commission_**

 **Hekapoo- -200/2500 (Disliked)**

 **Lekmet- 0/2500 (Neutral)**

 **Rhombulus- 240/2500 (Neutral)**

 **Omintraxius Prime- 0/2500 (Neutral)**

 **Glossaryck- 0/5000 (Liked)**

Everything was seemingly in order aside from the last member of the listings. Glossaryck likes me? What the heck's going on with that? _"Help. Reputation."_ I thought.

 **REPUTATION  
How others perceive you and your actions. Depending on what you do you will either lose or gain reputation with a faction. If you are at odds with one group, it is possible that another will like you! Having a certain level of REP will allow for new quests to pop up!**

 **Exalted –** "To you, I pledge eternity. I will be your sword, your shield, and if needed I will give you my life." The bond you formed with this person can never be broken. Through hell and high water, they will follow you. **Team-attacks** with an **Exalted** person +100 % damage (ignores all defenses)! Special quests will appear.

 **Honored** – "Back to back we'll stand. Whoever is your enemy will also be mine." This person holds you in high regard. **Team-attacks** with an **Honored** person +75% damage (ignores all defenses)!

 **Friendly** – "You're always there when I need you. You're a real pal." You are friends and you will look out for each other. **Team-attacks** with a **Friendly** person +50% damage (ignores all defenses)!

 **Liked** – "Thanks…I guess." You're sort of friends. They might listen to you from time to time or offer their own brand of guidance. **Team-attacks** with a **Liked** person +25% damage (ignores all defenses)!

 **Neutral** – You just met they don't know what to think of you yet.

 **Disliked** – "Mind staying out of my way?" They don't hate you yet but your actions have rubbed them the wrong way. No chance for **Teamwork** until status reaches **Liked**.

 **Hated** – "You're really starting to get on my nerves. If I see you, you're going to lose all of your teeth." You've fanned the flames and now they've got your number. No chance for **Team-attacks** until status reaches **Liked**. Low chance to attack on sight unless in neutral territory.

 **Loathed** – "You're the lowest of the low. Why do you even exist?" Everything you believe in they despise. Unless you've got a way with words they won't be listening to you. No chance for **Team-attacks** until status reaches **Liked**. Medium chance to attack on sight unless in neutral territory.

 **True Enemy** – "I hate you with every fiber of my being. If I killed you a million times and tortured, you for all eternity it still wouldn't be enough." You've crossed the line, there's no going back and only one of your deaths will end things. Chances to revert this status will only occur under the most extreme of circumstances. No chance for **Team-attacks** until status reaches **Liked**. They _will_ attack you on sight.

Jeez. I doubt I'll ever get to **True Enemy** but these descriptions are scary. Not to mention that Hekapoo already dislikes me. I'll have to fix that later, it'll be a gamble though. "Let's go Tuxedo Turd!"

* * *

The way to our destination was not nearly as hard as the labyrinth. Aside from the strange plants trying to eat us and the quicksand-like bogs we were having a nice stroll through the woodland. Star wanted to go the more, scenic route but Pony Head, on my side for once, wanted to get her "groove on some fools" and head right to the end.

Said destination was Castle Avarius, future explosion sight, and home of Toffee's fake demise. Ludo's place didn't hold a candle to the Butterfly palace but it was nice in its own regards, however, the elegance was lacking. No one bothered to trim the bushes making them the perfect cover for a team of thieves. We stayed hidden behind a cluster of bushes a few feet away from the front gate and the patrolling guards.

About a minute ago, Ludo closed it shut after he got into an argument with his brother Dennis. The tiny bird spared not one care for his lungs while being derided the boy and told him that he had no time to play. Something about his army plotting to steal the wand was more important than being at home apparently. Sorry Ludo but that's not your destiny.

Dennis, kind as he was, pleaded with his older brother to return home but Ludo remained resolute. He went as far as to ask to join but the Ludo declined that as well. He showed a tinge of concern for his safety saying that it was man's work. Though he wore a frown Dennis agreed to leave. "I wish he'd at least let me help him out." He whispered not knowing that we were nearby.

Checking the brush Star nodded at us. The operation is commencing. "Here's the idea!" Star turned to me. "Pony Head and I have already done this like a million times but you probably haven't done stuff like this before. Ahem, ready to hear our stellar plan?"

"Please do oh swami."

"Ok! Star and Pony Head's full proof plan is: we break through the front gate, like this," She drew in the dirt. "We rush past the guards before they know we're here,"

"Looking fabulous!"

"Totally fabulous, storm the castle, head straight for their treasure room, and right before we leave taunt Ludo!"

Viewing at the makeshift plan I noted there wasn't a single drawing of me in there. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"You? You're on lookout." Pony Head chuckled.

"Excuse me? I did not come all the way out here to just be a lookout."

"The new guy can't go complaining about his job." Sure, but the new guy's counting down the hours until the parental beatdown of the century starring him begins. I have chosen to be a man of action from here on.

"Ok fine," I muttered. "I did have an _exciting_ plan on how to steal all of Ludo's stuff though."

Star stopped in her tracks. "Exciting?"

"Yep," like a doe to water. "But the only condition is that you've got to let me go with you. Want to hear my idea?" Star squeed.

"B-Fly we don't need to-"

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she giggled.

I recognize that I shouldn't get a rise out of garnering all of Star's attention but stealing it from the horse was way too satisfying. "Alright since you're begging. Ludo has tons of armed thugs in there, right?"

"Yeah but they're mostly pushovers. What's a couple of scraped and bruises?" she waved off my concern.

"True but hear me out, how about you take a tactical approach to this instead of running there like a warnicorn with its head cut off? Have you ever tried espionage before? It's way cooler than whooshing in." I assured.

"Espionage?" Star asked cocking her head.

"You know super cool spy-guys! Like in the movies."

That got a rouse out of her. Star's hearts transformed into little hourglasses as she pondered my idea. She did a strange hand movement to weigh her options finally stopping soon after. "Hm…fine we'll try it your way. But the second it gets boring we do things the fun way!" Thank you **Persuade**.

 **(Quest Updated!)**

 **Princess' Plaything  
Break into Castle Avarius!**

 **Steal three satchels of gold and get out fast!**

 **Rewards: 5,000(+2500) EXP, +500 REP with Star, Pony Head and the Butterfly Kingdom, -1000 Rep with Outlands**

 **Bonus Conditions: Finish without being captured! Take a chest of gold!**

 **Bonus Rewards: +1500 EXP for a chest**

 **Failure: Imprisonment, -1000 Rep with Star**

I scanned the fortress several more times before setting my plan in motion. When the sentries where in the middle of changing I ushered for the girls to follow me to the nearest wall where I laid my back against. Setting out my hands for her Star, she jumped into me then floated to the top rampart. I spit on my hands making a few testing jumps slipping down on separate attempts. I tried to shadow her jump but failed, the undisputable sound of snickering could also be contributed to my failure. "Done looking dumb?" Pony Head snickered.

"Ha-ha, help me up." Taking me by the collar the unicorn and I soared to where Star was before entering the courtyard. I lowered their heads, a patrol of goons passed by lead by the noise we created.

Once I was sure they were gone we went about our way to the front gate where a two-headed monster stood. "What's that guy doing?" Star whispered into my ear quietly. He swayed back and forth sleepily and yawning. A few times the monster was scratching his butt bringing him out of his dazed state.

The monster was tall easily eclipsing all three of us but I wonder who the back of his head could take a **Brutal Blow**. "On my three. One, two…"

"Jump'em!" Or just don't listen to me that's fine too.

Just that action alone was enough to give me a minute headache as the feral princess lashed out at the poor monster. Looking down on the defeated creature I was rapt with their thoroughness and coordination if I didn't know better the two of them together might be a force to be reckoned with. They didn't even need my instructions to hide the body.

Opening the front doors, I gave the signal to sneak into the main hall. This should be where a cluster of men on guard would be, rather than that they were whooping and wooing many doors down in another room.

I shrugged. Star took the lead. We simply strolled down the hallway and made our way to the treasure room, that so happened to have an ugly drawing with Ludo's face on it. Easily breaking it down with a kick we entered the darkened book room. There were nil chests.

Star stroked her jawline. "Did Ludo wise up?"

"What that stupid little bird did something right for once?" Star's friend puckered. "I say, Star and I, check upstairs they musta moved it somewhere higher. Sol, you stay here and…I don't know do something." At least she's referring to me by my name.

I stayed still in my thoughts. "Go ahead," I observed my surroundings. There were scratches and scuff marks around the room leading to the area's exterior. Using the torches to illuminate my way somewhat, the barely visible lines ended their trail not too far away from where I initially was.

Though the room was darkened **Observe** allowed me to trace the outlines of where everything was. My last clue to the location of my riches ended at a bookcase. Inside the shelf, one book had fingerprints, stubby, tiny fingerprints. In a pull, the bookcase slid open however the rewards weren't as grand as I was hoping. The only things inside where the mentioned sacks of gold and one chest.

Pocketing the bags, I walked over to the chest and struggled to lift it, I could barely move the thing. I stopped my strained lifting and huffed in annoyance.

 **[You tried to lift a chest…tried! STR has risen by 1!]**

" _Yipee…"_ I thought to myself as I swiped the message away.

 **[Chest of Gold - Quest Item]- Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny. Wait am I drooling?**

I straightened my back. I was just about to take a hold of the handles for a second attempt when I heard the wet sound of bare feet on stone. "Is someone there?" The new being queried. A frog monster scanned the room with his lantern.

 **[Yvgeny Bulgolyubov "Buff Frog" LVL 19]**

 **A member of the Frog Monster species hired by Ludo but stays around due to loyalty. He speaks in a Russian dialect, no one knows why. A bit slow-witted but can offer sage advice thanks to his age.**

 **HP: 1236**

 **MP: 300**

 **STR: 37**

 **VIT: 18**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 25**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Status Effect: Drowsy (on the verge of passing out)**

What sort of idiot would answer that? His stats were decent, too bad he wasn't a mewman. Unluckily his strength and vitality were much higher than mine. I was glad my dexterity was so high if I can get a good sneak attack on him there won't be any trouble.

Buff Frog began circling the room, moving his light to every crook. I dashed from the treasury sneaking behind cover. He jumped at the hurried sound of feet but found nothing and went back to his search. Each second he hunted I got closer. The frog, minutes later, checked the opened shelf audibly gasping. "Did Ludo use all money again? How Buff Frog supposed to get paid?" Right behind the man, I brought out my bat.

Whether I made a noise or Buff Fog's sixth sense kicked in he turned around the moment I launched my sneak attack. He shouted in surprise, swinging his lantern at me. I grunted in pain as he nailed me in the ribs and pushed me away. Skidding back, I took the offensive and slammed my club down at his toes, then used my momentum to hurl an all-out power assault onto the arm that held the lantern, slamming him into a wall.

But he wasn't down for the count, he bounded off the brickwork and jumped back just as my second attack caved in the spot where he was before. He flipped back and kicked me in the head, dodging his next strike I threw a haymaker into his jaw. Buff Frog reeled back in pain, seizing the chance I powered up **Brutal Blow** cracking my weapon into his maw Buff Frog spun out of control.

 **Critical Strike!**

 **[+2000 EXP, Drops: Buff Frog's List of Associates added to inventory.]**

Fumbling over Buff Frog laid on the ground unmoving. _"Oh, balls…"_ He grunted in pain as I poked his big belly with my weapon. Holy shit he's still alive. Got to hand it to the guy he took a good bit of HP and made me use far more MP than I wanted. If I didn't catch him off guard things would have been hairy but he made good practice. I snagged a portion of the gold I had looted placing it on his body, I didn't want him to lose his job Toffee still needs to take over so Buff Frog can meet his babies.

Stepping over Buff Frog I reentered the vicinity to lift the trunk into my inventory. I may have a gamer's body but my muscles still strained to move it. Although as I opened the screen an error message appeared.

 **[Quest Items may not be put in inventory until out of quest area.]**

So, I must lug the thing out of Ludo's castle, I moaned. Beforehand I went the extra mile to steal a few books about Mewman and monster history in the past. One book was written by a monster, describing the history of how the mewman's stole the land, had intense graphics and bloody readings while another by a mewman was more suited for children.

Reading it reminded me of every hostile takeover in all of Earth's history, however, nine times out of ten some reparations or reformations were made to help the losing side but in this case, the monsters were entirely forced to live on barely farmable land and survive on leaves and berries. I discarded the book I said I wouldn't get involved in these people's affairs but what fun would that be if I don't help the underdogs? Far as I know the only evil monster is the serpent making monster forces stronger could be profitable.

I meandered my arm around the chest. My legs shook as I took heavy steps out, jingling with the sound of money I endeavored to be quiet but I doubt sneaking would have helped me. "Buff Bro are you down this gallon of swamp water or wh- "Deer Beard paused.

"Hi."

"Um, hi- "I tossed the chest of gold at him breaking into a full sprint. I drop kicked the large monster taking the chest from him on my way up. "Everyone! We've got intruders!"

As fast as my legs would carry me I ran to the front entrance when the doors broke open. The guards from outside along with the one we had knocked out rushed in, forcing myself to turn I went further into the castle, up against a pair of stairs bumping heads with someone else. I hurriedly reached for my bat and almost started swinging wildly until I saw who's face it was.

"See! I told you he'd find it." Star mused.

"No talk time! Run now!" I shouted giving her the chest.

"Why? One of those guys isn't that big a deal."

"Try like fifty then!" These are the type of odds I do not like. The monsters were closing in on both sides, no other options available we scaled the castle narrowly escaping the ever-growing groups around each corner.

On the top floor, I found all our options dry. The monsters hungrily rushed us down a dead end waving their respective weapons and laughing. "Well, well, well Star Butterfly," Ludo cackled. "I've finally caught you after all this time! You even brought your friends to join in."

"No, you didn't. We're still free, right here."

"Yeah at least wait until we're in lockup."

"No one was talking to you…um?"

"Name's Sol."

Ludo fidgeted with anger. "Don't care!" Guy's got a short fuse alone with the short stack of his. "Get them you fools!" Darn it. I swung my bat at the hordes. Fighting Buff Frog's left me winded and against all these monsters an additionally extended brawl won't result in us being the victors. I aimed at the vital points of my combatants stunning them for a second but before I could deal any finishing blows another took their place.

"Yo, slick moves you got there!" Did Pony Head compliment me? She drove through the masses blasting away with her horn and rainbows.

"Guess you've got some skill to back up that mouth." Spikeballs hammered away at my club denting the thing ultimately making it useless. In one slam, I fell flat. "Star!" She was holding her own while holding the chest in one hand. Impressive but despite our collective vigor we're still just a bunch of kid with frail bodies.

What the monsters lacked in stats they made up with numbers. I kicked the creature on Star aggressively standing back to back with the girl. "Can you guard me for around ten seconds? I've got a way to get us out of here!"

"Ok," She grunted. "Can you hurry it up though my arms are tired!" On beat, I poured on the power into my hands. Star's yelps behind me drew my attention. The moment I stepped away from the monsters I had put down before fixated their shared minds on her. A pit formed in my stomach, my blood boiled. I needed to fight but if I stop now we're all done for.

My instincts were screaming at me to hurry Pony Head toppled to the back wall with me beaten and bruised. "Sol, you finished over there?" The wind whipped and whirled in the isolated hallway but there were no doors or windows. A diabolical smile curved on my face. "What the heck is that?"

I put my hand forward training my sight straight down the hall. "Better move girls!" My escape plan spun in my right hand, treading backward the brutes cowered in fear. "If you want to run you better do it now!" They took my advice but that didn't mean I was going to let them get away. "Try this one on for size! **Spiral Magic Bolt**!"

 **Due to your crushing, will power a new skill has been created!**

 **[Spiral Magic Bolt (Active) LVL1: EXP: 0.0% Cost: Varied]-** A technique created from the Gamer's memory. The user gathers an immense amount of magic into a single attack and spins it rapidly to increase its penetration power.

 **-20% Defense penetration.**

 **-600% Attack damage increase.**

 **-4 Second spin time.**

 **-Depending on the user's wish, it is possible to spin the attack up to 10 seconds.**

 **-There is an additional attack damage increase as spin time increases.**

 **[You have gained 2 levels!]**

 **[Drops: x3 Monster Soul Stone, Steel Sword[Common],24 Gold]**

All our enemies exploded in the blast, as a massive escape point burst open. "How did you do that?"

"Stop with the questions!" I hoisted the blonde girl and ran, leaping out the exit we landed on the rampart walls with a crash. Superhero landings are probably more fun when you're not clinging to the last bits of your life. I fell over the walls with the girls and hobbled to the best of my ability back the way we came. "Sayonara you bunch of degenerates! Woo!"

* * *

I stopped my meditation.

 **[Mewman Healing Technique] Skill Book**

 **Requires:25 INT, 25 WIS to learn.**

 **[Y/N]**

"Yes!" I spammed the button letting the knowledge drain into my mind.

 **[Mewman Healing Technique LVL 1 EXP 0.0% Cost: 50 MP]-** Healing technique used by Mewman's to heal small wounds and recover from illnesses. This skill was once common knowledge but due to advancements in Mewman technology, it has been forgotten.

 **-With a catalyst, HP 50 recovery. MP 50 recovery. Status effect removed. Illness removed.**

 **-Without a catalyst, HP 50 recovery. Status effect removed. Illness removed.**

First, I healed all my wounds, a sharp green aura burned around me as the bruises on me softened in color. I gripped the monster soul stones and placed my hand over Star, healing her with another stone to clean up the rest of her injuries. "Whoa! How can you do that?" Someone's easily impressed but I kept that thought to myself and glanced at Pony Head.

"Do you want to get in on this?" I asked her.

" _Psh,_ I don't need you hel-" She hacked. "Never mind help your girl out." I chuckled mending her wounds as well. High-octane adventure is done!

 **(Quest Completed!)**

 **Princess' Plaything  
Received: +9,000 EXP, +500 REP with Star, Pony Head, and Mewni**

 **Bonus Rewards: 626 gold from chest**

 **-1000 REP with Outlands**

 **-Intimacy with Star has increased**

I'll have to be smarter in the future about what type of quests I take part in. This one was way too touch and go for my liking. "Hey we made it back!" Star proclaimed showing the way to her home. The sun was rising over the kingdom. I'm sure if a talented artist saw it this would make for some fantastic concept or cover art.

"Hey Tuxedo Turd,"

I looked at her lazily. "Yes?" I found it better to just answer her at this point.

"No back sass good boy," She said. "You know when you didn't dance with me I was a bit offended and I didn't think you were all that cool but you're a pretty gutsy dude. You made tonight not totally dull."

Actual praise? "I guess-nah. You're welcome Pony Head, Star. I had a lot of fun and all but then again my parents will tear me a new one if I don't head back soon." I reminded them.

Star frowned then jumped to her feet. With a tug on my shoulder, I had to quickly dismiss a purple, black screen with white lettering. "You totally have to come back to Mewni sometime. We can hang out again! You know when I'm not doing princess junk and you're not doing emperor stuff."

"I think that can be arranged," I pulled out River's scissors opening a portal. Emperor stuff, I do need to get on that. "Dear Butterfly there is something I must inform you of," I pointed to the sky, a new sense of self-empowering my actions, my first declaration of evil was about to be spouted. Star and Pony Head's faces warped to ones of confusion! "The next time you see me I will not simply be Emperor Sol!"

"Who will you be then? Still a turd?"

"No-let me finish!" I grumbled. "You will know me as the Dark Emperor who spreads evil throughout the multiverse! Usurper of Thrones, Bringer of Death, and the greatest villain of all time!" I proclaimed proudly! If tumbleweeds existed on Mewni one definitely would have gone by.

"Really? That's cool." Star giggled.

"And I'm going to be a corn sandwich." Pony Head laughed with her.

My nose scrunched up. I can't even scare two girls. "W-well you'll just have to wait," I said embarrassed. "Until then, I bid you adieu!"

And with that Sol was gone. I blinked at the place where the portal closed and thought what he could have meant by that. There's no way someone as nice as him could ever be a bad guy. Could there? "That was weird, maybe he hit his head. B-fly it's been the bomb. I better get home before Daddy threatens to send me to Saint O's again." Pony Head shuddered. "Holla later!"

"Holla!"

The wind lashed by chilling me to my core, taking that as nature's sign to wrap up my night out I started the walk back home. The castle was thoroughly trashed. The servants were cleaning the interior where food and fireballs were thrown.

"Baw! Baw! Baw!"

"We're going just stop yelling!" Hekapoo and the rest of the council cut past me. My mom rubbed her temples as she examined the destroyed prison room. Lekmet continued his bawing and she finally seemed to mellow out.

"Hey Mom," I waved.

"Hello, night owl and where were you all night?"

"Nowhere…" I managed to say whilst avoiding eye contact. Moon shook her head and turned back to Lekmet who was taking his leave. "What's up with them?"

Moon sighed. "A boy Lady Hekapoo brought in last night went missing. Lekmet laid down the hammer and now they've got to go find him. Simply because they're the High Commission gives them no right to take a child away from his home."

"What did he look like maybe I saw him?"

"So, you admit to being out," I covered my mouth. My mom groaned but spoke regardless. "I never got a good look at him but I'm sure he had brown skin and a mole."

That exact description made me freeze up. No way that nerd? "The council's scared of Sol?"

"Sol? Who in the world is that?"

I titled my head at my mother didn't she send out the invites for the ball? "You know Sol, the guy I danced with. He's the emperor of...well he never said."

"Star," my mother said exasperatedly. "There was no one named Sol at the Silver-Bell ball. Are you sure you didn't conk your head when you were out?"

My nose turned up in frustration. "No! Forget I said anything." I said storming off to my room. I pranced over my clothes and landed in my bed. As my dreams began to form and the day winded down the question of who the heck Sol was resurfaced. If Mom didn't invite him then where did he come from?

* * *

Back on Earth I de-equipped my noble-like outfit and brought up my new screen.

 **Congratulations! I bet you're wondering where your rewards are at for Escape Mewni huh? Well, guess what you aren't done just yet! Your destiny is now forked. There's a target on your back but you can still live in a different way. Two choices can be made at this point.**

 **Choose 1.**

 **Picking one route sets you on that course forever. Higher difficulties yield more rewards.**

 **Route A: Safe-Kid (Normal Mode)**

 **You will choose to live your life as the Safe-kid and await Star's arrival on Earth. You will be her dear friend, guard her, and life will play out exactly the way you imagine it will. All current reputation gain will go back to Neutral, all items will be discarded, level resets to ten, and time will step back to before your kidnapping. It'll be as if the last two days never happened.**

 **Route B: Dark Emperor (Hard Mode)**

 **You will lead two separate lives. On Earth, you are Marco Diaz but to the multiverse you are Sol, the man who aspires to take over everything, and look darn good doing it! This route is plagued with danger and at any point an instant game over could occur. You will never be normal and you believe that is fine. Spread evil on your villainous crusade! Time will not reset.**

 **Route C: After-life(Easy Mode)**

 **You can still leave.**

I rustled my hair reading the paragraphs again. I couldn't help but feel that the options in front of me now were a manifestation of my own will. I wanted each of them to a degree but no matter the option they had unappealing after effects. It'd be nice to live as a normal kid but that would leave me unsatisfied. I could go to the after-life but what's waiting for me there? All the fuss I made before I can't just bow out now. I've got to go all in baby!

"Dark Emperor!" The screen changed to an eerier purple and black. I felt my hands start sweating as the other options disappeared.

 **You have chosen Route B. The path you walk is fraught with nightmares and more than likely you will walk it alone. May fortune be with you, for you will certainly need it. Tutorial completed.**

 **(Quest Completed!)**

 **Escape Mewni**

 **You evaded the council but now they know something's up. You've left a mark on Mewni, disgraced them by getting away, and blew up a castle! You're in deep now! Wishing you all the best mighty emperor!**

 **Rewards: +20,000 EXP, "Fledgling Villain" title, $250, +200 reputation on Mewni**

 **-Get out of your prison room. [x]**

 **-Find a way to get home. [x]**

 **-Choose a route. [x]**

With a thud, I fell on my bed. Should not have done that. The lights flicked on and as I expected there were my parents in nightgowns wearing more than unhappy appearances on their faces. "And do you want to explain to us where you've been young man?" What could I say? "Do you know how much you made us worry?" Angie yelled. I attempted to drown out her voice, I didn't want to hear nagging. She's not even my real mother.

"Marco!" Rafael howled. "Pay attention to your mother!" What was he so angry about? Sobbing. It wasn't my father spoke that I saw Angie's eyes become glossy. My heart split in two.

Her fury from before was gone replaced with a soft, crying face. A mother's face. My mother's face. "The police were looking for you everywhere," she cried. "We thought something happened," She said hugging me. "Don't ever do that again!" Rafael pulled us both in.

I feel so warm. I didn't think I'd ever get to immerse myself in this type of feeling once let alone twice. If they knew I wasn't the real the _real_ Marco, there's no way they hug me so endearingly however despite that fact I found myself hugged them tighter. "I'm sorry." My voice cracked. "I-I- won't do that again."

"Shh. Shh mijo it's ok. As long as you're safe that's all we could ask for." Out of nowhere, a new feeling surged through me for the two-people holding me right now nothing bad will ever happen to them. Angie and Rafael Diaz my parents, I swear that no matter what chaos I bring you two will not be harmed.

As we continued to sit there in that room I finally felt myself becoming more at ease. I've only been here for two days and it already feels like years. Yeah I think I'm going to have an absolute blast in this new life of mine.

 **Fledgling Villain Rebirth Arc:**

 **End!**

* * *

 **Name: Marco Diaz**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: 19 (2,500/10,000)**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Fledgling Villain (+25% EXP to all quests on Dark Emperor's route)**

 **Money: $356.50, 650 gold**

 **HP: 1000**

 **MP: 888**

 **STR: 17.6 (16 + 1.6[10%])**

 **VIT: 16.5 (15 + 1.5[10%])**

 **DEX: 37.5 (30 + 3.0[10%] + 4.5[15%])**

 **INT: 30.8 (28 + 2.8[10%])**

 **WIS: 29.7 (27 + 2.7[10%])**

 **LUK: 21.8 (19 + 1.9[10%])**

 **Elemental Affinity: None**

 **Status Effects: None**

 **Attribute Points: 34**

* * *

 **(A/N): Our hero steps onward to his dreams. How will he go from here?**

 **Q/A time!**

 **Q: Where is the profile picture from?**

 **A: Persona 5. It's the outfit that the MC/Joker wears and I thought it'd be perfect for "Marco" since it's a little bit like Tuxedo Mask's suit.**

 **Q: What's the timetable for the story?**

 **A: There really isn't one but I'm trying to get the chapter's out on Saturday 11:59 EST. The only reason this one took so long was because I deleted it several times due to my own dissatisfaction with it. Just to be clear the next chapter won't be coming out this Saturday but the next one!**

 **Q: What attributes were chosen?**

 **A: The ones with X's next to them in chapter one.**

 **And thanks again thank you everyone for reading! I can't wait to update for you all again!**


	4. All Knowledge Is?

**All Knowledge Is?**

I've been here for about three months now schedule's routine. _Thwack!_ Reverting to my younger teens put into perspective a lot of how good I had it during my middle school years. No one's concerned about too much of anything at thirteen years old therefore we can spend all the time we want having fun. _Thwack!_

After my endeavors, I desperately needed a short time to relax. The debacle that was my adventure on Mewni had no doubt shaved a few years off my life with all the insanity, in addition, there was my new family to worry about. Apparently, after my favorite councilwoman totaled Oskar's car he had called the police, but because of his reputation, they didn't take it too seriously until he mentioned that a kid went missing.

They got in contact with my parents at the art museum however they waved it off assuming I'd be fine. When twenty-four hours went by Mom and Dad filed the report. The police force was in a full-blown frenzy looking for me and, as I would come to learn, Mom would go into full mother bear mode to make sure no mistakes were made. The search was postponed until the next day but lo and behold that's when I dropped myself back on Earth.

Once the crying concluded things were awkward around the house for my once free-spirited parents had put a spotlight on me. The first week if I so much as wanted to go for a bike ride I needed to inform them. Even then I kept tabs on the two of my stalkers. I had worried them so until I can properly earn their trust back I'd accept their actions. I think it's working. _Thwack!_

I don't know if Marco had to deal with this before or if my meddling's already caused a severe butterfly effect but people cannot seem to stay away. Aside from my parents, there's Oskar and Janna to worry about. For one Oskar, he's still insistent on seeing a "devil-woman" that night and won't shut his big mouth about it, going as far to write a song. Every now and again when I see him around town I can get away but next year when I'm in high school it's going to be much harder.

Secondly, there's Janna, that sneaky girl. My interactions with her start early in the morning with there being some weird concoction akin to glue on my bike seat, snakes in my locker, or my things randomly disappearing. I don't lose much sleep over these pranks however that's where Janna's problem lies. I'm not playing it up enough to satisfy her. Even when I do react to these shenanigans I get the feeling that she must know something is off. She's laid off on the teasing and switched to an observer's role.

I've seen her staking out my place at night while I'm making skills due to her and all these other factors progress has been slower than I wanted but not horrendously sluggish. "And would you believe it I forgot my shoes in the wastebasket." My old science teacher jammed his story into the lecture attempting to keep us engaged.

My attention flickered out of the lecture. _"Skills…"_

Skills

 **[Martial Arts Mastery(Active/Passive) LVL 44 EXP: 44.6%]** -Attack Speed +30.8%, Attack Damage +30.8%

Known Styles:

\- Style 1: Karate- The striking art. Having learned this combat skill, the Gamer has gained a better understanding of enemy movements and where to attack and land higher damage. Critical Strike Chance +10%

\- Style 2: Capoeira- Kick based fighting style focusing on quick and precise movements. Fighting with this style active combines power and speed to deliver more crushing blows. Armor Break Chance +5%

-Style 3: Iaido- Japanese sword art of quickly drawing one's blade and responding to attacks suddenly. Requires the user to have relaxed and controlled movements to fully utilize mastery. Critical Strike Chance +10%

 **[Nimble (Passive)]** \- Milestone for reaching 50 in Dexterity. +10% to accuracy and dodge chance.

 **[Magic Affinity (Passive)]** \- Milestone for reaching 50 in Intelligence. +10% increase in MP recovery. +5% increase in total MP. +5% increased damage to magic attacks. +5% increase in magic defenses.

 **[Manifest Blades(Active) LVL 19 EXP: 34.1% Cost: 10 MP** ] – A bullet-style skill that gathers magic into physical, hard-light manifestations. Can be used in lieu of an actual weapon. Piercing Effect 13.3%. Manifestation Limit: 4

Manifest Blades: Propulsion-EX Variation Cost: 20 MP – By combining spiral energy with manifest blades the Gamer can send spinning summoned blades flying at a targeted enemy. Can cause _Stuck_ status if a target is impaled on a surface.

 **[Magic Bolt(Active) LVL 27 EXP 13.8% Cost: Varied]** \- Magic Bolt: Fireball-EX Variation Cost: 10 MP – Cast a fireball that scorches both heaven and earth with its power! Burn Chance 10%!

 **[Spiral Magic Bolt (Active) LVL 7 EXP: 9.4% Cost: Varied]-** Spiral Magic Bolt: Burning Storm-EX Variation Cost: Varied – Summons an orb of magic mixed with fire. Burn Chance 25%!

 **[Burning Storm: Annihilation Cost: 600 MP]-** If further action is taken igniting Burning Storm with Fireball causes an explosion of fifty meters incinerating what does not have the strength to resist. Burn Chance 50%!

This is my ultimate ability, the move that I'll use at the climax of a fight to end an enemy while saying an extremely arrogant line. I made this puppy entirely on accident on a smaller scale when I was helping my mother with dinner thankfully the kitchen only got covered with flour and the women in her book club are expected to grow back all their hair.

 **[Knockout Punch (Active) LVL 11 EXP 11.4% Cost: 40 MP]** \- One strike, one sleep. Chances to sleep a targeted enemy increase or decrease spending on mastery and dexterity in comparison to your own. Status effects also play a factor. +20% sleep chance.

 **[Magic Guard(Active) LVL 17 EXP: 23.5%]** – Thin layer of protective magic that covers the user's body. Can be combined with elemental affinities.

 **[Dark Barrier(Active) LVL 15 EXP: 19.9% Cost: 30 MP]** – An Outward shield that protects the entire body. Can be combined with elemental affinities.

My last two skills were undoubtedly the hardest to work on. Although I've been using these two as often as I could in my room they didn't gain very much experience makes sense as they do fall under combat skills. I wish I could use my more offensives skills but seeing as how opening IDs without alerting my enemies is off the table, I don't- _Thwack!_ I won't use it on anyone on Earth even the eight-year-old who keeps shooting spitballs at the back of my head I'm out of luck.

"And that topic takes us into the topic of mitochondria, the powerhouse of the cell." The bell for lunch rang. "Don't forget that we have a quiz on Monday don't spend your weekend goofing off!"

I ruffled the spitballs out of my hair, giving Jeremy the stink eye before heading to the cafeteria. On the exterior, my first friend on Earth I had made was waiting for me. We met during her father's classes and for some reason or another through various interactions at school we started spending time together.

She was staring down at her phone and rapidly pressing away. "Do you want to eat or are you going to fill your stomach with…funny VR chat videos?" I chuckled pulling her attention away from the device.

"What took you so long?" Jackie asked flicking her hair out of the way. She and I made our way to the cafeteria and got our trays. Most of the food consisted of fries, burgers, and random assortments of vegetables but my attention was all on the delicious confections at the end of the line, the dessert bar. I've been looking for something as delicious as that sponge cake, I tried every bakery in town but the only place that comes close is my school.

Delicious cupcakes, just for me! "Marvelous icing, soft texture, and wrapped perfectly on a display. Tell me is this what happiness is?"

"Marco you're talking out loud again." I gave her one of my uneven smiles and sat down in our usual spot. "Three cupcakes and some grapes how do you not get fat?"

"Well, I do work up a sweat pounding you in front of your dad every Monday and Friday it helps keep me in shape."

Jackie blinked twice. "…Gonna put some more context in that?"

"What context? I'm just talking about training. "

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow." The second part of my schedule involves me mindlessly beating myself until I go off and do one of my various activities. While doing that, I've been sifting through the list that I had stolen from Buff Frog and restoring the destroyed book.

 **[Physical Endurance has increased by 4!]**

 **[Brutal Blow's level has risen by 2!]**

 **[Blunt Weapon Mastery has increased by 3!]**

Thanks to all my hard work the refurbishment process is done. _"Observe."_

[Summon _Forgotten_ Elemental] Skill Book

Requirements: None

I absorbed them right anyway and went outside, using observe I checked the area thanking the stars that Janna wasn't nearby. I grabbed my sword and drew the summoning circle off to the side. The circle could stand to be better, I hope I don't get a crappy whatever elemental because of some bad handiwork. Assembling magic into my fist and slamming the flat markings on top beginning the chant. "I, Marco Diaz, humbly request that the spirit whom my soul reaches take on this contract. Come to me now by the elements of the world, by the light or dark!"

The circle burned brightly, I shielded my eyes from the ray grinning in delight. Whatever pops out of a light this blinding has got to be strong. The earth shook and splintered as the light collected and grew. It morphed into the shape of a human about a foot or so taller than me. It constituted a full suit of rusted armor with no one to wear it.

"…Master is that you?" The unhurried, regal voice rang in my ears. "Why have you taken so long to re-summon me? What has happened to the Queen?"

"Queen?" I inquired. "Slow down there buddy I'm not the guy you remember. I'm Marco Diaz pleased to meet you whatever elemental you are. Seeing as how you've answered my call-in accordance with the ritual I'm your new master. Let's start off our relationship right and have you tell me your name." I stared into the hollow suit.

It gazed at me. I don't know if it's out of curiosity or what. "No."

"No? I-Is that Mewman or something?"

"No, you insolent child, but if you must know it is the universal tongue of Mewmish. As for your question let it be known that I simply refuse to tell a boy with no bearings of his place my name."

I thought I could be rude but this damn elemental proved me wrong. "Ok, I formed the contract with you aren't their rules you have to follow? I mean you can't just say no I summoned you for corn's sake."

The elemental's armor creaked as it set its eyes on me. "Fine, then. I will not show you the history of my birth as others have. You shall see experience a true soul bonding."

The world went dark, a faint light cracked through the shadows. I could hear the crying of a baby, a green-haired woman with spade cheek marks, and a man draped in black armor. Torchlights flickered on the landscape behind them hundreds of voices all called out at once, thirsty for blood. The man shut the doors as the mother and daughter skittered through. Whispers that I could not make out levitated through the door as he wiped his tears the knight turned to face his foes. The High Commission stood before him.

 _"Baw. Bahbwah."_

The knight smirked. "The view must be great from that glass house of yours! I may be a traitor yet I have my own sense of justice." He glowed with menacing dark energy that shattered the sky and as drew his sword. A pleasant smile formed on his face. "No matter what the world says she is my Queen! I refuse to bow my head to anyone else! Come to me ****!"

The hollow knight appeared and everything went black again. The scene continued on a more abysmal tempo, the man was beaten and bloody, Hollow Knight fought to make his last stand but shattered into fragments. Omnitraxus grind-ed the elemental into dust. "Forgive me my… master."

"They're in the inner sanctum, I think they converted it to some sort of nursery."

"D-do we have to do this?" A girl's voice asked.

"Rules are rules you know that. We need to tie up loose ends before the peasants catch on, starting with him." said the deepest voice.

Lekmet bawed quietly and squatted down by the defeated man, his hand glowing. His shackles restrained every movement, he writhed away from the commissioner, shutting his eyes only to have them forcefully opened. "No! No! Get away from me!" He roared. "Death, crystallization, eternal servitude but for the sake of all good things on Mewni don't take Eclipsa away from me! She was in love what does it matter that it was with a monster!?"

His plea fell on deaf ears. The old man cast his spell. _"Me…mor…y...er…as…er."_

"Now for Eclipsa." The room broke open to the scared family. Tears stained their eyes as the mother placed her daughter in the crib. She spun the musical device at the top and kissed her baby one more time. The baby with a tail cooed, then drifted off to sleep. Eclipsa faced the dark figures of the council, having accepted her fate. She took a step forward but only one.

No make it stop. Please! I don't want to see anymore! Pain seared in every cell of my body my eyes widened as the frame of my backyard came back into view. The knight showed ogled me as I hunched over the ground recollecting myself.

"You are not worthy of my name. When you are of sufficient strength I may listen to you, however, I doubt one with a weak soul such as yourself could ever do that."

The elemental shimmered into petals and danced off in the air. Although it hadn't given me a name I felt some sort of tether between the two of us. But if we're gonna work together he's going to not be such a jerk. I have a strong soul, I think, I'm just not ready to handle a beyond depressing cutscene. Not to mention Eclipsa…I sighed. I know she's the "Evil" Queen of Darkness and all but did she really deserve that? I shook the thoughts. _"This must be the reason why this book was left unattended in the library."_ My head snapped down in disappointment. Months of work down the crapper.

* * *

I waited for my turn to throw someone on the mat for parent's night. A giant of a man with platinum hair and a thin beard called the match. It's the monthly meeting where Mr. Lynn Thomas proves to our parents that he's not wasting their money. "That concludes the match, both students bow, please. Would our last two competitors for the night step down! Mr. Marco Diaz! And my lovable, adorable, perfect-"

"Dad!"

"Ahem, and Ms. Jackie Lynn Thomas!"

I observed Jackie.

 **[Jackie Lynn Thomas Cooler than the Rain LVL 14]**

 **HP: 1200/1200**

 **MP: 1200/1200**

 **Age:13**

 **STR: 49 (58.8)**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 44 (52.8)**

 **INT: 51**

 **WIS: 29**

 **LUK: 29**

 **Status Effect: (Rivalry: +10% to STR and DEX! Top Form: x2 Status effects!)**

"Jackie's taking this seriously." I took a deep breath and dug into the compendium on her.

 **[Jackie Lynn Thomas**

 **Titles-**

 **Former: Girl Next-door (+2 to ALL stats every 4 levels until level 20)**

 **Currently: Cooler than the Rain (Naturalist Perk: Keeps character in top form at all times!)**

 **Notable Skills-**

 **Martial Arts Mastery LVL 49 EXP: 34.2%-**

 **Main: Capoeira**

 **Secondary: Lynn Thomas' Skateboard Technique (Unable to use without Jackie's Skateboard equipped)**

"Jackie's stronger than me, but I could win this. I've got the edge on speed. Furthermore, with my high intelligence, I'm sure I could think about her tactics.

 **(Repeatable Quest!)**

 **Friday Night's Dance Fight!**

 **Engage your monthly opponent until they hit the mat!**

 **Rewards: +4,000 EXP, $50, REP with Lynn Thomas Dojo increases, REP with Jackie increases**

 **Bonus Rewards: Intimacy up with ?, Title (Win x10 matches),? ,?**

 **Failure: No rewards, decrease in REP with Jackie**

"Ready?" I readied myself in a defensive parrying style focusing on her more aggressive stance. Though she's "Cooler than the Rain" Jackie's goes full tilt right away none of the other guys seemed to catch on because of…obvious reasons. "Go!" Jackie rushed me sweeping below my legs. I sprang away catching myself on the edge of the mat, I quickly bobbed my hand at gut my intercepting her strike.

She took hold of my grabbed arm and palm struck me in the chin, sending me flying off with a painful thud. I jiggled my jaw back into place. "Nice one. Of course, you know this means war."

Jackie shrugged and offered me a hand back up. "Round two! Begin!"

She began charging at me again. "Not working twice." I focused on her flying fist that rushed past me. I prepared to attack back but she had kicked up speed keeping me focused on defense. I barely had enough time to sidestep and catch the front of the girl's gi as she made a fast break to kick me down, grabbing another chunk of her attire in my other hand I smash her back into the ground.

She blew a bit of her hair out of the way and got back up. "It's down to the wire! Any mistake will finish it! One…two...three!"

 _"No way she's going to do the same strategy three times. What are you planning over there?"_

"Fight!"

"You're not getting the jump on me a third time." I ran up to her striking through thin air and threw a punch right back at me. I caught it between my palm, spun her around, and shot my leg straight hoping to end the match with an ax kicked. "What the-" My blow had hit its mark but not with the force I intended.

Jackie interrupted the full force of my blow and propelled my body off hers pushing me far away. She dashed for my chest with a roundhouse. "Not today."

 _Through repeated actions, a new skill has been created!_

 **[Focus (Active) LVL 1 EXP 0.0% Cost: 50 MP]** – Created by Marco Diaz's continued observation of a targeted enemy's movements! Psychologically slows down time to allows him to perceive attack patterns! Active for 7 seconds upon activation, will cause cerebral unfreeze. Extended use requires 50 more MP.

"Go!" I mentally shouted. My projection of reality slowed I shot my arm up deflecting Jackie's strike and dashed around her slipping my leg underneath to disrupt her center, catching her on the way down to balance my own body I used hers raising my fist at the end.

 **(Repeatable Quest Completed!)**

 **Friday Night's Dance Fight!**

 **You prevailed! Huzzah!**

 **Received: +5,000 EXP, $50, REP with Lynn Thomas Dojo increases, REP with Jackie increases**

 **Bonus Rewards: Intimacy up with ?, Title (Win x10 matches),?** , ?

"Show off," Jackie replied, as she stood on her own. She and I bowed to each other and the audience of watchers. "Nice one Macho Man."

"I aim to please," I said blowing kisses to my parents who hollered at my victory.

When the last fight was, over families vacated the stands. My family was the last pair to speak to Sensei. "Marco's an absolute joy to train mainly because not too many students come in here and train as vigorously and dedicated as he does. I even let him take the younger kids and give them some pointers every now and again! Hahaha!"

"It's always, Marco! Marco! Can you show me how to do that move! You're so cool!" Jackie's dad said. "But he could stand to come to train a little bit at home…without too much supervision. He says he gets embarrassed when a certain family member's always watching him," Mr. Lynn Thomas hinted. "But that's just me." He said closing the door and coming to my friend and me.

Jackie bit into her granola bar. We were in the middle of a discussion about the flaws in our fight. "No more using karate, you'll never get better faster unless you only use one or the other." She whipped the food around.

"Not like I can just turn it off my brain's not a switch." That's not entirely false, I'd have to expand the skills menu then think the skills on or off and that takes a whole five seconds.

"Come to me my little mermaid!" Jackie stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry before patting me on the back.

"Stay awesome Marco, you owe me one."

"Only if it works out," I said snidely. "Later Jackie."

I hopped into the car whistling to the song on the radio. _"Space unicorn! Soaring through the sky! Delivering the rainbows all around the world!"_ Space unicorn is a cool song, so irritatingly and annoyingly catchy.

Mom raised her finger then looked over to my muscly father. He was jamming harder to the song that I was, the only way she got his attention was by shaking him pointing to the back of the car, where I was watching with a side eye. They exchanged differing grunts and faces with one another but mom laid down the finishing look with a determined glare. My father frowned and arced himself to me. "Marco…"

"Hey, Dad. What's up?

He squeamishly glanced back to my mother. She kept her eyes fixed on the road, he was completely on his own. "You know that your mother and I love you very much."

"Obviously, you guys are the best parents ever."

"But you do know why we've been hard on you recently right?"

"It's because you guys thought I was doing drugs?"

 **Bloodlust Detected at you.** A chill draped over the room chilling me to my bones, moms are scary. "What of course not!?" My father made a slicing moment at his neck. "We trust you far too much to believe you'd be involved with anything like that at any age. But this conversation is about one thing, trust!"

 _"Jackie, you sly dog."_

"We believe that someone of your age might be going through somethings," He said quoting the air. "With hormones and all and that sometimes you need to be alone. Your mother and I experienced the delicate age of blooming adulthood, the night time get-away, stealing glances and kisses, running into the cold waters of the ocean and casting away-"

"Dad you're getting off topic."

He blushed forging his words anew. "I mean we want you to know that we understand every bit of what you're going through and that you think the world especially your parents are your enemies. But we're not! We…" He looked to Angie. "Believe," Again. "That you deserve to be able to spend a weekend at home by yourself to prove that you understand the meaning of responsibility!" He breathed out and beat his chest. "That feels so good to get out."

 _"Score!"_ I kept my smile hidden underneath my hoodie. "Marco," the one woman of our family began. Angie's perturbed body language kept me on my toes. "Do you think you're responsible enough to take care of the house by yourself for the weekend?"

Don't be too eager, I swallowed the spit in my mouth. "Y-yeah I think I can do that. If you guys think I'm ready I don't want to disappoint you." Angie took her turn to breathe. There was my confirmation.

* * *

"Rafael and I are going to be back by five A.M on Monday morning. We don't want anyone outside the house aside from you and we'll be calling every now and again to check in on you, there are leftovers in the fridge and money for pizza."

I scrawled her instructions down on a notepad and happily nodded. "All down, on here and up here." She hugged me tight and planted a kiss on my forehead before revving the car and heading out with my snoring Dad.

I waved to them down the street and went back inside. Eventually, I reached into my jacket and pulled out my best friend who would rule my night, the toenail clippers. I kicked my feet up on the table and I flicked on the TV, swaying back and forth for a few minutes, I kept an ear out for anything unnatural. I heard the rustling of leaves and hushed voices. Nonetheless, half my sense was focused on the T.V and the others on my wonderful parents.

"-ee dear he's not doing anything."

"Just a few more minutes our flight's not for another two hours."

"But I want to be on the Sandy Palms of La Cucaracha before the happiest of hours begins."

"Be quiet he'll hear you!"

A skill _has been created owed to recurrent actions_!

 **[Eavesdrop LVL 1 EXP 0.0% Cost: 30 MP/min]** – Drink in the true melodies of the world that you would otherwise ignore. Every heartbeat, every water drop, wait did a tree just fall in the forest? It did make a sound, didn't it?

-Extends audial range up to 15 meters.

"Too late for that you defectives," I yawned and took a soda from the fridge and sat on the counter top, making it a point to leave it open and on the counter. I heard a loud rustle almost as if someone was saying 'see'.

[Marble Soda- Increases movement speed by +10% for the next hour.]

An hour passed and they had not moved.

Rafael was anxiously locking in on his watch and Angie had her sights trained on me. Nine o' clock Mom's push is here. I pretended to nervously pick up the remote. I haphazardly shut the windows where you could see the box before returning to my seat. Once more I looked around before changing the channel. "This is the end Gyro I've mastered the art of self-movement and attack there is no chance for you to defeat me now!"

"You fool! I am the greatest in all of Korea! A filthy commoner like you must have many screws loose to believe you can defeat a grandmaster!" I won't lie the lines are cringy but damn is this some crisp animation for the fight scenes.

"If you had just taken my hand none of this would have to happen if you had not lied to me! We could have built an empire!"

"My love…Rosa that dream is for off like my memories! Let us engage in a battle of strings one last time!"

No one must know my dark secret of watching sappy Korean anime about vampires and pop singers. I curled up under the blanket on the couch. No movement. "Maybe in another life we could be together but not this one."

"He's just sitting there watching a very strange show. Is this one of those animes that's on the rage with kids in Marco's age group? Is this what his sense of fashion is going to be in the future?"

 _"As much as I would love to cosplay every day I don't think that go over well with people at school."_

"Hm…" Angie paused probably thinking to herself. "Well, he looks like he'll be fine." She sounded content and not grumpy for the first time in months, I'll have to get her something nice while I'm out on. Once they were out of earshot I unfurled the shades I quickly shot up to our attic and watched them leave for real this time. I locked every entrance.

I turned on the T.V on in my room while un-equipping my street clothes. "Cosmetic clothing: Off!" My freshly mended Emperor's Attire floated onto my skin as I clenched my fist and equipped my sword. I skimmed the list off associates and the dimensional guide cross-examining them to make sure the places matched up.

 _Dearest Diary,_

 _You better write back this time!_

 _Buff Frog must get hands-on dimensional scissors for Ludo's plan to infiltrate Butterfly Castle and steal wand. Buff Frog may not trust septarian but for the sake of future children and maybe Mama Buff Frog, Buff Frog will be putting his personal prejudices aside for the sake of all! Planned meeting will be Jungle Dimension at client's home approximately 89 days from entry. Goodbye diary I will be expecting your reply when I return._

 **(Quest Created!)**

 **A Dark Descent...**

 **Evil doesn't begin grand, everyone must start off somewhere. Small times jobs build up to a big legend and this is a good first gig! Meet with Buff Frog's partner.**

 **Rewards: +10,000 EXP, $10,000, 1000 gold, REP with ?**

 **Bonus Rewards: +10,000 EXP to every extra objective completed, ?, ?, ?**

 **Failure: No rewards, identity exposed, unable to progress on** Dark **Emperor's route.**

If it's who I think it is this might be the opportunity I'm looking for. Leading the dogs to the snake and getting him caught now there'll be no one who can get in my way. I nodded confidently. Space cut open at the seams revealing a small-town teeming with houses that danced with fairy lights and people on the streets. I surveyed the landscape generating a map and went down into the bustling place filled with posters of incoming events one.

One of them was a poster for Saint Olga's inviting all royals to send their wayward princess to be "fixed" as it put. I crumbled up the paper before scanning the next one that was some sort of rare holiday in the cloud kingdom.

I eventually faded into the shadows but glanced up at the fairy dance every now and again. The dancers were adorned in white and gold while non-partisans wore similar fashioned clothing but in different coloring by the group. That left me few options for clothing and I'd hate to run into another main cast member by accident again.

I rubbed my chin as I eyed the sea of rainbows streets for anybody walking around alone. As luck, would have it there was someone. I spotted a toned man with torn clothing. I smirked to myself before calming the muscles in my face and putting on my safe-kid voice mixed with a bit of persuading.

"Excuse me!" I shouted, moving my hand to and fro with a friendly smile on my face.

"Yes?" He roughly asked propping his head on some flowerpots.

 **[Grunt Johansen Bear Tamer LVL 36]**

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Sorry to bother you mister, but I got separated from my family a little while ago. They said to meet me at…well I don't know his name but you wouldn't happen to know this man, would you?" I showed a faded picture.

The man relaxed a little at my dulcet tones before wiping the grimed off his face, he nodded at me, "Yeah this guy lives on sixteen and mai- ack! "

I chopped the man's neck and seized his rags before he hit the ground, royalty gets around, don't they? I could have been reborn into his family so I decided to be the sort of nice guy that I am and gently set him down and took his items. I left him some of the gold in my pocket and the extra hoodie and pants from my inventory. The clothes are too small for him but that's his problem.

I slipped into the outfit.

 **Equipment**

 **Total DEF 25**

 **Head – Multi-terrain Cap. Rain, snow, sleet, or heat this cap repels it all! +5 defense.**

 **Chest – Survival chest. Mish-mash of different kinds of thick materials. + 7 defense.**

 **Hands – Berry picker's gloves. Gloves stained with berry juice you can still taste a few flavors on the fingertips. +3 defense.**

 **Legs – Traveler's trousers. Trousers made for anyone new people who want to journey the stars. +5 defense.**

 **Feet – Traveler's shoes. Shoes to go with the trousers that'll take you far as long as you don't stop walking. +5 defense.**

 **[Common Set] Traveler's Gear** \- Made for long extended journeys and survival in the grittiest of places in the universe! +10% EXP gain to a survival based skills.

Doing that I became invisible to the townspeople. I hopped onto a trolley that my minimap lead me to. I walked past the town's main streets into a more slum-like area on the outskirts the roads that lead me towards the client were uneven and covered with glass.

More than once I had to flick my robe aside to fend off any preying eyes after navigating all the winding paths I found my way to the dilapidated shack with busted open windows and a single lamplight. I heard giggling of the non-male variety inside sweat ran down my back as the heat wafted through the doorway in waves and the door fell off the hinges. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Are you my client?" I stood in the middle of the destroyed loft and headed towards the voice.

"Yeh," I hopped over a broken bottle. "Yvgeny Bulgolyubov- "

"Who?"

No one calls him that even in professional settings, good to know. "I meant Buff Frog! Buff Frog sent me."

"That guy? About time he came around?" The voice snorted. "When I'm done with this we can get back to the good stuff later."

"Should I leave until you're done with…doing the do?"

"Wait in there just need to uh finish in here." A bed squeaked. Oh, joy now I get to hear the final moves by the dancers on velvet sheets in the back. That undoubtedly is going to be haunting my dreams and I'm not even at home. I cracked my neck, waiting. I didn't have to wait too long. I flipped my cap over my head to cover my face entirely as two monster women shuffled out of the house.

I craned my head to the side as with a cough and a sneeze the serpent appeared, a full bottle of mewman swamp water in his hand. My twenty-two luck was rearing its head. Scales, tail, and all here he is.


	5. Phase 1: Impossible Odds

**Phase 1: Impossible Odds**

He's a normal guy like you just talk to him. He has his own dreams and aspirations, all of which revolve around murdering the people that you plan on killing further down the line. I bet it we sat down and had some lunch together we would realize that we probably have more in common than we think. No, I hate this guy.

Slicked back business-like hair, his neutral, almost bored, yellow eyes, and implausible sharpness from his mind to his claws makes this Septarian the most dangerous monster ever and I have to work with him. Aside from his terrifying outlook, and his leather outfit, I wonder what type of items he has tucked away not only that how strong is he?

 **[Toffee Part-time Mercenary LVL 68]**

 **Titles-**

 **Former: Immortal Monster [Currently Restricted] (+100% increase to INT, 75% increase in ALL regen speeds, ?)**

 **Currently: Part-time Mercenary (Rough N' Tumble Perk: +25% increase in STR and INT!)**

 **Notable Skills-**

 **Enhanced Regeneration (Passive) LVL MAX – Passive ability for those of Septarian birth to reconstruct their body from any damage. Even if one cell remains they will persist. An ability to surpass all others.**

 **HP: 4250/4900**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Age** : ?

 **STR: 100 (125)**

 **VIT: 62**

 **DEX: 60**

 **INT: 243 (303.8)**

 **WIS: 63**

 **LUK: 55**

 **Status Effect: Immortality: Keeps character in the prime of their life always. (Stats can still increase.)**

Once a general to the king of monsters on Mewni Toffee rebelled against his leader and took control of the forces for himself. It has been confirmed that he slaughtered Queen Comet, although no one knows how, and set up a base of operations outside the castle without much resistance. He would have won the war if he were not stopped by the actions of Moon the Undaunted using the darkest spell, and his own arrogance. For years, he has lived in exile planning to take revenge.

And he's supposed to be weaker than the council? How is it possible that a lower leveled person, who also has fewer years to back up his actions, singlehandedly wipes the floor with, excluding Moon, the commission who have been around since the dawn of time? He sneak attacked Moon so there's her excuse and I'd like to say it must have all been luck, a series of circumstances put together however that is only wishful thinking. He planned every step out for years just waiting for the right moment to win.

The only reason he was defeated can be contributed to a deus ex machina via Star and he's got a whole year plus a few extra months to get even stronger. I'm only on the first official quest to my route and I can feel my legs turning to jelly. My fingers are digging into my arms to calm my hidden, monumental trembling and if this chest plate of mine was any shorter he'd see my lip quivering. _"Pull it together Marco!"_ I snapped.

 _"Who cares if he's the Immortal Monster! So what if he's better than you at every step. It doesn't matter! He may be a chess master but I'm not a piece on his game board. No matter what I'm going to beat this guy, he's not living until the Battle of Mewni if I have anything to say about it."_

I bounced off the wall. "You're the Septarian Buff Frog mentioned I presume?"

Toffee rubbed his eyes taking another swig from his bottle. He loosened the bindings on his bags and dropped the remainder of his concoction inside it. The monster raised an eyebrow scouring left then right of his home's main room for any other people. "You?"

"Yes, I am the person who Buff Frog sent to complete his mission."

My companion leaned close to me and sniffed. I rooted myself in place for his strange assessment and invasion of my bubble. No matter the scent he gets the garb I'm wearing is well-endowed with Grunt so take your time you're not getting anything. "You smell like a juvenile. Did Ludo initiate you into his militia at a young age or were your parents killed during your infancy?"

I shirked away from his nose and walked to the only other room in Toffee's hut, my face became flat. What kind of answer is he expecting or what kind does he want? He's trying to subtly interrogate me or am I just overthinking it? _Calm down._ Talk. "I don't think that's important. All you need to know is that I'm here now and that the two of us are partners for the time being. Can we skip the questionnaire and get to work already?"

Toffee snorted from the couch. "Are all of Ludo's men as impatient as you are?"

"Being idle for long periods of time doesn't sit right with me."

"Hm how unfortunate for you then," He said walking towards the door. About time he got into gear I thought. I shadowed him outside to the fishy smelling wharf some short ways before bumping into his back when he stopped. I rubbed my nose glancing up at the lizard. "Why are you following me?"

My mouth flew open. I mulled over our conversation from seconds ago, wondering what part of the information he could have missed. I explicitly stated twice what my intentions were, my eye twitched as I fought to keep the frustration out of my voice. "Partners. You. Me. Get thing. For Ludo."

The man scratched the side of his neck, his eyes lit up a second later as he belted words of acknowledgment. "Pardon me I didn't finish my statement from before," He commenced stroking back his hair. "How unfortunate for you then, _I don't work with amateurs."_ Toffee kicked his foot uncovering the manhole from underneath me. I plummeted into the ground falling prey to the dirty caverns covered in raw sewage and more than a few bodily excrements. "Now be a good boy and go back to Buff Frog. Tell him that the deal is off." He commanded.

As I sat there more gunk entering my shoes than an empty tub I got up, the few beams from the manhole were my only light. I pulled a flashlight from my inventory and flicked it on.

 **[You have entered an instance dungeon!]**

 **New Location Discovered: Jungle Dimension-Sewers**

 **New Location added to [Maps] tab.**

 **(Quest Updated!)**

 **A Dark Descent...**

 **-Escape the dungeon []**

 **-Find Toffee []**

 _"Minimap."_ The screen minimized and dropped to my right eye's view. I flashed my light over to my entry point and sighed with disappointment. The ladder was broken off its hinges and floating in the murky water. I checked the map where another exit point was and snapped my light onto the side of my gear while drawing my sword in anticipation of the creatures types I'd fight. Wiggling my foot out of the gunk I pressed on not that I had much of a choice.

* * *

I heard skittering and running from all sides as I advanced in the sewers. Nothing separate from the persistent feeling of eyes and my bloodlust detection drew any interest. The system, unlike everything else in my life, isn't trying to screw me over so if I can keep a straight path as it is showing I'll meet Toffee in no time at all.

Low, snuffed squeaking could be heard a few meters ahead. I squat and turned off my light switching to observe for sight. Silhouettes of rats pulsating sacs of green on their skin, mangled teeth and claws viciously tore into a man with dead eyes that were wide and white. He had the status of dead above his head that made my stomach jump.

The smell of blood wafted the environment but a supreme calm came over me bringing my thoughts back into one place.

A skill **has been created through special actions!**

 **[Stealth (Passive) LVL 1 EXP 9.1%]** – Thief mastery of moving undetected. Moving around unnoticed opens a whole new world of possibilities to engage situations. 15% harder to find when sneaking!

Lifting my leg out of the liquid I tiptoed on the edges of the pathways and took in the full environment. Cobwebs and grime masked my footpath while various other types of garbage blocked my path. I trod pass the litter until I lost sight of the group and entered a brand-new place. The area began to lighten up, slabs of junk and torches dotted the circular room, branching paths from other tunnels lead here. At the room's center, there was a ladder and a hole for escape, a sign that proved I had made it.

I trot up the slope and climbed onto the pile of odds and ends knocking away the items in my way. When I reached the apex, I tested the ladder's sturdiness before fully committing. The dirty floor shook. A growling reverberated off the walls as I went higher and fell off. A thundering cry rebounded from wall to wall disclosing its auditor. Some vermin that was larger than the others and white like snow.

 **[LVL 45 Goliath the Plague Rat]**

 **HP: 744/890**

"There goes my cause for concern. You're even weaker than the monsters at Ludo's." I said rubbing my neck. With a snap of my fingers, I manifested blades locking my sight on the giant rat. It roared piercingly shaking the interior even more and shaking bricks from their bearings. "You done? I hope you made good use of those lungs cause I'm about to tear'em out of you."

 **Bloodlust detected at you.** The cesspits moved a mischief of sickly vermin blended in with the interior forming around their leader. Another chatter sent the hundreds of rats into a frenzy. The rats bared their teeth menacingly as they hauled after me. I quickly switched on Magic Guard before changing my sword stance to a reverse grip.

The rats swiped at nothing with their bloody claws chipping bits of HP on each attack. "Manifest Blade: Propulsion! "I shouted dashing back to keep my distance. My swords sliced through the fray ripping through the tinier rats like mincemeat. I grinned happily at the fact that even if my offense wasn't all too powerful it could handle hordes of enemies just fine. From above another beast jumped and dove down at me, barring its assault with my barrier and quickly calling it off I cut through its midsection turning the pack rat in a half rat.

 **[What are you some sort of comedian? No that's way too much of a compliment but at least you tried. INT has risen by 1!]**

I groaned but didn't falter as I swung with momentum on my side. I charged through the masses of weak monster severing them to ribbons and breaking back to the center. I sheathed my weapon and wiped my hands off. "Man, your army was out of shape. I suggest you get the next batch to invest in a treadmill."

Charging a fireball in my hands I smirked at my hopeless foe. "Not that it really matters to you because you know you're about to die and all." The plague rat stood as a still as a statue facing one direction. I curiously lowered my hand maybe Goliath did understand me not that it mattered. "Well see you big gu-ow."

Something had bitten me, my leg shivered. I turned my flashlight to the ground to see the beady-eyed face of a decapitated rat's head, only one of the many adversaries I had vanquished. It gnawed my leg even fiercer, I shook it away and while I didn't lose any health, I felt revolting pulsations through my body. _"Status!"_

 **Name: Marco Diaz**

 **Status Effects: Poisoned (-10 HP/sec)**

A green ooze flowed from my leg as I reached for it another mangled body part use its dagger-like teeth to serrate my skin. The bodies of the fallen rats I massacred formed back into disgusting amalgamations of corpses sewn together. "Hm, so this is what hubris feels like." I choked out before being hurled across the room.

I landed on my back seconds after I felt the full weight of furriness on my back driving me to suck up the sewage as I attempted to breathe. Gurgling and focusing I ignored the mass of flesh on my back sparking a fireball in my hand. The water evaporated into plumes of smoke giving me the time to dive out from underneath the monster.

I slashed at its limbs hacking off bits and pieces that came back together quicker than I could lob them off.

 **[Corpse Rat LVL 33]**

 **HP: 500/500**

A merger of dead rats into a singular corpse by Goliath the Plague Rat. They keep putting themselves back together is there a way to stop this deathless creature?

The pieces matched together in my head, I nodded to myself as I felt the slither of something on my arm. A long, pink tail hoisted me into the sky. Before I could open my mouth but before I could utter a single word I was bat back and forth like a shuttlecock or a kid's old and broken ragdoll.

 **[Physical Endurance has increased by 7 levels!]**

 **[Magic Guard has risen by 4 levels!]**

"Fuck! Ow! Off!" With a swipe of their tails the monsters slammed me into the ground, trying to crawl away I felt them wrap around my body as their boss came closer. It happily squeaked to its subordinates licking its gullet. I floundered against the might of their appendages that brought me closer to Goliath's mouth and dropped me.

My barrier cracked against the strength of the giant's hinged maw, breaking. It shattered and as it did The Plague Rat snapped its jaw and swallowed the second I entered. "This is easily the second worst slide I've ever been on." I heard a thump and the world rotated horizontally.

"Don't feel too pleased with yourself." I stuck out my weapon and clawed into the linings of its body. "Didn't mother warn you to always chew your food? The rat bucked around at the cutting of its insides it hurled itself into walls unsuccessfully trying to force me down as I relentlessly slashed away. Using my free hand, I fired fireballs into the darkness seeing no end, smoke floated up.

I wiped away the saliva covering my face spitting and waiting. Around six seconds later I heard the drip of my noisemaker. "I hope you're hungry! **Burning Storm!** " The firebolt spun around in his stomach yet he refused to open his mouth. Smoke must be trying to escape from every orifice but he's too greedy to let go, I can relate. Casting fireball as a follow up the ball of magic at the bottom ignited. "But I'm not turning into crap! **Annihilation!** "

The force exploded the rat into chunks of meat cooking the creature from the inside out. It propelled me out through its teeth and towards the exit.

 **[You have gained 1 level!]**

Gripping the ladder with my slime-covered hands I weakly climbed, the amalgamations in hot pursuit. Not wasting any time, I beat on the manhole and cracked it open as I scaled out of the sewers I stomped the tendrils trying to drag me back down and scraped my way to the surface. Turning towards them I incinerated the beasts with fire and swiftly sealed the cover.

 **Plague Rat's Dungeon Conquered!**

 **Instance Dungeon Cleared!**

 **[+18,000 EXP, Drops: [Rare]Rebel's Pistol, x17 Beast Soul Fragments, x4 Healing Potions]**

Rebel's Pistol- Compact pistol with devil wings for a medium that can be used to cast spells into condensed beams. Magical costs are still the same but in case something goes wrong with a spell would you rather use your hands or this? Can be outfitted with real bullets.

"A little light but it'll do." I trudged into a back-alley way my mind a blur from the adrenaline. I began meditating but not before I chugged down a health potion to top off my health. When my resource bars were, full I dressed the wound on my leg with the bandages I stuffed into my inventory wearily breathing as the pain melted away. The wound mildly throbbed although it had healed and the remaining venom cleared from my body.

 **(Quest Updated!)**

 **A Dark Descent...**

 **-Escape the dungeon [x]**

 **-Find Toffee []**

 **Ask around for where your client may have gone.**

I activated observe and scanned the townies shuffling from place to place. Tracks of every shape and size printed on the ground, indistinguishable to even my power. I can't cheat my way out of this situation so I decided to flick up the minimap that only had the roads and no clear indicator for me to go. Observe had put up differing types of auras around these people what could it mean?

Most of my encounters had grey silhouettes, symbolizing NPCs, while others, like vendors and merchants, had a greenish aura around them. And what about quest markers? Pinching my chin, I thought. _"Before dad went out for milk and cigarettes what did he say? 'If you want to know a city find the rats.', right? Now if I want to catch a serpent…"_ My gaze shifted to a campfire where monster teens were conversing, golden auras around them.

The teenagers warmed themselves with the fire-pit that had sizzling sausages on a stick above it. One elephant monster wiggles his fingers and stomped in place as his two female companions huddled together on their sleeping bags in fear of his story. _"Best to find the dirtiest mice."_

"And then? And then?"

"Yeah what happened next?"

"He just kept staring with his one big eye! Squish! Squash! Squish! Squash! He closed in on the cabin and broke the door with his sharp toe-nails and ripped the covers away! 'I'm going to eat your belly button! Tiny monster! Boogey boo!', and that's the end of the story."

"Ah don't eat my belly button!"

The two others laughed as their cowering friend hid in her bag. "Come on it wasn't that scary." A porcupine monster-girl scowled.

"Yeah if you want to hear scary I'll tell you another story." The elephant sat down on his log.

"I'd rather you not." The slug-girl whimpered.

"Good. It all happened when the Mewmans were celebrating a few months back. Everything was quiet no one was stirring not even a mouse but on the horizon awesomeness shined! Apparently, a group led by Princess Butterfly got into Castle Avarius! From what I've heard this isn't the first time she's wrestled with the castle's owner but this time was special."

"How so? What did Ms. Rebel Princess do to get herself out of this situation?" The porcupine monster asked from inside her sleeping bag.

"Nothing Shantae! She wasn't the one who did this thing." He motioned for them to get closer. "They say that she had a monster for a friend from a place no one in the universe has been with her that night. He smashed up all their windows and a few skulls before blowing the place sky high and taking all their gold! As they ran away some say you could hear his evil cackles all around Mewni!" He shouted.

"Ooh," Shantae sounded. "Does this person have a name?"

"Yes, but some say that if you even think it _he_ will appear."

"Who's he?" The girl in the sleeping bag asked.

"That's he with a capital h by the way," pressing my gun to the back of the elephant monster's head I proclaimed. "And friend? Making a lot of assumptions on my relationship with her. Hey don't move," I warned them pointing my sword at the two girls. "Be cool about this and none of you have to get maimed or-Wh-what are you doing?"

"I need to selfie this moment." He snapped a picture. "Being held at gunpoint by Sol, hashtag living on the edge." The phone fizzled into the fire as I slashed it in half. "Dude, why'd you do that?"

I huffed before thumping his head with the bunt of my firearm. Is the gun not enough of an incentive for them? "Stop talking. I need information and every second I waste here the trail on the person I'm looking for gets colder."

"Sure, anything for- "

The porcupine interrupted. "Let Arif go first and we'll answer your questions."

Just when we were making progress. "Then I lose my leverage try again for a gold coin?"

Shantae grit her teeth in anger, her spike repositioned for the two of us. "Think what you're about to do through very carefully. You're way too slow to hit me and the second you try to shoot me is the second you die." She trembled.

A skill has been created by scaring a targeted enemy!

 **[Intimidate (Passive/Active) LVL 1 EXP 21.4%]** – The ability to rustle someone's jimmies. 10% chance to frighten those around you with words or actions! +20% reputation gain when speaking to those of lower level.

"Whoa Sol buddy, pal."

"I am not your buddy or your pal. Time is running thin like my patience." I started squeezing the trigger.

"Sorry! Sorry! Got ahead of myself there, Shantae let me do the speaking," He coughed twice. "Mr. Sol what can we fine monsters do to help another monster such as yourself?"

I sighed. "Have you seen a poorly-dress, slicked back hair, yellow-eyed-"

"Septarian?"

"I doubt you've seen him bit… wait yes! That's exactly who I'm looking for!"

Arif smiled at my reaction. "Yeah, that guy left like two seconds ago, and went into the Pygmy forest before you came by. We were making a stew pot then he came and kicked it over. We were gonna have mushrooms, and carrots, and corn… "He drooled.

If I was any other world I would not understand the universe's fascination with corn but trying a bit of the stuff myself I had to admit there were some addictive qualities to it. Thinking about it how much stuff do they use corn for, I bet they'd go as far as to use it to heal injuries. Maybe that's what replaced the healing technique I stole. I shrugged. "Thanks, now I think you deserve a well-earned nap."

With a flick of my wrist, I tapped his neck. I raced over to the girls and proceeded to hit them with **Knockout Strike** and carefully laid them in their bags. I removed their food from the fire and placed them on the scattered plates. "Remember this kindness you three and spread my name around!" I jingled away.

* * *

"Why does everything on this godforsaken dimension want to eat me?" I yelled ducking out of the way as a bloated badger mole skewered itself into a tree. Laying the finishing blow it is back I scanned for Toffee's footprints which were overshadowed by another pair of larger ones.

I had been fighting feral monsters for the last hour or so but if I must keep tailing him for much longer I'm going to pop a blood vessel. The only way this could get any worse is if I had to double it along with an escort mission and heaven forbid I do that. Dear god if I ever must do an escort mission just, just remind me to find the nearest blunt object and beat my own head in with it.

 **"Beat Head In" Memo created.**

I paused breathing in deep I shook my head "I asked for that. Yes, I did. No one's fault but my own. The tracks ended, tapping my fingers together I circled the spot in my own thoughts. There were no signs of a struggle only strange crosses, some red berries, and a bag.

 **[Item: Toffee's Travel Bag]**

 _Drip!_ I stuck out my hand all the while focusing on the spot as the raindrops fell unevenly. The weather must be even worse in this place, I frowned bringing my hand to my chest and wiping the remnants on the plate protecting my upper body. The thick murk feeling of this "water" gave me pause. I checked my hand, the dripping continued, small droplets of red pooled onto the ground next to me.

The second I took to process what had happened it was already too late. My body flipped upside down as a series of contraptions all shrieked out at once, ropes grabbed hold of me and I went into the air, suspended like I was in a spider's web. Monsters dressed in tribal masks danced out of the forest pointing up at me with their sticks.

To add insult to injury it seems I wasn't the only one stuck up here. "How nice of you to join me." Toffee said callously.

* * *

"Ugachakha! Ugachakha! Uga-uga-ugachakha!" The pygmy monsters chanted. Toffee and I hung upside down like the fresh meat in a butchery with our hands and legs bound. All my life essence rushed to the top of my head while I watched this savage ritual. The tribal monsters danced around a great bonfire reciting the same word over and over.

"So," I began side eyeing Toffee. "What are we in for?" My elder blew out hot air and turned his attention back to the ritual. I've been trying to make conversation with him for the last minute. Not because I wanted to but to give the guards a bit of white noise so they couldn't focus on what I was doing. I wished I had brought a dagger with me instead of a sword not that I could use it either. I wanted to save my best cards so I kept my flashier magic on the back burner.

The way that my hands were placed left me unable to see what I was grabbing in my inventory and by this point, in time all it caused me to do was lose one of my health potions. I fiddled with the ropes hoping that my lock-picking skill translated to non-key related ones as well. "Tumalla! Enchalla!" A monster wearing feathers held a baby in his hands. It playfully grasped at air reaching up for the chieftain.

I tilted my head towards Toffee. "Is this some kind of birthing ritual?" I asked aloud.

"No."

"The hell do you mean n-they just dropped that baby into a cauldron of boiling water. Oh, shit they're going to eat us, aren't they? I'm going to die a slow and painful death via extreme heating." I gasped. "Just like that old gypsy woman said."

"Don't worry they're not going to be the ones who eat us," Toffee muttered as the sound of rumbling silenced everyone. The chanters suddenly stopped and gazed at a new pair of eyes from within the forest. They presented the cauldron to which it happily slurped up along with the contents and emerged fully from the brush, towering over us all. "What have they been feeding that creature?"

"That's a sandwich creature? Why is it so big?" I asked as I looked at the large monster with a grey hide that dwarfed an elephant in size and it had as many holes as my favorite cheese.

"That, little boy, is not your ordinary sandwich beast. They usually feed off berries and leaves but it seems the tribe here worships this one as some sort of deity and have been feeding it well I think you can use your imagination."

I gulped. "They're going to feed us to that big ass thing?"

"Yes."

I nodded to myself. "Yeah no not doing that. Done being subtle now I've been eaten once today not going through that again." I chewed at the bindings despite my best attempts all it seemed to do was make them tighter. My fingers were too far away from the ropes so burning them wasn't possible either.

The tribal men wasted no time picking and bringing us to the beast with absolutely no respect for the condition that they brought us in. Its eyes snapped open as its tongue lapped out of its mouth to taste the two of us. "Ok boy listen to me as much as I detest the idea we need to work together if we can to get out of here intact. Being trapped inside one of these creature's digestive tracts is a hell that I refuse to traverse although I'd be able to put back together. And you mentioned not wanting to be eaten twice correct?"

I growled to resist the urge of responding to Toffee's comment. "What do we need to do?" I asked as the beast licked me.

"I have a sickle in my pocket that I managed to hide before they caught me. Roll close and try not to arouse too much suspicion and I can cut us free." He better not get any southern swelling. I rotated to Toffee as the beast switched back to him and started fishing around in his gear. The tribesmen didn't seem to mind too much as the creature liked the taste of two flavors at once. "Lower. Lower."

"Stop sounding like you enjoy this so much."

"Please, I've had-wait! Wait! Right there!" He whispered.

"Got it!" I exclaimed.

"Wonderful..." Toffee mumbled wiping his face with dirt. "Now be a good little crotch spawn and hand it over."

I hesitated to pick at my own ties as Toffee pleaded for me to hand over his weapon. "You see Toffee there's an issue of trust now. How do I know you won't leave me high and dry when I hand this over? You tried it once at your place and right now I'm not the happiest camper with what you put me through in this place's underbelly."

Toffee's face broke into a leer. "I'm not a lot of things but a serpent of my word is omitted from that list." I glared back at the immortal monster browsing each word to the point of over analyzing. He's a trickster, manipulator, and in a word an asshole but his last statement did evoke some feelings of truth in me. The way my hands are it'll be better for him to free us.

Against my better judgment, I handed the sickle to him and watched as he freed his hands. "Now me." The beast gurgled dropping its fat grey appendage on me.

"Tuludelle!" The tribe shouted with glee.

"What the hell does 'tuludelle' mean?" Toffee was cast to the side. The pygmies grabbed my arms and presented me to the beast. The creature looked at me curiously for several seconds a childlike wonderment in its eyes. "Hi big guy. Would you like to take a moment to talk about our lord and savior Cthulhu today?"

In my peripheral view, I heard Toffee breaking free from his constraints. He bashed in the masks of his captors and cut his bindings away. I smirked, he did it. Out of his rope prison, he nonchalantly smirked at me and stepped into the thicket. My heart sank. "Two-timing...can't believe I trusted-"

"Squatch! Squatch!" An ugly shout came with a rumbling. The sandwich monster flung me away observing why its forest was in a tizzy. Suddenly hundreds of animals raced from the forest and stampede around the encampment. The savages grabbed their spears and battled against the creatures while the creature who tried to eat me barked at the carnage.

"Avon calling."

"Whoa!" I flew to the back of a strange zebra-giraffe creature. Toffee saddled on the back. "You came back good that your kind can be trusted I guess."

"I can kick you off right now." The sound of the sandwich beast echoed from behind. It's luminescent orbs lit up the night as it barreled through the wooded area and for its meal, it snapped tiny creature and tree alike like fragile Popsicle sticks.

"Crap!" I yelled tossing the contents of my inventory to slow it down. My actions only seemed to ignite the monster's flames as it grunted and spurned away my food. "That thing is so fast for being so big!" We managed to evade the creature until we got to a clearing of light, we found ourselves overlooking a cliff with a rampaging river below.

"We have to find a way around this river." Toffee said as he looked from either side to find a way down the cliff. I glanced back using observe. There had to be another route. "We have to jump." He said as I looked down at the water. "It's probably deep enough to break our fall."

"I'm Ok with chance taking the wheel but problem water and I don't mix very well. I hate wet socks."

Animalistic shrieks close in on our location with each passing second. "Maybe I can make a bridge-ah!" Toffee mustered up all his strength and pushed me off the cliff and into the water below. Just as I bobbed my head out of the water he jumped in afterward narrowly missing the claws of the creature that let out a roar that shook the forest more greatly than the stampede.

I floated to a piece of driftwood and picked Toffee out of the river. "Thank you!" He said as he clutched the driftwood. "Pretty sure that was going to be a game over right there." That's an odd choice of words.

I rested comfortably on the wood but not for long. I heard the long sound of drop off. Gazed further down the river, a look of despair overtook my face. "Really?"

Toffee let out a tired sigh. "Waterfall?"

"Yes."

"Sharp rocks at the bottom maybe some piranhas?"

"Most likely."

"Cool."

We shared a silent moment. I think it's times like these when you're getting screwed over that you can appreciate that there's someone with you. But despite all that, there's still something that needs to be said. "Hey Toffee, I know he haven't known each other for a while but if by some miracle, if we both live out of this let it be known here and now," The current channeled us right down the middle, taking a second we stared at one another. "I really hate you," I said right before we both went over the waterfall.

-Fledgling Villain-

I ringed the last bit of water out of my hair before knocking off one of the piranhas that still held to Toffee's eccentric suit. "This is the place, right?"

"If my information is correct, and it always is, Dog Bull should be inside at the booth in the farthest backspace."

I shuddered and stretched my arm. "Ok let's go in," Toffee grabbed my shoulder. "What?"

"We can't simply waltz into this club. How do you plan to acquire his services? Do you have some form of payment that I don't know of? " Toffee asked discreetly.

With a snicker, I opened the door to the tantalizing music. "You see Toffee. The key is to coolly and civilly ask this nice man to-"

-Fledgling Villain-

"Tell me what I want to know right now I swear I'm going to take that gaudy bullhorn of yours and shove it so far up your ass it'll end up on the back of your tongue!" I screamed hysterically slamming the terrified bull-dog hybrid's head to the counter and scratched the glass counter with my sword.

"This child is crazy."


	6. Is It Wrong?

**Is it wrong to pick up teammates in a dungeon?**

-Minutes Earlier-

"Pardon me." A tiny coated figure brushed past my pesky partner as I opened the door to our rendezvous point.

"It's cool dude." The boy assured them as we entered the nightclub. A series of oriental-styled gates slid open on our walk the thumping of the music increasing with everyone that disappeared. The alternating lights flickered on and off while below a sea of people danced together. Monsters, mewmans, and everything else in between was dancing the night away without a single care in the world. Such a sight almost made my lip quiver.

Marco leaned on the railing to the observing the merriment, a small smile plastering his face from underneath the rags. "Maybe it's the music, alcohol, or some other third thing but at the very least all these folks can put aside the status quo for a nice night of dancing. Maybe the universe could be fixed with a few more places like this huh?"

I shook my head weaving through the crowded steps that overlooked the dance floor and towards the back of the club. I cannot tell exactly what his intentions are but he sure is a tough individual albeit naïve. When I left him to die in the sewers I doubted he would live but he's managed to keep pace and learn a few things, however his perspective is flawed.

If he thinks worlds could change by giving everyone common ground, he is wrong. That is why to this child playing in his masquerade I will… "Hey Toffee," He pats my back. "You alright?"

"Fine." Toffee walked on with a bitter look doting his face. I raised an eyebrow he looked as if he was locked in a dramatic flashback. My face turned upside down as I backed and gave him a bit of space. The serpent quickened his pace until we reached a velvet rope with a suited monster standing in front of it. Toffee motioned for me to stop I crossed my arms while he began conversing with the fish man.

Their conversation was off without a hitch as my mercenary waved his hands about pointing back to me on occasion making the bouncer loosen his stony face and break into a laugh. He slapped Toffee's shoulder and cried with tears of joy falling out of his eyes. I never pegged Toffee as a comedian but he is an intellectual I doubt comedy is a field he chose not to study. Everyone likes the person who can make others laugh after all.

"Boy," Toffee called reanimating me and bringing my thoughts back to reality. "We can go in now. Make sure to tell Martha that I'll be by on the next summer solstice Jethro." He smiled and said to the man.

I stepped up. "You knew that guy? You were so worried about getting us in a minute ago, what happened?"

"I didn't know him."

"What? Then how did you-"

"I simply pretended to be someone that he knew. Ever since we entered this scum-filled bar he kept his gaze on me even from far away I could tell that it was a look of longing. It couldn't have been a family member as fish men have too many siblings and extended families to keep track of no it had to be someone more important." He filled me in. "Did you get a look at his fingers?"

"Oh yeah, he had a ring. Let me guess you figured he was married?"

"It was engraved with his wife's name. So, if it wasn't family or some significant other what options do you think that leaves us?"

I gripped my chin. "That leaves us with a friend, right? Supposing that he has a lot of kids and following all the logic you put together that's the only option."

Toffee responded with an unnaturally warm smile. "Good job."

 **[You wracked your brain and held a conversation with someone much smarter than you! INT has risen by 3!]**

My chest warmed at his kind words, acknowledging him with a nod of my own we silently walked until we were in the back room. An odor of fish and booze came on in waves almost visible as it meshed with the drapes. Dog Bull was spread eagle in a white bathrobe with a harem of women surrounding him on both sides. Monsters with suits exactly like the fish man we had met before were shrouding themselves in the darkness and loomed above the room looking in.

My client took a long sip from his wine glass dipping it down to look at us before chugging the entire the container and wiping his mouth. "Hey! Hey! Hey! I thought I told Jethro not to let any rabble-rousers back here I've still got on heck of a hangover." He said refilling his glass. "What do you two want?"

"We are-" I stuck my hand out. Toffee had done enough work I need to pull my own weight a little.

"Let me handle this," I said as an aside. "Mr. Dog Bull-"

"Ooo I like the sound of that. Go on kid."

"Ludo Avarius sent us to acquire the information you gained that revolves around acquiring dimensional scissors. He said that it would be for the betterment of all monsters so we've come in his place to trade for it. If you would be so kind that it is."

Dog Bull stuck a finger up his nose flicking it a second later near me. "You used way too many big words their kiddo rephrase that."

I groaned internally. "Ludo knows that you have a way to get some dimensional scissors. I've got the money give us the info."

"That's much better. You shoulda just said so!" He sniffed pulling out a piece of parchment. He coughed twice holding out his free hand.

I pulled out the large sack of gold from my inventory and gave it to him. "That's six-hundred gold coins. You can count it if you want."

The robed man puckered his lips before opening the bag. He looked as if he was pleased with what he saw inside. He showed it off to the girls who also gave pleasurable noises before shutting it again. "That's nice and all but where's the rest?"

"The rest? That's enough money to take care of hundreds of people for, I don't know exactly how long but I'm sure it's a lengthy time."

"Well," He snapped his fingers. I heard the chime of weapons. The men from above all bore tridents and spear guns. For every man that did not have their sights on me, they were on Toffee who had reached into his pockets a moment ago.

I grit my teeth. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I can't? You hear that girls this kid just told me what I can't do." He laughed. "Here's the deal fellas do you know what it's like to live as a monster on Mewni?" He got up from his seat, lighting a cigar. "It's really rough. You never have too much food to eat, everyone's fighting each other, and you never know when someone's going to stab you in the back to get ahead. And the Avarians," He growled. "They're a pack of monsters that leave a really bad taste in my mouth."

"They left the rest of us high and dry after the war, gave away our land, and expect us to pick up the pieces of our destroyed lives like it's nothing, easy I know. Anyone can put together a torn apart family, destroyed farmlands, or broken spirits in a couple of years." He continued bitterly. "Now you come in here," the enraged monster poked my chest. "Telling me a bottom of the barrel monster what I can and cannot do? When I've climbed away from all the problems they've caused? Get real. I don't want to hear any of that crap! From a traitorous snake for one." he extinguished the cigar on Toffee's outfit. "And especially from a mewman." He shouted ripping my cap off my head, exposing my face.

"Can't fool my nose you little nobody." The dog puffed his robe, tapping the edges of his cigarette he snapped again. A giant hairy ape monster materialized from the shadows with his arms crossed. "Jumbo would you be so kind as to show our guests the way out."

-Fledgling Villain-

Jackie rolled around in her bed checking her text messages. Over the course of the last hour, she had sent Marco two texts, called him twice, and heard his voice mail in tandem with space unicorn as many times. "This is Marco Diaz leave a message. Or don't. I really don't care."

"Why does his voice mail have to be so off-putting." Jackie frowned. "Hey Dork it's Jackie you know like your only friend. Hope you didn't go missing again, call me back will ya?" She finished kicking up her skateboard.

"Guess I'll go out for a ride." She said opening the door.

"Is that you Jackie?" Her father asked. "Are you about to head out?"

"Yeah, Dad I can't stay in all day like some people."

"Why do you have to be so mean? The Martial Arts Network is showing a Mackie Hand marathon today! Don't you want to watch it with your old man?"

"Not particularly."

The older Lynn Thomas crawled on the floor bundled up in covers. He wiped bits of chip puffs and candy from his beard and whimpered next to his daughter. "You're not ditching me to go hang out with some boy, are you? You're going to crush your papa's heart!"

"What's up with you today?" Jackie dragged the weight across the floor, thankfully everything her father was wearing made it easy to move him. "I'm just-" She pushed. "Going out," Then kicked. "For a ride!" She broke free slamming the door.

"Come back home safe!" he cried, "They grow up so fast."

The blond girl soared down the ramp now a considerable distance from her house and her overbearing father. She thanked the heavens that she finally had a moment to breather. When she was younger she adored all the doting but now that she was a teenager his overt love was too much.

She took a brief stop on the sidewalk checking her phone, still no new messages. Not even a single one from Janna and she was always up for getting into any form of trouble. "What's up with my friends?" She sat down on the park bench and let the soft winds of California's spring blow through her hair.

-Fledgling Villain-

"Show these boys the door and make sure it hits them on the way out."

"Got it, Bossman." Jumbo cracked his knuckles.

"Get your stinking palms off me."

The ape-man pushed up his sunglasses before shaking his head. "No can do kiddo." He said saddened and threw his electrified punch. I didn't feel anything as I flew from the V.I.P section of the bar back to the main floor. The record stopped, all the patrons stopped their dancing and looked to see me in a rainbow shower of liquors from the bar.

I huffed out air pulling my broken self from the wreckage and healing myself. Dog Bull's nameless mooks dashed from the back room. Not in a hurry I walked to the DJ's spin table and took the record off the track. I perused through his selection until I landed on something that I liked. "Yeah, that'll work." I flipped the track and set the needle on it.

The music sounds like a ringtone and in my past life I had it as one, but now it was the perfect battle music. Bull Dog's boys kept their weapons on me waiting for any sudden movements. "If you guys can do me a favor and wait for the music to start. Any second now, the guitar's coming."

 _This is your time to pay_

 _This is your judgment day_

 _We made a sacrifice_

 _And now we get to take your life_

"We shoot without a gun," I hummed. "Take on anyone. It's really nothing new it's just a thing we like to do!" Bounding from the stand with my sword in hand for defense. The room started to darken even more as I felt my actions slow down. I braced myself and observed every henchman that the dog had sent. I fell into the throngs of black-suited fish men blocking their tridents with my own weapon, sensing danger from my backside I sidestepped as one of the men tried to ram through me.

Jabbing my fist into the man's throat I watched him hack violently before sprinting forward throwing him into several of his cohorts and bowling them over like pins. While the rest of the goons caught up to the action I dive kicked another man through the floor panels before turning back to punt him in the stomach. Flipping off the next incoming fool I placed my hand on his back using it as a plank for support and kicking more of his companions into unconsciousness.

Roundhouse kicking my way off the support beam and pushing the fish man I launched into the air and came down with my weapon drawn onto the unsuspecting youngest looking mook. He timidly poked at the air with his fork, amused I diced the weapon into pieces. With the fragments left in his hand, he teared up in fear and covered his face.

I dropped down next to him stared him straight in the eyes. I got real close to his ear and with a long-drawn breath I said, "Boo." Quicker than a whip he bolted out of the club. Everyone else finally seemed to get the idea and followed the quick-footed man. One henchman swung his ax at my head and tumbled as he overstepped from the initial attack, I slapped the weapon aside and placed my hand over his face firmly planting him into the ground.

My body tensed I spun on my heels to uppercut a henchman. I set my arms into a karate stance repeating the action again and again on his face coating my hands with magic. I kept going faster and faster until with one more punch I knocked everything but the socks off him and sent him skyward. **"Red Hot Uppercuts!"**

 **[Red Hot Uppercuts (Active) LVL 14 EXP: 55.5%]** – Superfast series of uppercuts created for knocking out stronger enemies with extreme precision and force! +20% critical strike chance while performing this move!

"Alright," I addressed them. I cracked my ring finger and massaged my neck. I felt everything in me, down to my shadow turn sinister. All the lights in the club focused on me making my shade even larger as it glared out over the dance floor with sharp teeth. "Who's next then?"

 **[Intimidate has risen by 12 levels! Wow scary are you sure you aren't a monster?]**

But even though the system told me that I had gotten a bit scarier the men kept their spirits strong. "Good. I'm glad none of you are running." I cracked my knuckles in excitement. "I get to make a lot of new skills on you fools."

 **[Red Hot Uppercuts' level has risen by 6!]**

 **[Observe's level has risen by 4!]**

 **[Focus' level has increased by 7!]**

In a few short minutes, the minions who weren't unconscious were hunched in various positions wishing I had spared a little bit more strength on them. One of them had enough willpower left in him to try to get up too bad for him he felt a foot dig on his shoulder and then he lied back down on the ground. "That made me work up a sweat," I said, holstering my weapon, " But I think it's time to stop playing around. You ready to die, big guy?"

The ape clapped. "Hehe, you're not just another punk, after all, gone and made a real mess of things, haven't you? Do you want to apologize now or do you want Daddy's belt on your back?"

"Sorry, Diddy I can't hear you from all the way over there! Mind coming closer-gah!" I hacked guarding myself against the lightning gorilla's punch. He laid on the pressure hard not letting up for until my defense was broken. He grabbed my torso and tossed me into the air and chased after me.

As I prepared to black the attack I looked on in confusion as he raced past me and laid his body out flat. "Gorilla Lariat!" He shouted. I drew my pistol shooting at the ceiling as he dodged my magically charged shots. He laughed and dropped his shoulder on my throat and brought me back into the ground. He took his time getting off me and grabbed my body. "To the Thunder Drop: Powerbomb!"

 **[Firearms Mastery increased by 1!]**

All I could see around me was dirt and earth. I had been lodged me into the ground and trembled from the immense pain before he picked me out allowing me to remove the debris in my lungs. Jumbo spits on the ground wiping his sunglasses off. "You're not the only one with flashy moves kid. It's not often I the lay smack down on youngsters but there's always some satisfaction I get out of doing my job." He prodded me with his fat fingers ripping my gear and letting me fall. "Now what should I do with you? Maybe I ought to break one of your legs and put you to work in the shard mines for a couple of coins."

I coughed. "What was that kid? Speak up."

"I-I- said," my voice was barely above a whisper. I crawled all the way to the entrance stairs. "You should really look out above you." I pointed upward. Dust slipped from the ceiling, the gorilla's face stiffened. The roof caved in right on top of him. The rubble shook and as I expected he broke out of the debris with his suit in tatters and one of his glasses lens out. He licked the spot where his teeth had been and leered at me. I ushered for the ape to bring it on again by means of a taunt.

A second wind blowing through us both we charged him with his oversized hands to the side and me sprinting with all my intent to take him down. Time crawled slowly, I dodged his fist and got in close, no hesitation in me I shot my knuckles into his solar plexus assaulting it with Gatling gun jabs that raised him in the air and with the song's crescendo laid the final blow. _Crack!_ The club's stage cracked under the weight of the fallen ape monster. I hazily drifted my fingers to the side of my head and smiled toothily while my back hunched over.

A skill has been created through special actions!

 **[Victory Pose (Active) LVL 1 EXP 0.0%]** – A pose that shows the fight is over. Your dominance has been asserted the battle's won. EXP x2 when using this skill! Can only be used once during combat scenarios!

 **[Special QTE completed! Seriously how are you still alive? All stats have risen by 5!]**

 **[You have gained 2 levels!]**

 **[+15,000 EXP, Drops: Taming the Thunderous Heavens [Lightning] Skill Book, [Common]Hunter's Knife, x4 [Common] Trident]**

 **[You have gained another level!]**

"You make quite the impression." Toffee clapped. He slung his arm over his shoulder.

 _"I've always wanted to go on an adventure but why'd I have to be such an idiot and pick the hardest route?"_ A small healing aura coat my body, as Toffee hauled me to the back room and opened the door. He stuck out his hand at our dear friend smiling at me and tossing the tied-up creature to my side. "Would you like to do the honors?"

I snickered. "Now as I was saying before," I took a hold of the target. "If you don't tell me what I want to know right now I swear I'm going to take that gaudy bullhorn of yours and shove it so far up your ass it'll end up on the back of your tongue!" I screamed hysterically slamming the terrified bull-dog hybrid's head to the counter and scratched the glass counter with my sword.

"This child is crazy."

-Fledgling Villain-

"And here's a map of where to go and anything else you might need," a beaten Dog Bull informed me. He pushed the items towards me then backed away with his hands in the air. "There's some ore in there that Hekapoo left when she went to the Bounce Lounge and all the gold you gave me!"

[Obtained: Golden Scissorite ore, 600 gold]

"Now why'd you have to go and make everything so unnecessarily difficult?" I crossed my legs on Jumbo's back and sipped some orange juice he had chilling. "But before I shove off is there anything else you want to tell me?" Dog Bull instantly froze up at my glare when he saw the look on my face not missing a beat he bowed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Good boy. Everything is forgiven," I started jumping off Jumbo's back and kicked the sack of gold back in his direction. "You held your end of the deal, albeit with some coercion, so spend that however you like but try to make good use out of it. We don't want monsters in the multiverse to be oppressed forever do we?"

Dog Bull's eyes snapped up. His lip quivered as he processed what he was hearing. "Though if I ever hear that you pulled a stunt like this again your history."

"Yes, sir!" The room proclaimed.

"Sweet." With a cheerful smile, I pulled my partner by his tie. "See you in the papers folks!"

Dog Bull and his associated looked from the gold to the strange boy who had left the club in ruin. He dejectedly stared into the distance, a solitary tear falling from his eyes. "Hey, kid!" He shouted. "What's your name?"

"Sol don't forget it!" The boy announced.

The monster gulped promising to himself that he would remember the name. Jumbo walked on is hands and took a rest beside his comrade "Hey Bossman why do you think the kid I uh mean Sol let us off so easy?"

Dog Bull fiddled with the back not sure why the events that happened played out the way they did. The feelings in him whipped every which way but deep down he felt a small and strange warmth envelope him. He remembered an old scene of two scared kids who had just shanked their first man for a loaf of bread and how that set them on their journey. "Jumbo, mewmans are bad people and all but..." He sniffled. "I don't believe in destiny or any of that crock but I feel like today was a special meeting. Like I needed to meet that weirdo kid."

"Hm," Jumbo thunderously sat down. "Bro you ok? You're saying weird stuff."

"I'm fine! I g-gotta go call my dad."

-Fledgling Villain-

"Well, I had fun what about you?" I asked my partner as we left the club. I playfully juggled the map and sack of ore that Dog Bull had so graciously give us. "I'd say that now would be a good time for a cupcake celebration."

"I'd say so too if we managed to get out of that place hour earlier." He dryly put into my mind. "What happened to that coolness and civility that you were on about?"

"I _was_ being totally cool and civil, you know at first." I reminded him. "It's his fault for trying to back out of a deal. What type of person does that?"

"More than likely a plethora of people once they realize they had to work with someone an idiosyncrasy as destructive as yourself."

"I heard that you know."

"Bravo. I said it loudly" Toffee ushered for the map, stuffing it in his hands I followed as he examined it fully. He brought the parchment down to my level and pointed to where the X marked a spot. Several doted lines that lead to an Etheria Butterfly's royal getaway castle.

Aside from the chicken scratch, a single phrase caught my eye, _the forger,_ it read. _"As old as the council."_

Toffee was keener than I was, a devilish smirked cracked his calm façade. "So, that's where you've been hiding." He whispered. In a look, Toffee eyed me and took my hand. "Sol, let us go."

-Fledgling Villain-

"I don't know Alejandro should I call him? He's been so strange lately?"

"Miss Diaz Marc is a growing boy he needs time to be by himself and as we say in the business "spank the monkey" without the fear that anyone is around." The masseuse lightly jabbed into Angie's back.

"But-"

"My dear Angie," Alejandro put a finger to her lip. "Trust in your son as you trust me to wash away the stress that is infesting your body. Put the phone down, let your mind wander, and breathe in this tropical air." He inhaled. "Smell that? That is a breath of fresh air. A refreshment that you desperately need. Understand?"

Marco's mother reluctantly nodded before leading her head back. "What do you think Rafael? Shouldn't I at least give him one call?"

"A little more to the left." Rafael began. "I think you should listen to the kind man taking care of us. Marco is not in any situation that would endanger his life or anything crazy like that. He's probably still at home watching T.V or doing homework."

"You really think so?"

"No sweetie I know so." The half-naked man replied holding his wife's hand. "I also know that I'd like a refill on my mojito!"

"Of course, sir!"

Angie grumbled a bit then put her phone back into her beach bag. She starred out at the rolling waves and nuzzled her head into her massage pillow. "I guess I can wait a little while longer before checking in. I can trust him he's a good boy."

-Fledgling Villain-

I stuffed the golden ore back into my pocket when I heard the bird calls. Toffee threw a rock gaining the attention of his guard, hearing the struggling mine went to investigate. I rushed in from behind and choked his lights then dropped him in a spot where no one could see him easily. "Can't really hide an entrance if you keep a bunch of armed guards in front of it." Toffee dragged the other guard's body into the grass before climbing over.

He chipped away at the foundation a hole leading us into the depths was presented and we entered it.

 ** _Ping! A new location has been added to [Maps]!_**

 ** _Etheria's Royal Getaway: Labyrinth!_**

"So what's your story?" I asked opening the way for him.

"My story? Why do you want to know that?"

"Well, I feel like since I got aired out my Dog Bull it's your turn to dish. Tell me about yourself, friends, family, where you come from, etcetera."

Toffee shook his head in disbelief. "We are two people who share a common goal for a short time, I have no desire to become friends with you."

 _"Yeah but even so you feel something, too don't you? Maybe you're not so bad after all."_ I thought. "I know that but we can at least pretend. We've come so far already what's some banter to fill in the time." I jumped over a pitfall and extended a hand that Toffee took. "I bet you're interested in why a mewman wants to help out monsters." With a scoff, he ushered for me to go on as we sidestepped through the blade traps. "Uh uh, you have to go first."

Toffee jeered underneath his breath deactivating the trap on the other side of the room. In a sullen tone as I joined him, he glanced in my direction with his face hidden. "It's an old tale that dates to the Great Monster Massacre. During the war, monster forces were dropping like flies but mewmanity couldn't deal the final blow. To end the fight the head of my species at the time the brokered a deal. We would assist the mewmans in their conquest of our homeland in exchange that they would allow our people to go on leaving there."

"But as the final monster was defeated, the woman who would become the first queen of Mewni turned on us. She vaporized thousands of soldiers in an instant with that accursed wand and us happy few who managed to escape were branded as traitors to not only our own kind but everywhere else as well."

"When you speak of a home know that septarians have no such place to go back to, no friends, no comrades, no family. We live alone, die alone, and when we suffer we are expected to do so in silence. Now as one of the last few of my race I have to find a way to atone for thousands of years of treachery, deceit, and lies. And no matter who's in my way they will be dealt with. So, bow you know the truth that you so desperately wanted. Was the story far more than you bargained for?"

I stayed silent for a moment putting my thoughts into place. I can do something good here, pick your words carefully. "That…Was heavier than I was expecting. My turn for story time. I don't have such a strong motivation like you and all but there are some things I'd like to change and atone for too." I hopped across the floating platforms. Toffee glanced back, intrigued. "Long story short. I'm doing it just because I feel like it."

Befuddled the man tumbled from his platform clutching to the sides with his claws. He picked at his ears but there was no mistaking what he had heard. "Because you feel like it? Now I swear I've experienced everything the world must offer who would willingly assist monsters and a septarian at that?"

"Someone like me," pointing my thumb back at myself in acknowledgment I told him the words. "I may not know much but thanks to you I know both sides of the war. Things aren't so black and white like they're written in the books and there aren't just evil monsters and good mewmans."

"I can see both sides of the story from my nice neutral view might just be able to do something about all that hostility festering." I hopped to Toffee's platform he bored into my hand in a cold sweat. "Life will change. "The good guys" may not want it to but that sucks for them."

I pressed my fist into Toffee's chest. "So what do you say wanna shake things up for better or worse?" I smiled. "If we achieve the things we want the change we see in the world is bound to happen, eventually right?" My heart beat rapidly, this felt right. "I came here with a plan but you've made me change it. Let me say it now proudly and officially instead of skirting around it."

Clearing my throat under this darkened sky in a maze hidden from the world I spoke. "Toffee of Septarsis how would you like to work alongside me and turn the universe on its head? Disclaimer: There will be no vacation days and you'll have to learn a super-secret handshake. What do you say?" He did not move an inch.

His head stayed locked onto my outstretched hand. I waved it below hoping that he'd take it. He doesn't have to be the "bad guy" and even if he wants to continue his path of redemption I'm sure we would find another way to resolve it without wasting innocent people's lives. I heard a harsh groan reverberate off the walls, then the clanging of metal and fire, whoever we're here for must be nearby.

The monster covered his eyes, whimpering. Despite all his tough words, I guess all Toffee needed was a friend, someone to trust him despite who he may be. I pat his back, waiting until Toffee's sobbing stopped. "I can't believe this."

"Believe it, "I snickered. "Someone's on your side don't worry about a thing any-"

 **" _I can't believe how stupid you are._ "** Those were no tears of sorrow. It was laughter. Cold, maniacal, _evil_ laughter. A spray of blood flew as Toffee's arm cut across my midsection and the life drained from my bones.

 **[Toffee's Sickle (Epic Item)]** \- Tool used to slay Comet Butterfly. Typically, an item used for farming purposes the septarian fashioned this sickle out of his own body giving it supernatural properties. _Deals True damage that breaks through all forms of defense._

My breathing quickened as I tried to reach for my midsection. "Tsk tsk tsk. No healing yourself mister. Did you think that I wouldn't notice? I wasn't just dealing with Dog Bull while you were busy fighting his goons I saw everything. The way you move, the way you fight, and your actions are far beyond the capabilities of an average mewman."

"That means you're either nobility that someone forgot about or perhaps you're the child of a knight?" He jammed the bunt of his weapon into my wounds with a sick smile on his face. "It doesn't matter." Toffee lightly kicked me to the edge. "Thank you for helping me get this far but a few more steps and you would have run into the forger and I can't have you doing that. The brand-new upgrade for my sickle is the only thing I'm here for after all and to the victor go the spoils."

No. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this but I suppose I felt some sort of obligation to. Take it as a parting gift my unwitting _partner_ although a pawn such as yourself doesn't deserve such kindness."

"Y-you son of a, you're really just here for yourself what about-"

"That fake story I gave you? For corn's sake, Sol use that tiny head of yours for a second. I told you before that I don't like working with amateurs not because they have their uses no, no, no but because they always get attached. They think maybe I can thaw his frozen heart, idiots all of you. Trash such as yourself that litters my path to greatness should be satisfied that you played a small part in the journey however before we part I have some words of wisdom for you."

Toffee snatched me by the hair. "Sol, your kind of thinking is as compelling as warnicorn dung and makes me want to vomit. That's why I take great pleasure in doing this," Toffee jabbed my ribs with his shoes taking the bag with the ore, "Now Farewell," and kicked me off. "Dark Emperor."

As the darkness consumed me and wind caused my eyes to water a burst of laughter came that I quickly recognized as my own. A similar laugh that always came around at moments like these. This is what I get, this is where it always leads me, a reminder that being nice isn't worth it. I hit bottom head first and fell unconscious.

-Fledgling Villain-

You have rested for two and a half hours on the ground. HP and MP recovered 12%!

The darkness was immeasurable so much so that even with observe active it stayed dark. The small glimmers of light from above taunted me. I didn't want to lie down and take that but as fate would have it I would. During my collapse, a landslide caused by me bumping all the way down here covered my legs and here I thought my luck was changing. With each passing second my HP decreased exponentially.

Time ticked away slowly. "Man, I got played hardcore." I blinked at the underground ceiling swearing to myself. " _How to waste your second life starring Notco Diaz,_ " I chuckled.

"Ding! Ding! Bottom floor, pitfall traps, saw blades, and torture devices." A rope dangled in front of my face, a pair of boots stomped in front of me as their owner waved. "Yo there seen any heroes around?" That person in the familiar coat asked.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I inquired.

The person rubbed the back of their head, shrugging. "Isn't that my line?" The girlish voice asked. "You're the one who needs to do some explaining Notco." They said pulling down their hood.

My eyes widened. That beanie, that sly smile and always wandering eyes. "J-Janna?"


	7. Cleaved

**Cleaved**

Janna wanted to say she noticed Marco's patterns were off when she had seen him in the park. The young woman loved to pretend she understood why he disappeared for a day and why a straight arrow like Marco, in her eye's the closest example to the perfect student, finally had his first breakdown. Above all else, Janna wanted to believe the next time Marco walked past she could hold a conversation, mark the end of them being mere acquaintances, and start a real relationship.

The Monday when Marco was scheduled to come back to school the principal made an announcement informing his student body of their top student's situation. He wanted no mayhem, no probing questions, and that everyone help the boy readjust as quickly and as easily as they could. Janna took these words to heart and went about her business.

"32-32-58-4." Janna waited for the clipping sound of the lock to release and pulled it away. She first began by getting her own books and items that were stashed away in Marco's locker then set herself up to start her prank. A small hole-poked plastic container with snakes and a ton of invisible industrial tape was her repertoire of tools used to commit her act. In a minute or so the snakes had made the locker their home allowing Janna to shut it, put tape around the edges, and reset Marco's code.

Taking a step back Janna snickered at her fine handiwork and checked her watch, it was 7:04. On cue, Marco was walking through the crowds of people and heading for his locker. Thankfully because of a few student's interferences the pranker could get away from the scene of the crime without him noticing.

She surveyed the scene from behind shrubs in the courtyard. As she predicted Marco didn't notice the tape and immediately went for his lock and unsuccessfully opened it. He tried the code several more times jiggling his latch again but failed each time. He sighed and checked for any other people. Janna continued to laugh at the embarrassed boy until she heard the snapping of metal.

Janna poked her head out of the bushes to not only see the smashed smoldering remains of a combination lock but the smell of burning tape. Marco swiped at the air removing the smoke and opened his locker releasing a small yelp. "Snakes!" he cried gaining the attention of many others. They helped him to his feet while Marco went on about how scared he was.

The feeling of eyes made Janna's skin crawl. Marco's head quickly snapped back to the people who were aiding him and he went to class. Leaving her hiding space, the sensation remained as she stared at his back.

For the incoming weeks, Janna did many things such as taking items from Marco's backpack, putting a whoopee cushion under his chair, and generally terrorizing him to be met with the same reaction as the locker incident. The girl would have been fine with the toned-down reactions if not for the presence of ever watchful eyes on her. No one had seen her commit any of her acts but the impression could not be shaken it was quick and subtle.

She decided it was best for her to lay off the practical jokes for a while and lose the malicious aura that was hanging over her. One day during a kickball game at school is when the dots started connecting. "I guess we'll take Barfo." Despite what the principal had asked not everyone was wholly on board with Marco's readjustment. "Try not to mess up too much Barfo."

"Oh, Jeremy I promise not to disgrace your ego by losing this game."

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" the younger boy asked enraged.

After a disastrously long game of mishaps and mess-ups, mostly on Marco's part, it came down to the final inning. Marco was standing at the plate with two strikes, two outs, and bases. Janna was over at shortstop picking at the dirt. "Bring it in everyone game's over." Justin chuckled.

"Are you going to throw the ball or just play with it all day?" Marco asked. The quarterback scowled bringing the ball up to eye level launching it across the dirt like it was on the ice. Janna got up ready to end the long and sweaty game. Marco had not changed as much as she had hoped which was comforting whilst simultaneously disappointing. Glancing at home plate Janna perceived the sudden swing in Marco's demeanor. His amateurish kicking stance shattered as he kicked the rubber ball with his wild eyes and it zoomed past her face to the outfield.

Brittney Wong who was applying makeup at the time failed to see the ever-growing shadow until it was right on top of her. The ball conked her over the head and she crumbled under the hit. The teens were in shock. "Run you, idiots!" Marco shouted sprinting down the baseline.

"Ferguson! Alfonzo! One of you stops standing there and get the ball!" Justin barked. "Janna get to home plate."

The two boys tripped over themselves, landing on Brittney who was still reeling from the ball to her face. They got into a scuffle Ferguson ripped himself from the pile holding down his friend and tossing the ball to the edge of the infield. Justin snatched the ball from the air, heel turning and throwing the ball to Janna. She felt the sting of the ball pound into her fingers as Marco barreled down home.

She chased him down ready to tag him out, the same tinge appeared in his eye. It all happened so fast, she stuck out the ball, felt the light press of a hand on her shoulder, and beheld Marco as he vaulted over her right onto the plate. "What happened?" Janna asked.

"That's what we call in the business, a game," Marco said extending his hand to Janna. She did not have the chance to take it for the next second the boy was swooped up by his happy teammates. "Hey! Put me down!"

Assuring herself of the chain of events that occurred moments ago, Janna pinched her cheeks. Marco was being thrown up and down by his team despite messing up so many times, he had launched a kickball effectively knocking out Brittney, and won them the game. In the span of thirty seconds, he had transformed into an entirely different person.

-Fledgling Villain-

The game sparked a domino effect that ran like wildfire through the school. Marco was everywhere. He was giving tutoring lessons to anyone who paid, helping the football team come up with new strategies, organized events for clubs he was not a part of and assisted the parent-teacher association with several procedures. He had become more of goodie-two-shoes.

After detention one afternoon Janna witnessed him in the classroom with a crying Ms. Skullnick. She had recently broken up with her seventh boyfriend that month and it seemed that Marco was her shoulder to cry on.

"Then he tells me that we're just not a good fit together! And that I'm clingy! All I want to do is spend a little time with him when I'm off work is that too much to ask for?"

"Not at all," Marco confirmed as he braided her hair. "If he can't accept your love then you don't need that type of man in your life." He spun her around. "Listen to me Ms. Skullnick you are a bright, kind, middle-aged, but nonetheless youthful woman. I'm sure that one day you'll find the perfect guy."

"Do you really mean it?"

"I know so." His phone beeped. "Sorry but I have practice to attend. Same time next week?"

"Of course, dear."

"And you did talk to Principal Skeeves like I asked, right? So…"

"By the foundry tonight at eight." She said in a hushed tone. "Make sure you bring lots lighter fluid and a shovel."

"Will do," Marco said with a smirk.

-Fledgling Villain-

Now as if it was not enough that Marco was conducting shady business with the teachers, did everything around the school, and had usurped popularity in the span of a few months what really took the cake from Janna were the girls. Janna sat in the courtyard flipping through a gag manual and overheard the whispers of the group next to her. "Ok girls I'm going to bring up a bit of a controversial topic ok?" Hope swallowed. "Who else here thinks…that Marco Diaz is like the coolest guy ever?"

There was silence. "Hope…" Sabrina clenched her fist. "That's not controversial! Isn't he the best?" The remainder of the girls broke into their own tangents about the boy. "So, hot and cute!" Janna, in such disbelief, did not notice the sandwich she was eating get nabbed by a bird.

Smart, dorky, weird was what any normal person would use to describe the boy and not too long ago those were the words everyone used for him! "You want to sit here today Jackie?"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice out." There was the final nail in the coffin. Marco had always been helpful, he had always been nice, he had always been someone Janna could see as a friend but one thing that Marco Diaz could never do without being strong-armed was talking to Jackie. He had a crush on her since kindergarten, pined after her more than any guy ever, but here he was talking to her like they were old friends.

"That's when I knew that whoever this person was, whoever was walking around in that skin was not Marco Diaz. And that is why I have brought the two of you here today." Janna paced. "You see there is a great dilemma at hand Alfonzo, Ferg. The issue of what to do about the body snatcher."

"What do you mean?" Ferguson elevated his hand.

Janna palmed her face pointing to the whiteboard again. "Didn't you read a single thing I put up there?"

"Well yeah but..." Alfonzo stuttered. "Is this a good thing? I don't see much of a difference aside from him talking to Jackie."

"Wh- Of course its suspicious! Marco would never talk to Jackie. Not only that but do you see the rest of this stuff? He's popular, girls can't stop going gaga over him, he's making deals with Skeeves and Skullnick, and he's talking to Jackie!"

"You seem really hung up on that part."

"That's the most important bit!" She shouted shaking her fist. "And he's- he's- so good at everything suddenly! I bet if someone said he could poop gold they'd believe it! It just doesn't make any sense. How could he change so much in such a little time?"

"Maybe he hit puberty."

"Just get out." Janna moaned. The door slammed closed as they left. Janna tapped her chin and drew in the air the single point that connected all these separate ones together. The day where they met in the park and Marco, she assumed, started a fight with Jeremy and Lars. She felt her mind light up as she thought back to that moment when she saved him was the first time the presence of being watched loomed over her. Every time she interacted with Marco it kept coming on again and again!

"No way. If I'm right, there's only one answer to this. His abnormal coolness, the way his eyes always change color like he's observing me and him talking to Jackie! It's all obvious! The person who replaced Marco must be a robot form the future here to correct the mistakes of his past and finally get together with Jackie like he always wanted to!" she laughed. "Now all I need is proof." Thus, commenced her weeks of stalking. "At his home, his dojo, in the bathroom. Notco Diaz wherever you go I'm gonna expose you for the fake you are!" Sadly, it bore no real fruit.

She saw lights leak out of his bedroom on some nights, his own parents following him around town, but it was not until one conversation with Jackie on their way home that Janna was finally onto something. By this point, she had almost given up. "My parents have been sort of lenient recently but I don't think they're going to back off. I was really hoping you could talk to your dad about this." Marco squeaked. "But if all I do at the dojo isn't enough I could always give you more of _that._ "

"That?"

"You know what I'm talking about? That rush of adrenaline, the shortness of breath, it'll make your toes curl." Marco whispered. "I'll make your next few tutoring sessions free."

Jackie turned away. "Oh, you were talking about...never mind. Yeah, I'll talk to my dad."

"Thank you." Marco stopped in his tracks.

"What's up?"

"Ah, it's nothing."

-Fledgling Villain-

Janna told her mother that she wouldn't be coming home for a few hours on Saturday. Marco's had finally left the house as he ran to the window to see them finally leave he locked up the house. She grappled to the rooftop and entered through the master bedroom window that the owner's always left unlocked and shuffled into Marco's room as his door opened, hiding underneath the bed as the lights turned on and his feet slid on the floor.

"All according to plan. Cosmetic clothing: off!" There was a flash, Marco's usual outfit transformed into a tuxedo accompanied with a long coat and he pulled a sword out of nowhere! Janna's mouth dropped to the floor but the surprises didn't stop there as she tried to grasp the fact that he could make something out of nothing he pulled out a pair of scissors and cut open a huge portal in his room and stepped through.

Refusing to be left behind when she was so close Janna scurried from the bed and through the portal before it closed. "Got you know Mar...co?" The person in the suit was already headed down the hill into the city of lights and faeries. "Whoa," she uttered breaking out of her daze and slid down the hill into the city. "You're not getting away from me." She tailed him but later she would wish that she had not.

Janna was not ready for what she was about to see. Luckily, she had her stun gun to protect herself but it was all too surreal. The snake-person, those monster kids, the rats, the tribe that tried to eat them, the sandwich beast, the waterfall, and then the club. This fake Marco had done something out of this strange world that was weirder. After all, he had been through he was still kicking. She wanted to see it firsthand and the club was her chance. She went in beforehand and prepared to watch the show.

She sat at a booth, then it began. Marco flew from the back room with a train of fish people on his heels. He spun a record on the turntable and dared anyone to come take a swing at him. As time slowed every one of his movements was etched into her brain that same glow in his eyes. A fierce tenaciousness and the thrill of battle that came with it was nothing that Janna could see the real Marco enjoying. Her Marco was gone.

* * *

"Then I followed you to this castle, saw Toffee almost cut you in two, he left laughing like a maniac, I went to go find a rope, and now here we are. "

The girl concluded. "Here's that cool person who could do anything face down in the dirt bleeding to death." Janna knelt next to me pulling me out of the rubble. I took in as much air as I could then have reached into my inventory for my last few health potions and the snacks I brought. I beat on my chest to force it down and huffed with pleasure.

I've been careful but Janna has not taken her eyes off me since day one. It's admirable dedication but a real pain for me. "Alright, how much do you know exactly?"

"Enough to know that you're not Marco."

"Janna come on," I smiled. "You know it's me, Marco! We may not be the best of friends but," _Click!_ Janna held her stun gun to my face. I don't now know if my defense work against objects like these but I would rather not take the risk. My health's only around sixty percent and I don't want to risk her blabbing her mouth to anyone if her gun manages to incapacitate me and she makes off with my scissors.

"Ok, ok you're right. I'm not Marco." I raised my hands in defense. You've done your research, have been watching me carefully and survived in a super harsh environment all on your own. I think you're due to a few answers later."

"I want them now," Janna ordered.

"You see," rubble plopped next to me. "We can have our little heart to heart later or we can do it at the bottom and choke rocks." Janna grit her teeth and started to climb. I jumped ahead of her to start blasting the rocks away. I got to the top far quicker than she did, turning on my barrier I blocked the rest of the falling rocks from reaching her. The same sound of metal on metal rang out but something else caught my eye.

I put out my hand to the rope that was attached to a rock, stroking my chin I sparked a small flame on my finger. "Should I?" Janna grunted before I could decide. I pulled her over the edge. _Click!_ "Are you going to be doing that all day?" I asked.

"Until I get my answers."

"Well if you're good you can get them after I'm done with my business here and I can't do that with the fear of you putting a million volts into my body every few seconds." Janna scoffed and put away the gun. "Now was that so hard?"

"Bite me."

"I mean if you want I don't know what it'll do in this situation exactly." Janna shook her head, shrugging I opened the door that led to a spiral staircase and made my way down. The heat rose with each step but I really didn't mind too much. My new follower, however, did as we continued down she got slower. "Come here." I pulled on her arm and put up a barrier coated with flames. "Better?"

Janna pushed on the edges on the bubble testing for flexibility. "Unless you want to be slow-seared try not to push too much. I'm not used to accommodating barriers this big." She stepped away folding her arms, she stared in every direction that wasn't mine. "I get a distinct impression that you don't like me very much."

"Really? You do know you stole Marco's body, right?"

"Technically speaking the real Marco's still here just not here. I mean his flesh is still here and all but I'm him on the inside or more like we're sharing it? Like he's the landlord and I'm the only tenant who has a long-term lease. You get all that?" Janna's grimace persisted forming lines on her face. "Did you know that frowning is the enemy of all beauty?"

"Stop. Talking."

-Fledgling Villain-

We were at the bottom we were met with a cracked door the sound of hammering was at its loudest here. In the middle sat a man with a face full of white and a grizzled exterior beating a burning lump of metal straight all the while not breaking his line of sight with the door. We slipped through it with our bubble and rolled in front of him, rising from his seat revealed the man was three times the size of their imagining and covered in deep burn wounds.

He tapped on the barrier. "Can you hear me in there?" Janna and I bit our lips. "Guess you can, ahem. Thank you for visiting me young'uns an old geezer like myself doesn't get much company down here. Aside from that septarian fella who came by but he wasn't much company." His shackles clacked.

"So high! What's up with his voice?" Janna guffawed.

"I have no idea," I said wiping away the tear in my eye.

 **(Quest Completed!)**

 **A Dark Descent...**

 **Did you get what you wanted or something you needed? Did you grow at all or did you take a step back? Who knows? That's up for you to decide! Hope you don't make any life destroying mistakes!**

 **Received: +50,000(+12,500) EXP, $10,000, 1000 gold, REP with Mewni**

 **Bonus Conditions: +10,000 EXP to every extra objective completed: Complete a dungeon and a QTE, escort your follower, Find the Keeper**

 **Bonus Rewards: Ice Elemental Skill book, Forger's pass, Pulsating Soul Stone, large EXP boost!**

"Ok," I managed to stop laughing. "So, what do yo-"

"Excuse my interruption but would you perhaps like to use your Forger's pass? I'm sure you're very interested as to why I am imprisoned but it is of little concern. I'd rather spend my time forging so if want to spend your pass I can upgrade any of the items you have in your possession free of charge!"

I shook my head and focused on words. "Ooo that's nice." I opened my inventory. "Ok, we got my outfits, the gun, my house keys, the sword, the knife, the tridents, River's scissors, and some spell books. Decisions, decisions. Can I change the shape or the way my items look in the forge? There's a particular design I'm going for and if I'd be happy if I just do it myself."

"If you choose to use the forge a soul link is required between the owner and their prospective item. The user will be bathed in flames momentarily as they dip down into the forge, only when the new creation is created will the ritual stop. Based on the user's soul the items will be forged as such."

"Hm, this isn't going to hurt, is it?"

"It will hurt immensely."

I gulped. "Hey, Janna- "

"You've got this one Notco." She whispered.

Presenting my sword at the forge I allowed the keeper while he placed his hands on me. "Can't you do this? You are the Keeper."

"Ah but I'm an old man." Repeated the giant. "Please begin whenever." I took a deep breath and crushed the soul stone. A warm feeling of nostalgia flowed into me with the light as I dipped my hand into the cauldron. The heat scaled my hands causing me to drop to my knees as everything was bathed in flames.

"Gah!" I roared in pain. The stabbing pain of the flames whipped my flesh keeping me pinned to the floor. _"Get up! Get up!"_ My body fought against the flame's powers. IT sent pules after pulse of muscle ripping energy through me, my HP fading away like water in a dessert but I had to keep pushing. I had only one chance to end this insufferable pain I jammed my other hand into the white-hot metal.

"You need to stop boy! It's boiling!"

"No, I can do it…I won't mess this up." I shouted the pain increasing. "I can do this! Dip! Down!" From the fire, my weapon shattered into bits. It glimmered in the air pasting itself together like a wad of gum before it began to form into an actual armament and landed in my hands.

The weapon cooled at my touch and purred happily as if it had found a brand-new home. It was colored in different shades of blue to black with gears on the hilt and the tip was decorated with the face and arms of a clock. The bladed portion over the stopwatch had teeth that connected it all to the bottom with a black web structure and the keychain had a moon, sun, and star.

 **[Harbinger(Epic)]** \- Mysterious blade shaped like a key. Formed by Marco Diaz's soul.

 **Special Ability: Mastery**

 **Mastery Level: Novice**

Current Perks:

1\. Paths in between-Can open gateways to other worlds.

2\. Shunt- Mix elemental abilities with weaponry.

"Intense…" My chest steadied but only for a second as I drooled over my new item! Thank you! Yes! The universe has not forsaken me!" I rubbed my face against the blade. Ever since I was a little kid I always wanted one of these things but never in my wildest dreams did I think it would come true. "I promise to always take care of you." I think I might have been salivating over my weapon for a bit too long because the room's other two occupants were twitching anxiously. "I'm not apologizing."

The keeper coughed twice. "What an interesting weapon never have I seen one quite like it before. Marco Diaz, I wish you the best of luck for the rest of your journey." The giant man nodded to himself with a smile on his face he broke into fragments of light giving me pause. "Do not trouble yourself with my going I am sure we will meet again but I doubt you will recognize me. The backdoor's right over there."

The lights in the room began to dim as the forge died and the frame of the keeper started to disappear into nothing. He faded away into dust leaving only a cauldron filled with gravy and meaty chunks before it too disappeared.

My eyebrows drooped. I clutched my chest as a strange new festering of emotions began to grow within me but there were other matters. Janna shoved my shoulder and pointed for the ladder that led straight up. We started climbing. "Mind explaining what that was all about?"

"I don't know but I think…you're going to like what you see."

"What's with the cryptic talk?"

-Fledgling Villain-

"And then the pretty pink princess floated over the gumdrop forest and landed in the milk gardens." Etheria closed her eyes and lied on her pillow. The knight she instructed to read her a bedtime story quietly closed the door. She had a long day dealing with diplomats to make sure her niece's kingdom could run smoothly.

If Moon had only married someone more competent as a king she would not have to take on all these responsibilities by herself. Etheria did not hate River but she knew Moon could do so much better but would keep that to herself at least until the next flag day.

 _Br-ring!_ "Get moving! There's some _thing_ tearing its way through the compound! All knights make your way to the front entrance now."

Moon's aunt tossed the sheets away and went out to the hallway to see all the commotion. The night guard, as well as the day, had all adorned themselves in their armor. "Lad stop there!" She grabbed one of the knights. "What is going on?"

"Your Highness," he bowed. "Several minutes ago, we found two of our scouts at the southern entrance to your castle assaulted and passed out. We investigated and discovered that the entrance to the labyrinth below had been opened as well as the exit. Also, some of the palace's most precious paintings have been stolen by the intruder we assume and now they are currently trying to make their escape!"

"Through the front door?" _Boom!_

Etheria ran to her balcony window. Two teenagers pranced out of the castle, one with their arms crossed and the other merrily whistling twirling a large key in his hands. Their eyes locked, he started up to the balcony with a wave. The woman hesitantly waved back.

The boy raised his finger, a miniature sun formed on the tip and he aimed at her. "Retreat! Retreat! He knows how to use magic!" The Butterfly ducked below the stonework as it propelled off his finger a massive explosion caking the area with smoke.

Once the smoke had settled the two blotches in the smolder disappeared, what remained was a burning image of the sun in front of her castle. She raced to the front entrance, slashes were embedded in the wall, burn marks, ice shards, and the tinge of lightning in the air was what Etheria met.

Defeated guards that were convulsing with lightning were taken out on stretchers to the infirmary. The other guards tended to their wounds and began repairing what damage they could. "By Celena, the Shy a child did this?" Etheria bit her nail.

"Mistress Etheria," Sir Stabby bowed. "What are you doing out of your chamber's ma'am? This place is not quite a sec-"

"Sir Stabby," she said her voice commanding authority. "I want you to go get my dimensional scissors and send a message to Moon posthaste. Tell her exactly of what has occurred here and see to it that no one else knows why we are meeting. Am I understood?"

"Yes but-"

"Then go. You have your orders." The knight went off.

Etheria surveyed the room. "Such destruction. The strangling feeling of darkness.

-Fledgling Villain-

The passage closed when Janna stepped through. It was still daytime like when I had left although my journey felt as if it spanned days. I checked my phone to see that I had a few missed messages from Jackie but thankfully no one else. "That's a relief so Janna-"Click _!_ "Holy I was about to say I'll answer your questions put the dang gun away!"

"You've been stalling since I met you start talking. Who are you?"

"Technically I'm-"

"I don't want technically! Who in the world are you?" She jammed the stun gun into my chest. "Where's the real Marco? What did you do to him?"

"You need to learn your place. I've been merciful to you on a whim, let you live on a whim, and frankly" My fingers stabbed into her wrist. Janna dropped the gun trying to pry my vice grip off but no matter of force would get me to release her. "I've had enough of your nettlesome comments so let me shut you up for good. The precious answer you want so much is that I found where Marco was hiding out in _MY_ soul."

Janna hopefully stared back into my eyes. I almost feel guilty about what I have to say. "You know what I did when we crossed paths? I assimilated him into me. Burned whatever was left of him to ash leaving only yours truly. Get it now? He's gone." Shakily Janna's loosened her grip on my forearms. Her limbs dangled to the side as her eyes rolled back and she drifted further into her own mind. All the fire in her eyes finally dimmed, I felt a pang of guilt rush through me but it would be crueler to pretend to be someone I'm not. "There's the precious truth you wanted so much."

On release, Janna just laid there. Moments passed like hours as we stared at each other both of us trying to size the other up. I honestly wish I had a memory-erasing spell because the pain in her eyes is almost unbearable but for the life of me I can not look away. It was as if another force was compelling me to stay and to do something as to what I had no idea. "What now then?" The silence broke as Janna wiped her eyes. "I doubt you're just going to let me go."

I hate to admit it but Janna was right. She's thoroughly deciphered by facade an act my parents failed in and while I doubt she has any evidence to back up her claims however loose lips sink ships. I had just gotten my parents off the trail and I'd like to keep it that way. I also have my current standing at school. Every comment she makes should only fall on deaf ears but...I wrinkled my shirt the same strang feeling from before driving into my chest more and more.

"Janna let's make a deal." I began gently lifting her head with my pointer finger. "You got me out of a jam and for that I'm grateful but you're right I can't let you walk out of here with what you know." She quivered at my touch but fear kept her paralyzed. I wanted to show her I had no malicious intent but my cruel words left a scar I doubt would heal anytime soon.

Her ears perked up as her face regained some vigor. I frowned realizing that it was only more anger. "That guy who almost killed me, Toffee, is quite possibly the biggest threat to not only Earth but the rest of the universe. He and I share similar goals, to my dismay, but where I want to rule over my conquered foes he'd rather see them burn in their own misery and anguish."

"Your point?"

"My point is: He's a tactical genius, a monster in every definition of the word, and if he were to find out I'm still alive after almost killing me I doubt he'd be pleased. He knows about Sol and if you connect a few dots here and there you'd be able to trace Sol back to Marco and Marco to his _family._ You understand what I want out of you now?"

With a twist, Janna wiggled out of my grip. "I won't say a thing."

"Good," I said offering a hand that Janna refused. I huffed but still attempted to keep my cool demeanor all the same. "Now go home and act like nothing happened. We both need to keep playing our roles you pulling your pranks and me being the safe-kid who gets annoyed by them." In a huff I heard Janna shuffle away, sighing I opened the door to my home and went to the bathroom to clean my face. Pulling back my hair I breathed in deep and stared at my face in the mirror. I had seen it every morning for the past few months however now it didn't feel as foreign.

I shook my head and fell into bed. All I could think about was the fresh hell I had invited on myself. I'm supposed to be an emperor, a villain but I can't rid myself of one annoying girl. Is this world making me soft? Or is it something else...? Who knows. Who cares. All I know is that I wanted to sleep and to stop questioning myself. I shouldn't have to justify the actions I make. I just need to live with them. The fatigue seeped and the coolness of my pillow drew my head further into its feather. Whatever problems come I'll deal with them tomorrow.


	8. Interlude-Blooming Villain

**[Interlude-Blooming Villain]**

Mint

"11:04 Marco's alarm is ringin'. Just out our window, the pretty birds are singin'. On these types of mornings, there's nothing more I like to do! Then hop on his back and preeh-ss snooze." A child's singing voice reverberated off the walls. The tiny puppy bounced onto her owner's back silencing his phone alarm that was sliding off the edge of his bedside desk. Mint turned off the many backup alarms littered around the floor of the nightstand, she could stand to listen to their blearing only a few more rings before she too became infected by their infectious beat. Not only that but hearing it too many times would dampen her peppy spirit.

"Marco..." She pressed her wet nose on his cheek. He writhed a bit, tucking his covers and flipping over on the bed making Mint hit the floor with an audible plop. The ice elemental harrumphed, shaking the dust from her white fur and getting back onto her feet. "I'm gonna go see if your parents are still around, ok?" Marco made a few more noises, taking that as acknowledgment Mint nudged the door open and froze her paws.

She climbed to the ceiling and made a bee-line for the master bedroom, then to the kitchen downstairs. With one quick exploration of both locations, she deduced that there was no one in the house but her and Marco, next was the shed outside, and that was devoid of people but not of taste. Rafael's portraits had a particular flair to them that Mint could only describe as eccentric. Most of them were of scenes and places that Mint had seen while browsing on Marco's laptop. There was a picture of rivers flowing through a desert, a palace collapsing, and strange cat with a yellow bandana and utility belt.

All these pictures on their own were amazing but of them all, a picture near the back was her favorite to look at. It was a bit amateurish but the portrait held an aura of care and love to it that no other possessed. It depicted Angie, tears in her eyes as she held a newborn Marco. Rafael had his arms wrapped around his family as he too cried with his wife while the child with his stubby fingers pulled on the hairs on his father's forearm. Seeing the painting made her feel a bit melancholic.

The sorrow and loneliness was something she knew too well back from her days in the realm of ice, wandering wherever she wanted to go but without anyone by her side. The few brethren she had all went to sleep with the snow and ice, so she had walked the frozen planes alone. Mint would have gone mad had she not hear his voice calling out to her, and as gratitude for his companionship Mint would do everything to help Marco out.

She trotted back into Marco's room and saw that he was still clutching his stuffed bunny tightly. Mint sighed, an aurora of colors surrounded her, and her form shifted to a humanoid. Her feet pitter-pattered against the floorboard as she walked to the bed, she pulled the sleeves of her dress before wiggling her fingers in front Marco's face: "Marco..." she whispered a final time, and he did not respond other than a twitch of his eyebrows, she huffed and her hand glowed.

The temperature in the room dropped, icicles formed on the door's frame, the windows cracked. "Wake up I'm hungry!" Spikes shot through the mattress a moment after Marco jerked away from her cold fingers and clung to the ceiling and wide eyes like a cat that had been chased by a pack of rabid wild dogs. "Yay! You're awake!"

"G-g-good morning Mint." Marco sniffled. He unhinged himself from the ceiling observing the decrepit state his room was now in. "I'm assuming since you're in your human form and did all...this, my parents are out of the house."

"Yep!" She patted her chest. "I checked everywhere and they are one hundred percent gone!"

"Cool then do you mind turning off the ice?" Mint nodded to herself sucking the ice back into her being. The bed, however, was still destroyed and the windows were still cracked. Marco sighed to himself as the girl climbed and started bouncing on his shoulders while pointing to the exit: "What do you want to eat Mint?"

"Can we have ice cream?" She asked with a pleading tone.

"No. Not until you've had proper food. Dessert without anything else isn't good for a growing child." He said sternly.

"Humph!" She pouted before another delicacy came to her mind: "Can you make your nachos then?"

"Okay, I think I can do that. Doubt they'll be as good as Dad's but I'll try my best." He nodded to himself and made for the kitchen, Mint climbed on top of his head to be even taller and was amused by how good Marco balanced her as he started making them their breakfast. It was always fun to watch Marco cook, the way he moved so quickly and gracefully in the kitchen and measured and cut things in perfect slices was really eye-catching.

Then the meal was done and Marco placed her onto the couch before carrying the rest of the breakfast menu to the table and turned on the TV for her and zapping until finding a karate flick and settling down with her to munch on food and enjoy watching a simple movie. Just the two of them together, cuddling and eating junk food and watching movies without anyone intruding. She loved him more and more with each day they spent was really precious to her, much more than he could ever fathom.

 _-Later-_

"Analysis of subject is underway." Janna turned her camera to the pair in the park. Jackie skid to a halt with her skateboard. She raised an eyebrow at her slow-moving partner. Marco scooted along behind her, fighting to keep his balance. "The body snatcher displays a lot of qualities similar to the real Marco, so much that his parents have only taken minor notice, but this is the day I shall reveal the truth."

"Janna? What are you doing in that bush?" Jackie pulled away from the leaves.

"It appears I have been found out. What crimes shall they commit now that my cover is blown? What monstrous acts will they inflict upon my defenseless self?" She muttered in a dark foreboding voice.

"Why do you like Janna again?" Marco questioned aloud, cocking his head to the side, pondering the great mystery before him.

Janna emerged from the brush with a clear flask in her hand that was marked with a cross: "Be purified body snatcher!" She shouted, pushing Jackie away and splashing Sol with the uncorked bottle's contents: "With this may the evil spirit within your body be cleansed Marco!"

Jackie blinked twice at the scene: "Janna, why did you splash Marco in the face with...Hobo Jib's holy water supreme?"

"Right. Why did you do that?" Marco asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"The malicious aura," Janna whispered. "It still surrounds his body even now. Hobo Jib's holy water wasn't enough it seems."

"Is she talking to herself?" Marco whispered to Jackie.

"Kind of like you, huh?" Jackie whispered back with a teasing smile.

"Hey! I monologue. There's a clear difference Jackie, and as for you Janna, how could you be so idiotic? You think a little water's going to bump me out of my body." His face was showing his annoyance but a tiny twinkle in his eye showed that he was also amused.

"Are you guys playing a game?" Jackie asked, reasoning that if Marco was enjoying then this must be a game of some sort.

A light turned on inside Janna's mind: "Jackie doesn't know that Marco is acting out of the ordinary. He wants to lead as normal a life as possible while he is Marco so he can prance around and be the Dark Emperor dork that he actually is in secret, and he won't attack me for some reason... He wants me to play my 'role', so why not get Jackie to play hers too since they're such good friends." A Cheshire grin blossomed on her face as she stared at Marco's big brown eyes, though his face stayed passive his eyes reacted to her musings well enough to give her an idea on how to derail his nefarious plans!

She turned to her dear friend, keeping Marco at the corner of her sight to take delight at his reactions: "We totally are Jackie." She said throwing her arm over the other girl's shoulder and pulling her close to her and allowing her to look at the amusing expression on Marco's face: "It's a game called Exorcism, Marco's got an evil spirit inside of him and if we don't get it out it might corrupt him forever and ever."

"Whoa," Jackie's eyes glittered as she too took in the amusing look of panic on Marco's face: "That sounds like fun. How do we play?"

Marco, for his part, looked between the two pleasantly smiling girls: "Jackie you can't be serious."

Janna chuckled: "Since the holy water didn't work we need to move onto stage two. We will use garlic to weaken him to our wiles since the path to a man's heart is through their stomach, then when he is suitably cowed we shall take his heart with this blessed wooden stake! Follow my lead girl!" With that she rushed forwards, aiming to stuff a large clove of garlic down his throat.

He dodged her charge and then grabbed a tanned pair of hands, holding another clove of garlic: "Jackie! You can't be serious! Please tell me you aren't listening to her." Jackie just smiled at him, warming his heart before his senses picked up Janna, jumping at his unprotected back, he sidestepped, letting go of Jackie and then blinking.

Janna's charge could not stop midair, thus when he dodged she slammed into Jackie and both of them fell to the ground in a... Compromising position, namely Jackie was down on her back breathing hard and blushing, Janna on top of her, covering Jackie's shorts under her skirt and holding her hands above Jackie's head, face inches apart and both wide-eyed. "Wow."

And that single comment was enough to snap their attention back to him, Janna jumped up, pulling Jackie with her and glared at him: "You fiend! I, Janna the exorcist shall punish you for the humiliation you put me through!" Jackie did not say anything, though the deep blush and the intense look she was shooting his direction told him whose she was.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! You were the one trying to jump me!" He yelled as he backed off, not noticing the deepening of their blushes as they advanced upon him.

"Get back here Notco! You faker!" She yelled as she ran at him, he did not stay to find out about her intentions and started running away.

"Wait up Janna!" He heard Jackie yell as she got onto her skateboard and turned to look and found both girls were using the skateboard to make the chase easier.

Higgs

Wood splintered on the ground while a chorus of whistles and cheers signaled the conclusion of the exhibition match. Her opponent conceded. "Winner! Squire, Higgs Lapkus!" The Butterfly kingdom's staple crop and confetti streamed through the air to congratulate the winner.

Nobles from other kingdoms, multiple knights, and even the Butterflies had taken time out of their schedule to see this prestigious day to celebrate Mewni's next generation of knights. She had trained day and knight for the past year just for this day, and she was acknowledged by the kingdom's greatest knight.

"Not to ruin the mood but as you both know recently there has been an increase in Monster activity, as well as a ruffian who has assailed many noble houses. However, we do not know what either group aims yet we cannot sit here and wait for their next move! These forces of evil are great and not to be trifled with, it is our duty to deal with these scoundrels!" Knight Lavabo exclaimed grandly and with conviction.

His voice then softened as he looked upon the two before him: "I am proud to see you graduate from your training and become a fully fledged squire but your safety is not a guarantee. If you wish, you may decline and return to the ordinary lives you had beforehand and no one shall think less of you."

"No, sir!" The girl replied without hesitation: "We, Mewmen, shall suffer no evil!"

Lavabo nodded: "Your resolve is indeed admirable." He took their hands: "And your true training is done so far. Now..." He took a breath, and his gaze intensified, making the girls try to straighten ever more under his watch to show their respect: "Will you risk your life and limb to keep the Butterfly Kingdom and all of Mewni safe?"

"I Will!" She yelled.

He laughed: "Then I hope you flourish into a great knight, and may the one you are assigned to foster your talents to carry on the mantle of Mewman Knights ever proudly."

"I will do you proud, Sir!" Higgs shouted again and Sir Lavabo patted their shoulders before letting them go, the ceremony was over.

The orange haired girl stared into the dispersing crowd and saw her father, who had mostly dried tear marks on his cheeks, his proud filled her chest with warmth and she rushed to hug him.

Star

"And Daddy comes into my room and he's like 'Why haven't you cleaned your room? Why haven't you done this? Why haven't you done that?" Pony Head neighed. "Gurl what's his deal why's he all so parental on me out of nowhere!"

"He's probably just stressed out, Mom's been really strict on me too. It's like she doesn't even want to give me the wand." Star muttered.

Pony Head rolled her eyes: "Yeah but that's your mom Star, Daddy's never like this. It's like he's an entirely different person all of a sudden. I took a peek into his room and he's got brochures for Saint O's."

"Saint O's?" She whispered, dread filling her being: "Anything but that." Star mumbled pulling her hair, the terrible fate of any royal going there... She started shivering.

"Oh dang girl my bad, my bad! Hey! You know what, let's go to the Bounce Lounge tonight, on me!" The princess hastily comforted her friend, she should know better than to mention... that place's name around Star, she knew how bad her phobia was!

"Really? Thanks Pony Head!" Star beamed, though her lower lip trembled still.

"Now enough about royal junk, I got some news you might want to hear~" She sang, grinning widely.

"Oh tell me tell me tell me tell me!" Star begged, Pony Head always had the best and most interesting gossip, and she was saying it might interest Star then Star wanted to know it!

"Ok, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone. I found this on someone's feed the other day." A picture displayed on the right side of the screen from a poster named MonsterKid401. The picture had an elephant monster with someone dressed in rags with a gun pointed at the photographer's head. For a moment she frowned, not getting how that might interest her before reading the caption on the side: "Hanging with Sol! #Hashtag Living on the edge?" Star gasped: "You don't mean…"

"Yeah, girl! Look what the dorkzilla's been up to. He's got a fan page but all of his followers are monsters and it's way smaller than ours." Star prodded the picture, enlarging it.

She glared at the boy dressed in rags in the picture, hoping that in some way or fashion her anger would reach the real boy, not noticing her cheeks softly glowing white, she huffed: "Well if he wants to hang out with Monsters he can do that all he wants! Stupid Sol." She muttered.

Marco

My parents were on the couch in the living room. They liked to giggle and read ghost stories around midnight or the witching hour to heighten their experience. They aren't in the house too often during the day and I'm going to be insanely busy when school starts tomorrow. When I first got here I hadn't planned on doing this but the nagging feeling in my heart just compelled me to act: "Mom, Dad, are you decent?"

They popped out from beneath the sheets, with large smiles on their faces: "Marco! Did you want to come and read with us?" Rafael asked handing me one of their books.

"No thanks Dad, I just wanted to talk a little bit..." I gulped as read the name of the book he handed me 'How to tame your teenage child's hormonal mind?'  
I shook my head and focused on what I wanted to say: "Look, High school is a transitionary period filled with hormones and stuff and you guys clearly noticed how I've been a bit different recently... I just want to tell you both that no matter how much I change, that I'm always going to love you, an-and look after you."  
'Even if I'm not your real son.' I added the last bit in the confines of my mind. "I wanted to give you guys something." Reaching into my inventory I pulled out two fanny packs.

"Oh! Fanny packs..." Angie tried to feign enthusiasm, she was too honest to successfully lie like that: "Thank you, dear, you didn't need to give us anything but-"

I grinned and cut her off: "That's not all. Look inside them." They did, within the bag, there was a painting for my mother and a small handmade bust for my dad. In their image: "Like 'em?" He asked as they goggled at their gifts.

"Marco" Rafael breathed and Angie grabbed in a tight hug, which Rafael joined not a moment later. I hate to admit it but I still stiffen up a bit from the sudden physical contact, but I suppress that reaction and hug them back just as tightly: "We'd like anything you gave us. You're our son-wah!"

He was cut off by Mint wriggling out from the insides of my jacket and licking his face, making him scramble back for a moment at her cold tongue: "Wha?" He blinked at the little puppy poking her head from my jacket.

I coughed, a light blush rising on my cheeks, not exactly how I planned to do it but this is fine too: "Those weren't the end of my presents. I went down to the local shelter and got a dog, I felt like we could use a little more energy around the house." I answered pulling her out of my jacket. "Her name is Mint."

"Awww," They said together as Mint yapped for their attention.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing?" Angie muttered as he snuggled with Mint, who preened under the attention before happily bouncing around the living room, my parents following her.

Now she won't have to hide around the house, my parents might be a bit gullible and oblivious (guess that's where I got it from), but that's part of the reason I love them. No matter what my actions are, they won't be coming back home to hurt them.

Is that so...?

 _Is that so...? Mind if we have a chat?_ I fell back.

 _~Link Event: Start~_

An infinitely spanning darkness in a chasm only illuminated by the stained glass flooring of a boy, standing alone a red hoodie masking all the expressions on his face. On that incompleted floor, the empty armor of a knight patiently sat on the floor. "Ah crap it's you again. Can I leave?" Marco grumbled.

"You want to leave so soon? I actually had a few words of praise for you."

"Excuse me for being skeptical all I can remember is you calling me stupid."

"You are still quite foolish but," The knight rose to his feet putting his hand on Marco's chest, a light emanated from his chest at the slightest touch. "I think you are beginning to formulate an answer in the sea of your soul."

"Ok..." The boy moved away from the elemental's hand, giving him a skeptical look. "You have a reason for calling me in...wherever we are?"

"This is your soul's station. If you de-summon that ice elemental you're so fond of she would be here too."

"Mint's a special case. If she only has you as her company I'd never recall her."

"Is that your promise to her? I've been in here for quite some time and you seem quite insistent on keeping your word." The knight backed away folding his arms. "Marco Diaz why is it that you want to conquer the multiverse? Is it simple greed? Ambition?"

"What are you going to do if I tell you? Lecture me about my life choices?"

"No. I am only curious."

Marco rubbed the back of his head, sighing. "I want to rule the universe because there are too many idiots in charge of the way things go. Racism, poverty, in both of my lives I've seen it too many times. I want to fix things and if someone doesn't like it...I'll get rid of them."

"Even if it means fighting alongside monsters? I'd say you were more of a hero honestly."

"Don't mistake my actions. I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart and I'm definitely not going to be anyone's hero. I don't care about the collateral damage I cause on my way to the top as long as my family and friends are safe."

"Interesting. I find your answer sufficient for now. Marco Diaz," The knight rumbled. "We will speak again in the future continue to hone your skills and master that blade, when the time comes I very well might tell you my name."

" _Tsk!_ I won't be holding my breath." He muttered fading from the room.

The surroundings transformed into a proper mural. A figure in a black tailcoat and a mask on, with a sinister smirk on his face. In one hand was a key-shaped blade, pointed to the clouds looking like it was about to cleave the very skies in two. In the other were the tiny figures of his parents, and similarly sized but more transparent figures of his friends, and the outlines of the allies he'd meet along the way. Deeper the connection, more solid they were.

 _~Link Event: End~_

"Marco, stop standing there like a possessed scarecrow about to go on a killing spree." His mom called with a laugh while cutting some salami to give to Mint, said puppy yipped along to all the attention she was getting and wagging her tail like crazy: "Here you go cutie!" She cooed and Mint ignored the salami for a moment to lick Angie's face.

"Welcome to our familia Mint!" Dad said gently, petting our newest addition with his trademark large grin.

He looked upon his family and felt a surge of love fill his being.

No matter what I'm going to look after them. As Marco Diaz, this is my promise.

 **(Quest Completed!)**  
 **Welcome to the Family**  
 **Received: +500 EXP, +1,500 REP with Angie and Rafael. Honored Status has been reclaimed!**  
 **Intimacy with Angie and Rafael massively increased! Your family's bond has become unshakeable.**  
 **Bonus Rewards: Access to the Main Game! Next Saga: Star Comes To Earth!**  
 **System Updating, be back with you soon, Gamer.**


End file.
